Guardian Selves
by SonamyFan16
Summary: Amy Rose, a sophomore in high school wishes she can be a better, honest, and more expressive person. One day she finds three strange little eggs, is it a nightmare or is it a dream come true? Please R & R. Ep. 5 is up!
1. Ep 1: I Unlocked a Feeling

Guardian Selves

Prologue

_The Emerald Lock and the Chaos Key two powerful objects that when combined become a powerful being with the chosen one, the one who doesn't know her true self, the chosen one who doesn't know how to express feelings honestly. The chosen one will be revealed and will become her true self once cornered and will learn how to unlock her true feelings kept deep in her heart. Yet that's what Guardian Selves are, beings that represent who you truly want to be. Eggs are born from that feeling and that's………….._

**OP SONG (Finding Myself)**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, Sing, Singing**

**Is this me?**

**Keeping cool is what I just do**

**But is this the real me that I am?**

**But the truth is that's not who I am?**

**My wish is to be expressing myself**

**Pushing aside all of the problems**

**I wish to really be honest**

**It's not me, is what they all say**

**My own heart will unlock**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**My guardian selves are always there for me**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**It's okay to change**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**Because I have more than just one character**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**You can change if you want**

**Hopefully**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, Sing, Singing**

**Is this me?**

**Episode 1: I Unlocked a Feeling**

_Hello I'm Amy Rose and I'm a sophomore in High School. I barely moved here 2 months. Ever since I moved I haven't been myself my real self is like replaced by an entirely different personality like I'm not the caring, and happy going self I am usually, but I'm like I don't really care about what happens in the school, and I am just becoming a selfish person. Now here I am in Period 1 and everyone admires me for some strange reason._

"Oh my gosh it's the cool Amy Rose I heard about," a brown dog said as Amy was getting annoyed of everyone crowding around her as if they all look up to her as a celebrity or idol.

"Yeah I have heard that she actually beat up the soccer and football teams and that all the principals in our district are actually scared of her," a tan cat said.

"I have heard that she has a boyfriend, but he is not in this school though," a white rabbit added.

Amy had thoughts in her head and this is what she is thinking _"Man what is with these rumors about me it's getting really annoying."_

The bell rang and the class stayed still and quiet as their teacher came in with a very stern look and said "Class we are going to copy down notes about the history of evolution and there will be homework." The class let out a big groan and sighs.

"Now class this is going to be an easy homework assignment and I'll tell you about it later," their teacher replied.

"Oh man more homework I hate homework," Blaze said as she groaned more.

"Why can't you all be like Miss Amy Rose she never complains about any homework that us teachers give you all," the teacher replied as the whole class and the teacher all stared at Amy as she sat quietly without saying a word.

"That's why we all like her cool personality," Rouge replied as everyone all agreed with Rouge and nodded their heads.

"Yes you all should follow her example and be mostly quiet like her," the teacher added.

"The cool and spicy Amy Rose," some girls added to what Rouge said and Amy was getting pretty annoyed with her classmates and even her teacher calling her cool and spicy.

Amy started to wish that class will soon end and she can get through the whole day. After an hour of copying down notes, the bell for the next class rang and everyone walked out and screamed out "Yes finally Chemistry is over."

Amy walked out of her Chemistry classroom, sighed and headed for her locker which was about a 5 minute walk.

--

Coming from the other side of the school was a blue hedgehog, he started to wink at other girls, the girls fainted and he gave other guys handshakes. He was followed by a black and red hedgehog, a yellow fox, a red echidna, and a silver hedgehog.

"Wow Sonic you are like the number one and most popular person in school how do you do it man," Tails asked.

"Well I'm just being myself is all," Sonic replied as other girls stared at him and he winked at them and they fainted

"Sonic you are a player anyways," Knuckles added, in which Sonic ignored his comment.

"Sonic don't you think you should stop breaking other girl's hearts," Silver asked looking at all the girls he winked at with a worried face.

"Yeah you shouldn't go breaking other girl's hearts because of what happened a few years back," Shadow added agreeing with Silver.

"Wow Shadow when did you start agreeing with what Silver says," Sonic asked slyly.

"Well I'm only agreeing with Silver this time because he is actually right," Shadow replied.

"Wow you said I'm right," Silver asked very confusingly.

"Only this time you idiot," Shadow said as he punched him on the head like hitting it like a mallet.

"Oww what was that for," Silver asked as he was getting angry and getting ready to fight Shadow, but Tails held onto Silver, as Knuckles held onto Shadow to keep them from starting a fight between them.

"But still anyways every time you break a girl's heart we all start to feel worried about you," Tails replied as Silver and Shadow felt calm as Tails and Knuckles let them both go.

"It's alright besides I need a new toy to play with," Sonic replied as he was looking for a girl that would be a good toy for him and Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails followed Sonic.

"Sonic what are you looking for," Knuckles asked after 15 minutes of following Sonic.

"I'm looking for a new toy to play with," Sonic replied as his head was still turned away when he replied back.

"Awww man Sonic another one," Silver replied as Shadow and Knuckles both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well you know Sonic once he breaks a girl's heart he will definitely find a new one," Tails replied.

As Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were chatting about Sonic's routine of breaking girl's hearts.

Sonic walked away from is friends and saw a pink hedgehog putting her books in her locker. He said in his thoughts _Hey why not try to get her to like me like every other girl._

Shadow and the others noticed that Sonic is walking to Amy and started to yell "SONIC DON'T GO NEAR HER."

--

Sonic walked over to Amy and said "Hey there."

"Umm may I help you," Amy replied seeming annoyed.

"Yeah do you want to hang out sometime," Sonic said in a flirting way.

"Uhh no and I have to get to class," Amy replied.

"Whoa that was fast," Sonic replied as he blocked Amy's way.

"Umm excuse me," Amy said.

"Not until you say yes," Sonic replied.

"I said excuse me," Amy said.

"Don't just ignore me," Sonic replied as he went closer to Amy and touched her cheek firmly.

"Besides I don't even know you," Amy replied as she hit Sonic's fingers off her cheek.

"Everyone should know me, I'm Sonic the-," Sonic was about say as he saw Amy walking away.

"Hey come back cutie," Sonic said as Shadow and the others walked over to him.

"Sonic we were about to warn you not to go near her," Shadow said.

"Besides who is she," Sonic asked his friends.

"That girl you tried to ask out was the cool and spicy Amy Rose I heard about," Knuckles replied.

"I've heard that whenever a guy asks her out she rejects them quickly," Silver added.

"I've heard that she has a way different personality then all the girls that go here," Tails said.

"And I've heard that she is also popular with everyone that she comes into contact with," Shadow added.

"Whoa she's just like me, but the opposite I think I'll keep my eye on her," Sonic said slyly.

"Sonic you might as well give up on her Sonic, she is not interested in you," Shadow replied.

"Yeah no matter how many times you try, you will end up with the same result: rejection," Silver added.

"I'm not giving up, I never gave up before, and I'm not backing down with this chick no siree I love a challenge," Sonic replied with confidence.

"Here we go again," Knuckles said.

"You got that right Knuckles," Silver, Shadow, and Tails said in unison with annoyed looks on there faces.

--

Amy was walking to her English class when her two friends Cream and Tikal came because they all three had the same class together.

"Hi Amy what's up," Tikal said.

"I saw what happened back there, you are truly amazing," Cream said.

"What's so amazing about rejecting a guy," Amy replied seeming bothered about what just happened with her and Sonic.

"You just rejected the Sonic the Hedgehog who is the player of our school and is part of the basketball team," Cream replied.

"Okay what is so special about him anyway," Amy asked curiously.

"Well he is admired by every girl in the school, and he is well-known by everyone," Tikal added.

"That's the reason why you are going to be well known also because you just rejected a player," Cream said.

"Oh whatever we need to get to class," Amy said as she walked ahead.

"She's cool," Cream and Tikal said in unison and in a cute way.

Amy arrived at her English class and saw all her classmates staring at her.

"Cool and spicy Amy Rose," a couple of girls said as Amy entered the room.

Shadow, Silver, and Sonic entered when they saw Amy going to her seat.

"Sonic look it's Amy again," Shadow pointed to where Amy was sitting.

Shadow and Silver gave him thumbs up for good luck. Amy was just sitting in her seat waiting for the class to begin; she turned her head to see a blue hedgehog heading toward her.

"Oh it's you again from earlier," Amy replied as she turned her head away from him.

"This is my second period class also and I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime," Sonic asked.

"Didn't I tell you before the answer is no," Amy replied.

"Oh my gosh did you hear that everyone she just rejected Sonic the player of our school as expected from her cool and spicy Amy Rose," Cream and Tikal said in unison as all the other girls squealed.

"Wow you guys are right she is well-known by almost anyone she comes into contact with," Sonic whispered to Silver and Shadow.

"Amy we admire you because you just rejected Sonic the hedgehog," a peach cat said.

"Now we know what to say to him if he ever asks me out," a magenta rabbit said.

"Oh no now she just influenced all the girls in this class and now know how to reject me," Sonic said as he watched all the girls' crowd around Amy.

"Now everyone get into your seats and what a wonderful day for you Miss Rose," their teacher replied as everyone went into their assigned seats.

"Now class we are going to learn about the grammar lesson about similes and also different metaphors," Mrs. Greta said.

Everyone took out their books and turned to page 154 in their grammar books. Amy wished that school would be over and time went by so slowly.

It is already time to go home and Amy walked with Cream and Tikal home.

"Hey Amy good day and many things happened today for you didn't it," Tikal asked.

"Yeah like when in my 3rd period class everyone was making fun of the teacher because he had a sticky note on his butt, my 5th period class there was a mess of paint and art equipment all over the walls and floors of the room, and I also forgot to tell you in 4th period, which Sonic is in that class also he tried to impress and flirt with me again with his running skills," Amy replied.

"It's like whenever I say no or when I reject he never stops bothering me, as if he is a stalker," Amy added.

"Well that's Sonic when he goes after a girl, there is no one stopping him, he is a really determined guy," Tikal replied.

"Why does he want to break other girl's hearts," Amy asked.

"Well we don't know Amy," Cream replied.

"I am going home see you later guys," Amy said as she walked toward the other path that leads to her house.

As Amy was walking she heard someone's footsteps coming closer and closer, it's like someone was following her and she turned around to see Sonic right behind her.

"What do you want," Amy asked looking rather annoyed of his presence.

"Come on cutie let's go out," Sonic replied as he cornered Amy into an ally where it was empty and no one was around.

"If I keep telling you no, I mean it," Amy answered as she was about to walk away, Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Let go," Amy asked politely as she tried to yank her hand away from Sonic's grip.

"No not until you go out with me," Sonic replied as he tried to lean in to kiss her. Amy pulled away and slapped Sonic's cheek, she runs away from him and tries to run as fast as she can back to her house.

After 15 minutes of running from Sonic she arrived back at her house. She opened the door quickly and slammed it shut very fast. Amy panted as she laid herself down on the couch.

Amy started to have thoughts in her head about all the things that happened today in school. She stared out into space, then she started to get nervous and started to act crazy.

"AHHHHH I can't believe there is too much things I have to worry about, first the rumors, then classroom incidents, and now a player that stalks and flirts with me, what's up with that," Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, throws a pillow in the air and it landed on her face.

"I better go upstairs now so I can do my homework," Amy said as she went upstairs and went into her room.

"Everyone thinks that I am cool and spicy, but to be honest it's not my character at all because ever since I first transferred to this school well I didn't know what to say to them, which caused them to think I'm cool and spicy I still remember it," Amy said as she flashbacks to when she first transferred to the school.

_Flashback_

"_Everyone this is your new classmate and she transferred from Emerald Town, her name is Amy Rose," Mrs. Lily said to her class._

_I didn't know what to say to my new classmates I started to hesitate, then my teacher said to snap me back to reality "Umm Amy."_

_So I just said "Hi nice meet you all," with annoyed look on my face, and that's when people started to think I was cool, just because I didn't know what to say back then._

_Ever since that incident, I haven't been myself and sometimes I wish I can wear something cute for once like wearing skirts and sexy clothes, but I think if I try now will anyone accept my character. I feel there is no way I can change now not now, not ever._

_End Flashback_

"Aww man I want to be normal, and be an honest girl, but I just don't know to express it though," Amy said as she took out her homework and started doing it.

"What I am going to do," Amy said as she stopped doing her homework and went to her balcony.

"The sun is very beautiful today, but I guess I do have one wish I always wanted, but I'll do it before I go to sleep," Amy said as she went back into her room.

--

After a few hours of doing her homework she finally finished and went downstairs to make dinner for herself.

She cooked and ate dinner and went back upstairs. It was 8:00 p.m. and she decided to go to sleep, but she remembered that she was going to make her wish into the dark and beautiful night sky and stars. She walked over to the balcony and looked up into the night sky and said "I have one wish I always wanted to come true and that is I wish I can be a better, honest, and more expressive person, please give me the courage to be a better, honest, and more expressive person," Amy said all of this with her eyes closed. Amy finished and went into her bed and fell asleep hoping her wish came true.

--

Amy woke up and felt a lump under her back. Amy lifted herself up to see what the lump was and turned out to be three strange little eggs under her back. Amy stared and said "I guess I really said it."

Amy stared at it the whole time until after 5 minutes she started to freak out

"EGGS," Amy screamed with shock.

"I did say that I wanted to be a better, honest, and more expressive person, but I didn't think I had to give birth for that to happen and besides I didn't even learn this yet," Amy said as she kept screaming and turned to where the eggs lay and she touched one of them that had a pom pom on it and said "It's warm and it looks like something is about to be born," as she picked up the pom pom egg. After a few minutes of looking at all three eggs she noticed the time and dressed up very quickly for school and just got a granola bar. She got her things ready and stared at the three eggs while she was putting the supplies she needs for school and decided that she should take the three eggs with her and so she made room in her bag for the eggs so she wouldn't break them.

Amy walked out of her house and locked the door. Amy started heading towards Emerald Coast High and had thoughts of what she had under her bed. _Hmm I wonder why those three strange little eggs were under my back though, I can feel that one of the eggs are about to hatch, but which one and what will come out of it._ She was still in her thoughts when Cream and Tikal jumped on her to surprise her and Amy got really scared.

"Oh it's just you guys I thought it was a stranger," Amy replied as she sighed of relief.

"Amy are you okay, you seem depressed," Cream asked looking at Amy's worried face.

"Oh it's nothing of your concern," Amy replied trying to sound that nothing is wrong.

"Awww come on Amy we want to know what's wrong," Cream said.

"I told you nothing's wrong," Amy replied.

"But first do you want to know what is coming up," Tikal asked Amy and Cream.

"What is it," Amy asked.

"The Homecoming Prom for the basketball game is coming in a few days," Tikal replied.

"Really and I always wanted to ask someone to go with me" Cream said.

"So who are you going ask to the Homecoming Prom," Amy asked getting into the subject hoping it would keep her mind off the eggs.

"Well I was hoping I could ask Tails, but I don't know," Cream replied as she blushed.

"Well why don't you ask him," Amy said to encourage Cream.

"The only problem is that he hangs out with Sonic the Hedgehog and he might reject me because he is actually friends with the player," Cream replied as she feels discouraged.

"Just try at least, it's like saying you want him, but you don't want to date him," Amy said trying to convince Cream.

"Okay I'll try," Cream replied.

"It's really awkward that you don't act this way this much Amy, are you feeling okay," Tikal asked wondering why the sudden changed in her personality.

"No I'm fine why you ask," Amy replied.

"Never mind all I'm saying is that we have got to get dates for this year's Homecoming," Tikal said.

"So who are you asking Amy," Cream asked wondering if Amy had anyone in mind.

"I don't know I haven't met a guy that meets my standards," Amy replied.

"We have got to walk faster," Tikal said.

"Why," Cream asked.

"Well because the Homecoming tickets are selling right now," Tikal replied.

"This early in the morning," Amy said looking rather confused.

"Yes that's why we can get our tickets early and the next few days we can pick out a dress to wear," Tikal replied.

"Great idea," Cream said.

Amy, Tikal, and Cream all ran to the school as fast as they can and arrived at the school in 3 minutes. Tikal and Cream ran to the ticket booth to purchase their tickets and bought three because they think Amy is going. Amy was just waiting for her friends to purchase tickets while she stood to the side sitting on a bench and peered through her bag to see if the three eggs were still okay and if they were all in tip top shape.

After staring at her three eggs Cream and Tikal surprised her and said "So what have you got there."

"Uhh nothing," Amy replied as she closed her bag.

"So Tikal who are you taking," Cream asked her eagerly.

"Uhh I might ask Knuckles I really like him a lot," Tikal replied with a smile on her face.

"Cool and I'll be going to class now," Amy said.

"Okay then bye Amy see you later," Cream said as she and Tikal waved goodbye.

"First I need to go to my locker to get my Chemistry book," Amy said as she went to her locker and did her combination, right after she started to walk to class.

--

"Now where is she," Sonic said as he was searching for Amy.

"Oh are you looking for Amy," Silver asked.

"Yes he is idiot," Shadow replied.

"Why is he looking for her," Knuckles asked.

"Because you should know Sonic by now Knuckles, once Sonic goes after a girl he will be determined to get her to like him and then break her heart later," Tails replied.

"Sonic just forget about her she will never love you and she never will," Shadow said as Silver, Knuckles, and Tails agreed with Shadow.

"I'm not giving up just because she rejected me three times already yesterday and that makes me want her even more," Sonic replied with confidence in his tone.

"Sonic sure has a head-strong character of trying to get Amy's attention to like him and Sonic who are you asking to go with you to the Homecoming Prom after the basketball game," Tails asked.

"Well isn't it obvious," Sonic replied.

"You are not serious, she is going to reject you no matter how many times you try to ask her," Shadow replied as Silver agreed with him.

"I'm never giving up," Sonic replied.

"Well then who are you going to ask to the Homecoming Shadow," Silver asked.

"Well I always wanted to ask Rouge," Shadow replied as he blushed at what he just said.

"Whoa you mean the popular girl who has that indescribable beauty and that whenever she walks by any guys they fall for her beauty," Knuckles asked.

"Uhh yeah who else," Shadow replied.

"Hey Sonic there she is," Silver said pointing at Amy who is about to enter her Chemistry class.

"Aww time to ask her now," Sonic said as his friends gave him thumbs up for good luck.

--

Amy was about to enter her Chemistry class when she saw Sonic blocking her from entering her classroom.

"What do you want," Amy asked with an annoyed tone in her voice because of his presence.

"Umm I was wondering if-," Sonic was about to say.

"Sorry and what is the word I'm looking for no," Amy replied.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say," Sonic replied with confusion.

"Umm I have to get to class," Amy replied as she tried to get by Sonic, but Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Not until you agree to go with me to the Homecoming Prom," Sonic replied as he leaned closer to her.

"Get away from me Sonic," Amy replied as she pushed Sonic away from her.

Amy ran right into the classroom and her classmates all said "Oh my gosh you rejected Sonic the Hedgehog."

"As expected from Amy cool and spicy," a few girls said.

Amy just went to her seat and just sat there quietly until class started.

Period 1 went by and Amy walked out of her classroom to go to her locker get her books; it was like that until 4th period came, which was P.E.

All the girls in the locker room for P.E. started chatting with each other about the Homecoming Prom and what they were going to wear.

Amy immediately changed fast and went out into where the numbers were.

There she waited for about 15 minutes until everyone came out at the same time.

Amy saw everyone coming out of the locker rooms and the teachers soon came out 3 minutes later.

Alright class make sure you all go on your assigned numbers so I can take role," Mr. Kangu said as everyone sat in their assigned numbers.

Their teacher took role, during that Sonic gave a wink to Amy and she just rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes of taking role Mr. Kangu said "Alright class you are going to run 10 laps on the track and make sure you shout out your numbers to me so I can record them," as Amy was looking into her bag to make sure the eggs were okay.

"Awww man," half the class said.

"Do not complain why can't you all be like Miss Amy Rose the one that stays quiet about everything," Mr. Kangu said as everyone stared at her.

"Cool and spicy Amy Rose," the girls said in a cute way.

"Alright class let's get down on the track," Mr. Kangu said as he and the class got up to go to the track to run laps. Amy said in her head _I don't know, if I can run all 10 laps by myself, though I'm not confident enough._

Suddenly a voice came into her head right before they were all on the track ready to run the first lap.

_Then change your character: from a girl who has poor athletic ability to a girl who has good athletic ability: Character Change._

At the moment Mr. Kangu said go Amy ran at super speed, and Sonic caught up to her and said "Hey you're not half bad at running, but I'm still better."

"I would like to see you try," Amy replied with confidence.

"Okay just watch me," Sonic said as he ran faster than the speed of light.

Amy was staring at Sonic and how fast he was going on, but then the character change, took effect, but it made Amy run even fast as Sonic.

"AHHHHH what's going on why am I running fast as Sonic," Amy whispered to herself as she running towards to where Sonic was.

Sonic turned around to see where Amy was and said "What the hell how did she catch up to me impossible."

Amy smiled at Sonic with a smirk on her face as she zoomed past him. Sonic's face was like what the hell.

Amy ran to the line said "23."

Mr. Kangu recorded lap number one for Amy and Sonic said "16," right after.

"So you want to race huh," Sonic said with confidence as he caught up with Amy.

"Sure," Amy replied back and Amy said in her head _What the hell what am I saying, this is not in my character._

"Let's make a deal," Sonic replied.

"What is the deal," Amy asked with a smirk.

"Well if I beat you, then you will be my date to homecoming," Sonic replied.

"And if I win you will leave me alone," Amy replied.

"Deal," they both said in unison as they both started to run as fast their legs can carry them.

Sonic was ahead of Amy, but then her character change went to the full limit as Amy sped off at the same speed as Sonic, but she ran fast and did her all her laps in 10 seconds. Sonic was face was all shocked and surprise as he saw Amy beat him.

"Oh yeah I won, now you must do as you promise, you must leave me alone," Amy said as Sonic finished his last lap feeling rather disappointed because he lost to Amy.

"No never," Sonic replied as he grabbed her hand and led her to the top bleachers as Amy's character change faded.

"We made a deal," Amy said angrily as she tried to yank her hand away from Sonic's grip, but he was too strong.

"I'm never giving up on you babe," Sonic said trying to not admit his defeat.

"Leave me alone already," Amy said as she tried to slap him, but he got her hand and brought her closer to him as he tried to kiss her. Amy tried to push Sonic's face away from hers, and he started to kiss her neck. Amy used this to her advantage and slapped his head away from him.

"You'd wish you never did that," Sonic said as he pulled her closer once more, but Amy didn't know what to do, then suddenly the same voice from earlier came into her head and said _Don't worry I'll help you get out of this from a girl who can't escape from a flirting guy to one who can escape from a flirting guy: Character Change. _At this instant Amy's hair pin turn into a pom pom and she ran to where their teacher Mr. Kangu.

"Man she escaped, but I'm never giving up, not now especially if I don't even have a date for Homecoming," Sonic whispered to himself.

Amy was sitting where her teacher was and looked inside her bag to see that one of her eggs was about to hatch and it floated in mid-air, Amy got the egg and put it back in her bag as she ran behind a building right behind where the teacher was sitting still recording the number of laps for the rest of the others. Amy opened her bag and the egg once again floated in mid-air and it was glowing as Amy heard a crack and hatched into a little chibi of herself but her quills were tied at the right side, but she wore a purple cheerleading outfit.

"Ehh what are you and were you the one that helped me get away from Sonic and the one who helped me win the race," Amy asked the chibi.

"Yes I was the one who helped you, my name is May, your guardian self," the chibi replied.

"Guardian self what's that," Amy asked looking confusingly at the strange chibi.

"Guardian selves are the other possible characters you want to be and I am your character desire to be more athletic and way cool personality," May replied.

"I can see by the way you helped me, but still why change my character when I was feeling worried that I wouldn't finish," Amy asked curiously.

"Well that's a guardian selves job is to make sure you are always happy and worry about how you act towards others, especially when you are feeling down we all will try our best to keep you in a good mood," May replied.

"So my wish really did come true," Amy said.

"Yep it sure did and these two eggs will be too when they both hatch," May replied as she gave Amy a smile.

"Now get back into your egg," Amy said.

"Why though," May asked looking at Amy with a weird look on her face.

"Because I don't want my P.E. teacher to see I'm missing," Amy replied.

"Don't worry your teacher will never be able to see me because only people with guardian selves can see others guardian selves," May replied.

"Really see I'll go with you," May replied as she and Amy walked and her teacher said "Oh Miss Rose as usual you always do your best in my class, love your effort, keep it up."

Amy walked away with confusion and just said "Whatever."

"She's cool even though she is one of my students," Mr. Kangu said in a cute way.

"Wow you sure are right May," Amy replied.

"Wow Amy are you like looked up to from everyone here," May asked.

"Umm May it's like the whole school thinks I'm cool and spicy," Amy replied as she got annoyed because it happens everyday of her school life.

--

P.E. ended in 30 minutes as Amy and her whole class went into the locker rooms to change back into their regular clothes. Amy walked out of the girl's locker room first as she runs to the gate in between the gym and the locker rooms she is blocked by Sonic as she got really annoyed of him popping up in front of her all the time to get her to like him.

"Hey babe what you did today on the track was really awesome," Sonic said seductively.

"Oh trying to flirt with me again, it's not working," Amy said as she stick her tongue out when she walked by Sonic.

"Damn she is hot, but she is not going to be easy," Sonic said as he checked out her butt.

Amy walked to the gate and waited for the bell.

"Amy why do you keep rejecting him," May asked.

"Because he is a player, a person who makes girls fall for him, but then breaks the girls hearts later and keeps doing it so he can get other girl's attention," Amy replied looking rather annoyed at May for bringing up Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Oh I see," May replied.

"Why bring him up in our conversation," Amy asked.

"Well it seems he likes you a lot," May said.

"Well that's what he wants me to do, but I'm not falling for it," Amy replied.

"Oh okay," May said as she looked behind her to see Sonic looking at Amy feeling worried about Sonic because of Amy. The bell rung and Amy and May walked out of the gate to 5th period.

--

After 2 hours of 5th period and 6th period it was already time to go home.

Amy walked out of the school gates and ran as fast as she can because she already knew Sonic by now he would try to flirt with her again.

Tikal and Cream were about to go to Amy's 6th period when they saw her running out so fast and said "Hey Amy." Amy just sped off without them saying hi and Tikal and Cream were confused at Amy's weird behavior.

"Here let me help you: character change from a girl who can't run fast to a girl who can run fast," May said as Amy's hair pin changed into a pom pom and she ran fast back to her house and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks May for helping me again," Amy said as the pom pom on her head turned back into a hair pin and Amy went into the kitchen to get a snack and went upstairs, while May just followed close behind her.

"You were a big help today May," Amy said as she smiled at May.

"What did I do," May asked.

"Well you helped me get away from Sonic the Hedgehog twice today and I thank you because ever since my first encounter with him he always tries to flirt with me at every chance he has," Amy said.

"Oh really," May replied.

"I have got to do my homework, then cook dinner, and then go to sleep," Amy said.

"I guess you live alone," May said.

"Yep I do," Amy replied.

--

2 hours later Amy finished her homework, she went downstairs to cook dinner and after a good 30 minutes of eating dinner it was about 8:30 p.m. Amy went to sleep and said in her head _I have just unlocked a feeling that I can be an athlete and I wonder what guardian self will come out next._ Amy fell asleep soundly as May went back into her egg and sleeps inside.

_I hope today will be like what happens tomorrow, but even better._

**END Song (New Day)**

**It's in the morning**

**I feel today is always going to be the same**

**I hope there will be a change**

**Though I hope that my heart will let me be honest**

**I feel that the days will always be the same**

**But something will come up in school**

**I look up into the sky**

**Tomorrow will be the new day**

**My heart starts to feel**

**This feeling I never had before**

**But I can feel happy when my friends are with me**

**It's the new day **

**A feeling I never had before**

**I hope that tomorrow will be a new and better day**

**Ooh yeah my heart starts to feel**

**I always deny my feelings**

**I hope tomorrow will be a better and new day**

**A Preview of Episode 2: My Level-Headed Character**

**Oh my gosh this isn't good I'm not feeling confident if I can resolve my friends fight with Sonic's friends," Amy said.**

"**Well what happened," May asked Amy.**

"**Well every time Sonic flirts with me Tikal and Cream get really annoyed with it and try to push him away from me," Amy said.**

"**Well isn't that a good thing," May asked.**

"**Yes, but now Sonic's friends are picking a fight with Tikal and Cream, it's like it is going to start a huge problem for the whole school and I don't want that to happen," Amy replied to May.**

"**Oh that's not good," May replied.**

"**But still I'm not confident I am not a level-headed person, which is not in my character," Amy added.**

"**Yes you are a level-headed person," a mysterious voice said.**

"**Huh who said that," Amy asked the voice to reveal itself, but the voice didn't respond at all.**

"**Whoa who was that," May asked Amy.**

"**I have no clue at all," Amy replied.**

"**Anyway next time on Guardian Selves Episode 2: My Level-Headed Character," Amy and May said in unison.**

"**Anyway I wonder whose voice is that," Amy asked.**

**That's the end of episode 1.**

**Well sorry for the 1****st**** chapter to be long I am doing it by episodes.**


	2. Ep 2: My LevelHeaded Character

**Guardian Selves**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, sing, singing**

**Is this me?**

**Keeping cool is what I just do**

**But is this the real me that I am?**

**But the truth is that's not who I am?**

**My wish is to be expressing myself**

**Pushing aside all the problems**

**I wish to really be honest**

**It's not me, is what they all say**

**My own heart will unlock**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**My guardian selves are always there with me**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**It's okay to change**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**Because I have more than just one character**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**You can change is you want**

**Hopefully**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, sing, singing**

**Is this me?**

**Episode 2: My Level-Headed Character**

Amy awoke with her alarm clock beeping like crazy and after a few minutes she pushed the button for the beeping to stop.

"Wow I hope today will be a great day for me and I hope that Sonic will stop bothering me," Amy said as May got out of her egg.

"Good morning Amy," May said as she greeted Amy with a smile.

"Good morning to you too May," Amy replied as she got her uniform clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

As Amy was in the shower she started to think about events that were happening to her especially with the player Sonic _Hmm why doesn't he give up he is getting on my nerves and really an annoying guy to be around with._

Amy kept thinking about all the events that were happening throughout the whole week and she forgot one thing and she said "Oh my gosh I totally forgot the Homecoming Prom is this Friday," as she put one hand over her mouth in shock. After 15 minutes of taking a shower she put on her clothes in a panic and hurry. May was confused by Amy's sudden change from happy-going to nervous and embarrassed and asked "Amy you okay."

"No I'm not," Amy replied as she was putting on her clothes in a hurry.

"Well what is it," May asked.

"I'll tell you as we leave the house," Amy replied as she put all her books in her and bag. Amy went downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat as her breakfast. Amy and May were outside of her house as Amy locked the door and started to walk toward the high school.

"Well are you going to tell me," May asked again.

"Well you see the Homecoming Prom is this Friday and I have no date for the prom," Amy replied as she started to freak out again.

"Don't worry you have lots of time," May replied with confidence.

"IT'S NOT OKAY THE PROM IS IN TWO DAYS," Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh you can still get a boy to be your date in two days," May replied.

"I haven't found the guy I want to go with," Amy said.

"Why don't you ask Sonic," May asked.

"No way, he's a player like I told you and besides he gets on my nerves," Amy replied with a huge denial face.

"Besides do you know any other guy right now," May asked slyly.

"No," Amy replied as she hated the idea of asking Sonic, but she still wouldn't give in to May of asking Sonic.

"Okay then suit yourself," May said.

"I have got to find my friends Tikal and Cream," Amy said.

"Oh who are they," May asked wondering who they were.

"Well Tikal and Cream are my friends," Amy replied.

"Oh so you are trying to find them," May said.

"Yeah and I have to hurry to school," Amy replied as she tried to run fast.

"Oh don't worry Amy I'll help you," May said.

"Okay then," Amy replied as she was still running.

"From a girl who can't run fast to a girl who can run fast: Character Change," May said as Amy's hairpin turned into a pom pom and Amy started to run fast and she arrived at the school in 2 minutes and the pom pom turned back into a hairpin.

"Thanks May you are a big help," Amy said. Amy walked into the school to try and find Tikal and Cream. Amy searched where the quad area was and saw Tikal and Cream talking to a white bat and a purple cat, Amy was wondering who they were talking to, and just walked toward to where her friends were. As soon as Amy was walking towards them the white bat and the purple cat turn to see the pink hedgehog walking towards them.

"Oh hi Amy, it's nice to meet you in person," the white bat said as she smiled at Amy.

"Yeah I finally get to meet you in person," the purple cat added to what Rouge said.

"Oh what are your names," Amy asked.

"I'm Rouge the Bat," Rouge, the white bat replied.

"And I'm Blaze the Cat," Blaze, the purple cat replied.

"And you go to this school," Amy asked.

"Yep and we are both actually singers," Rouge said.

"Wait you mean the Rouge the Bat and the Blaze the Cat who are singers who sing for the famous band Thieving Princess, no way," Amy replied as she started to squeal loudly.

"Wow Tikal you were right she is a fan of our songs," Rouge said as she smiled to Tikal as Amy was still squealing.

"May I have your autograph please and I can't believe it Tikal, Cream how come you never told me that you knew them," Amy asked.

"Well it's a long story and we knew them, but they have been disguising themselves so no one will notice them," Cream replied looked at Tikal.

"Oh but still may I have your autograph," Amy asked with stars in her eyes holding out a Thieving Princess Band Shirt for both of them to sign.

"Okay sure," Blaze and Rouge replied in unison as they both smiled at Amy.

"Oh thank you so much," Amy replied with joy in her eyes as Blaze and Rouge both signed her Thieving Princess Shirt and hugged them both tight.

"Your welcome Amy," Blaze and Rouge said in unison as they watched Amy admire their signatures.

"Well Amy this is our first week at your school and we were wondering if you, Tikal, and Cream escort us or show us where our classrooms are because we still haven't figure it out yet," Blaze asked.

"Sure we'll go with you," Amy replied with great enthusiasm.

"Great where is this Chemistry class for both of us," Rouge asked Amy showing the locator card.

"Oh you are in the same class as me," Amy replied.

"Really and what's the second period class," Blaze asked.

"We're in the same class with us this time," Cream replied as she pointed at Tikal, Amy and herself.

"Really that's cool," Rouge said. The bell rung and Amy said "Come on Rouge, Blaze let's get to our 1st period."

"Right behind you Amy," Rouge said as she and Blaze followed her to their 1st period class.

"So Amy have you made some new friends," May asked smiling at Amy's happy going face.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

"Oh yeah Amy we can see your guardian self," Rouge said as she and Blaze saw May.

"You can see me," May asked looking rather confused.

"Yes because we have our own guardian selves," Blaze replied as Blaze and Rouge's guardian selves came out to say hi to May.

"Oh," Amy said as she saw a Devil, an Angel, and a Japanese dancer guardian selves.

"Whoa," Amy and May said in shock.

"These are my guardian selves the devil and the angel," Rouge said.

"The name's Zo," the devil guardian self said as she greeted Amy and May.

"And my name is Clo," the angel guardian self as she greeted Amy and May with a curtsy.

"And this is my guardian self Fira," Blaze said as the guardian dressed in a kimono gave a wink at Amy and May.

"But we must get to class," Amy reminded Rouge and Blaze as they nodded their heads in return as they ran to the chemistry class there was a red figure watching the three from behind a pillar and said "So looks like the two idol singers are in the same 1st period class as Amy I better go tell Shadow and Sonic about this," as the red figure ran to the other side to tell Sonic and the others.

--

"Oh I have to go find Rouge and ask her if she wants to be my date for Homecoming," Shadow said as he was talking to Silver, Sonic, and Tails.

"Dude I have heard that she has only been in our school for one week and Shadow you already like her," Sonic said looking rather annoyed.

"Yeah I have also heard that she is a singer with a singing partner who sings for this famous band called the Thieving Princess," Tails added.

"Oh so I fell in love with an idol singer," Shadow replied.

"Yep basically," Silver said.

"Whoa, but when is it the right time for me to ask her though," Shadow asked.

Sonic was about to say something when they saw their friend Knuckles running towards them and stopped as soon as he arrived at his friends.

"So Knuckles where have you been," Tails asked wondering why Knuckles was running.

"Oh Shadow, Sonic I found out Amy and those idol singers are in the same 1st and 2nd period class, which Rouge is in the 1st two classes with Amy," Knuckles replied as he was still panting.

"Oh Shadow remember that Amy is in our 2nd period class," Sonic added.

"Yeah and I can ask her second period," Shadow said as he and the others ran to their classes and Shadow was in Formal Geometry as he kept daydreaming Rouge and him at the prom dancing with each other and looking into each other's eyes with romantic faces as they were about to kiss, when the teacher slammed the book to snap Shadow back to reality.

"Shadow would like to tell the class what is the square root of 50," Mrs. Luna asked Shadow examining Shadow.

"The square root of 50 first find two factors and one will have a perfect square and that would be 25 and the other number will be two, which the answer is 5 radical 2," Shadow replied very calmly.

"Wow even when you are daydreaming you can still do math at the same time, I'm impressed," Mrs. Luna said.

Shadow was still amazed that he actually answered the math problem even though he daydreamed and sighed in relief.

--

1 hour later the bell rang and Shadow started to walk towards his 2nd period as Sonic and Silver walked right beside him 5 minutes later.

"Hey Silver, Sonic," Shadow said.

"Hi Shadow," Sonic replied.

"So how was your 1st period," Shadow asked.

"Well mine was actually cool, I actually passed my English test," Silver said as he smiled.

"Wow amazing," Sonic said annoyed.

"Okay then how was your 1st period Sonic," Shadow asked Sonic.

"Oh well you know the usual with her," Sonic said slyly as all three hedgehogs arrived at their 2nd period class.

"Okay here we are at 2nd period," Shadow replied as he saw Amy, Blaze, and Rouge walked in together. Shadow, Sonic, and Silver all walked in together and saw the three girls sitting next to one another.

"Shadow now is your chance to ask her," Sonic whispered to Shadow as he and Silver gave him thumbs up for good luck. Sonic and Silver sat to the front while Shadow walked nervously to where Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were sitting. Shadow didn't notice that Sonic and Silver were watching him from where they were sitting.

"Umm R-R-ouge," Shadow said nervously as he saw the white bat's beauty up close he couldn't stop but stare at her.

"Umm yes Shadow," Rouge asked as she stared into his crimson eyes with a smile.

"Uh I was wondering if you want to go to the Homecoming Prom with me," Shadow said as he blushed and his heartbeat was beating rapidly waiting for her answer.

"Sure Shadow I was about to ask you and I am singing for the Homecoming with my singing partner Blaze here," Rouge smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shadow was surprised and said "Oh thank you so much."

"Your welcome," Rouge said as she and Shadow smiled at each other.

Shadow walked away and did a silent yes.

"Wow Shadow you did it," Sonic said slyly.

"What how did you guys know Rouge said yes," Shadow asked wondering how did they know so fast.

"Well we were watching you the whole time and we knew because when you did a silent yes right behind her back we knew she said yes," Silver added.

"But anyways way to go Shadow," Sonic said.  
"Oh thanks I guess," Shadow replied.

"I think I am starting to like the other idol singer," Silver said as he stared at the purple cat dazed by her pretty cute face and yellow eyes.

"Oh Silver want to ask her," Sonic asked slyly wondering how Silver is going to react.

"I don't know," Silver replied shyly as he turned around so Shadow and Sonic wouldn't see him blushing.

"Come on Silver, you don't have a date for Homecoming and just to let you know her name is Blaze," Shadow added knowing what Sonic was trying to do to Silver.

"Oh I just don't know if I should and Blaze is a pretty cute girl," Silver replied as he stared at her innocent face thinking that she can never harm anything.

"Come on Silver," Shadow said until he bell rang for 2nd period class to start.

The whole class kept talking even though their teacher kept telling them to quiet down.

--

30 minutes later Silver decided to go in the group where Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were all in a group, since they had to do a group project in groups of 4. Silver thought this could be his chance to ask Blaze to be his date.

"Wait aren't you friends with that arrogant and flirting Sonic," Amy asked as her anger was flaring up.

"Umm yes, but I'm not like him though," Silver replied calmly.

"Come on Amy give him a chance, just because he is friends with Sonic, doesn't mean he acts like him am I right," Blaze asked as she looked at Silver.

"Yes don't worry I'm not like him actually I feel worried about him though because every time he breaks the girls heart he puts on a serious and depressed face as if he wants a girl who would understand his feelings and he was never a player back then," Silver replied.

"Really," Amy said looking rather surprised of what Silver was telling them.

"Yeah I'll tell you the whole story some other time, but first we have got to get this writing poster done before the period ends and turn it in remember," Silver replied.

"Oh right," Amy said as she was getting interested in what Silver was telling her how Sonic wasn't always the arrogant and flirtiest type he is now and immediately got to work along with Rouge, Blaze, and Silver working on their English poster.

As they were doing the poster Silver asked "Umm Blaze do you want to be my date for Homecoming."

Blaze said to Fira "Oh no I don't know what to say Fira help me."

"Okay then I'll help from a girl who doesn't know how to answer from a girl who can answer: Character Change," Fira replied as Blazes hair band turned into a fireball as Blaze turned from her normal self to a completely different character into a nice and well mannered girl.

"Oh sure Silver I'll be your date to Homecoming," Blaze answered back in a cute and honest manner.

"Really thanks Blaze," Silver replied as he gave her a hug and the character change faded and she changed back to normal and gave Silver a hug.

While Silver was getting supplies on the other side of the room Amy asked Blaze "Blaze is that what your character is like after you character change with Fira."

"Yep I don't how to answer to people because I don't know what they will say to me and my dream is to be a great dancer other than a singer even though I fulfilled becoming a great singer and that was why Fira was born because she was born from that feeling and my character change has two sides to it and you do not want to know what's the other part of my character change with Fira," Blaze replied.

"Wow your character change must be something really special," May said.

"What do you mean," Blaze asked looking rather confused at what May was saying.

"She means that your character change is the way you want to be," Fira replied interpreting what May was saying.

"Oh so the way I ran yesterday was the way I want to be," Amy asked looking back to yesterday when May helped her get away from Sonic and also how se beat him in the race during P.E.

"Yep," May and Fira said as they nodded their heads in agreement.

Silver came back with the extra supplies they needed to finish the poster.

--

The bell rung as soon as they finished and Amy told Silver, Blaze, and Rouge that she will give the poster to the teacher, as they left the classroom already. Sonic noticed that Amy was still in the classroom and waited at the corner for Amy.

Amy walked outside the classroom and was about to go to her locker to see Sonic standing before her.

"Hi Ames," Sonic said seductively.

"Leave me alone," Amy replied with annoyance in her tone.

"Come on babe you and me behind the school," Sonic said as he got closer to Amy and cornered her in a hallway which was empty.

"Uhh no," Amy replied as she stepped away from him, but Sonic held her closer to him. Amy tried to get away from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Come on Amy I just want to ask you something," Sonic replied seductively as he was leaning in to kiss Amy there lips were inches closer to each other. Tikal, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge all came to see what was taking Amy so long. Cream and Tikal took Sonic's hands away from Amy's body and stood in front of Amy really angry.

"Sonic stay away from Amy, stop flirting with her, and how come you won't give up on her," Tikal asked angrily.

"Well you see Amy is a cool girl and way different from all the other girls that go here," Sonic replied and stared at Amy who is behind Cream and Tikal.

"Yeah just leave her alone," Cream said.

"Oh are you saying you want to fight you two are just girls, Knuckles and Tails can take you down easy," Sonic replied.

Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver were looking for Sonic until they found a crowd of students and was wondering what was going on. They went into the crowd of students to find Sonic, Cream, and Tikal about to fight each other.

"Oh good Tails, Knuckles you are just in time help me beat up these two pipsqueaks," Sonic asked.

"Sure Sonic," Knuckles replied as he pushed Tikal to the floor, but Cream punched Sonic in the face.

Amy was staring in horror and shock that her two friends were getting hurt just because of her, she decided to run away, but she decided to stay to see if she can stop the fight though she wasn't confident.

"Amy what's wrong," May asked feeling worried because she sensed Amy's insecurity.

"Well I feel that I should stay here to see if I can stop the fighting between Sonic ad his friends and my friends, though I'm not confident I'm not the kind of person who thinks level-headed," Amy replied as she put on a depressed face as May was staring very sadly at Amy.

"_You are a level-headed person, you just don't know that yet, and change from a girl who is not level-headed to a girl who is level-headed: Character Change," _a mysterious voice replied as Amy's hairpin turned into a boomerang diamond and Amy turned from her normal self to a different character.

"Umm you all shouldn't be fighting if you were smart you better stop fighting now so you wouldn't cause any problems for our school and besides do you want to get in trouble," Amy said in a serious tone as she glared at them.

"Amy," Cream and Tikal said in unison looking rather confused by Amy's sudden change of behavior.

"Okay fine then you girls won this round, and Amy you will be mine," Sonic replied as he gave her wink, Amy's character change faded, and Amy just rolled her eyes at him.  
Amy, Cream, and Tikal walked towards the other direction as all the other girls said "Amy's cool."

"Guys why did you have to start a fight with the most popular guy in school," Amy asked looking rather annoyed at her friends for defending her.

"Well it's just that every time Sonic flirts with you we get really annoyed with it," Tikal replied.

"Why I can handle my own," Amy said looking at her friends a little disappointed in them.

"Amy we have never seen Sonic go up to girls this many times before," Cream replied.

"Really," Amy asked curiously.

"Yep for him it usually only takes him once to get girl's attention and they instantly fell for him, but for you it's different," Cream replied.

"Oh, but why won't he give up he gets on my nerves," Amy asked curiously.

"Well he will do anything to get any girl's attention especially yours," Tikal answered as they each walked toward their perspective 3rd period class.

--

Blaze and Rouge noticed that Amy, Tikal, and Cream left because they were talking to Shadow and Silver.

"Oh my Amy and the others are gone got to go," Rouge said as she and Blaze gave them hugs and ran to any direction to find their friends.

"Oh guys I am just going to go to my 3rd period class," Amy said.

"Okay Amy see you later then," Tikal replied as she and Cream walked together as they saw Amy walk the other direction.

--

As Amy was walking the other direction she started to think who helped her speak so level-headed.

"Amy what's on your mind," May asked feeling worried about Amy.

"Well I am trying to figure out who helped me think level-headed," Amy replied still trying to figure out who change her character.

"Well I think it might be one of the other two eggs that hasn't hatched yet," May answered.

"You think so, what makes you think that," Amy asked May so curiously.

"Remember you character changed and that has got to be one of your two eggs that haven't hatched yet," May replied.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot my other two guardian characters haven't yet," Amy said as she checked in her bag to make sure they were still both okay.

Before Amy closed her bag the purple egg with a boomerang diamond floated in mid-air and Amy got the egg and put it back in her bag.

The bell rung a few minutes later and Amy ran to her 3rd period class, which was a few more steps and she went right into her class. The bell rung and Amy walked to her seat very calmly as everyone in the room admired Amy and her cool personality.

Their teacher came a few minutes later and said "Alright settle down class."

"First I have an announcement about what's happening in two days," their teacher said.

"Oh," the whole class replied seeming surprised.

"In two days you all know that the Homecoming Prom is coming and I will not give homework on Friday," the teacher said.

"ALRIGHT," the whole class yelled in delight and some whistled loudly.

Amy was just looking just her usual cool self as everyone called it.

Suddenly Amy felt that one of her eggs hatched during her classmate's celebration. Amy opened her bag to see the purple egg floated in mid-air as it cracked and hatched into another chibi of herself, but she was purple with a boomerang diamond on the right side of her head band and had a different hairstyle which part of her hair was rolled into a ball.

"Hello my name is Mari and I am your character desire to be level-headed and be skilled in the magic arts or to say black and white magic," the chibi self said.

"So you were the voice from earlier that made me level-headed am I right," Amy asked.

"Yes and that was when you really wanted to be level-headed," Mari replied.

"Thank you Mari if you didn't character change who knows what troubles would come if you didn't change my character and thanks again," Amy said as she smiled at Mari.

"Well it's our jobs as guardian selves to help you in time of need," Mari replied as she smiled at Amy and May nodded in agreement.

"Now I only have one egg left I wonder what guardian self will come out of it," Amy asked as she held out her last egg which was blue.

"Don't worry we only hatched because you wanted help others and you needed our help," May replied.

"Really," Amy said.

"Yeah you are honest, expressive, and will become a better person you just don't know it yet," Mari replied.

"Thank you May, Mari you both had made my life so easier for me, and I am starting to discover my true self thanks to you two," Amy said calmly as she patted both their heads firmly and softly.

"Your welcome if you want us to change your character, then just tell us when," May said.

"Really," Amy asked seeming more excited than ever.

"Yes we are your guardian selves that's what we do, help you in time of need," Mari and May replied in unison.

"I have got to stop talking to you," Amy said to her guardian selves.

"Why," May asked looking rather confused.

"Because my classmates are going to think I am talking to ghosts," Amy replied.

"Okay we'll go back into our eggs," May said as Mari agreed as they went back into Amy's bag and went back into their perspective egg.

Her classmates were still cheering that they weren't getting any homework, but then stopped when their teacher said "Okay quiet down class and also I will not give you homework for the rest of this week too."

"ALRIGHT," the whole class started to cheer again, but even louder.

Amy started to think _Oh no I don't even have a date for Homecoming, I totally forgot._

"Amy you feeling alright," May asked.

"No I just remembered I still don't have a date for Homecoming," Amy replied.

"Oh want to ask Sonic," Mari asked.

"No never," Amy replied with an angry face.

"Mari let me tell you Amy doesn't like Sonic at all," May replied trying to let Mari Amy hates Sonic.

"Why though," Mari asked still looking rather confused.

"Well you see Sonic is a player, he will do anything to get any girl's attention especially Amy's and he flirts with her at any chance he gets," May replied.

"Oh I see," Mari said as she finally understands why Amy tries to get away from Sonic.

--

The last 2 hours of school was going really slow and Amy wanted to get out so badly.

Amy was just sitting in her last period class waiting for the bell to ring for just the last 5 minutes of class.

"Oh come on I want to go home already," Amy whispered to herself.

"Wow is school really that boring," Mari said as she looked at Amy with a disappointed look on her face.

After so many thoughts about what happened today Amy felt lost in her thoughts until the bell snapped her back to reality. Amy got back to normal and saw her guardian selves looking at her worriedly.

"What is wrong May, Mari," Amy asked looking rather confused why May and Mari both have worried looks on their faces.

"Why do you two feel so worried," Amy asked.

"Well we are worried about you because we feel something is bothering you," May replied.

"Well we were wondering is something is bothering you," Mari asked.

"Yeah first I don't have a date for Homecoming and just thinking about the incident that had happened today I can't believe my friends," Amy replied.

"Well they were only trying to protect you Amy from Sonic," May said trying to comfort Amy and trying to convince her to accept her friend's actions of protecting her.

"Well I have got to get home," Amy said as she, May, and Mari walked out of the classroom, then went through the gate that leads out of the school.

As Amy walked out the gate Amy started to have thoughts _What is my real character, I wish I can be my true self._

As Amy was walking back to her house, a strange feeling she felt and something from the sky was sparkling it was floating in mid-air, it landed right in Amy's hands and it turned out to be a lock when it stopped glowing.

"What is this a lock," Amy asked May and Mari as the lock looked like an Emerald, but with 4 shaped hearts in the background with a keyhole in the middle.

"Oh I have seen this in my mind for some reason, it told me that this item is called the Emerald Lock and it will come in time of need of when the chosen one will try to hide her true and hidden feelings and it will unlock her true feelings she kept deep in her heart," Mari replied.

"Really how do you know about this already," May asked Mari.

"Well somehow this mysterious voice came into my head and told me all about this special lock," Mari replied.

"Really so what does this lock do for me," Amy asked Mari as she and May looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Well the mysterious voice told me that it will unlock your heart," Mari replied.

"What does that exactly mean," Amy asked confused at what Mari just said.

"Unfortunately the voice didn't say anything else," Mari replied very sadly.

"Oh so this lock probably has a key to it," Amy said as she was staring at the lock and walking at the same time.

"What makes you think that," May asked.

"Well it has a keyhole right in the middle of it," Amy replied as she pointed to where the keyhole is.

"So Amy don't you think you should be getting home by now," Mari said.

"You're right," Amy replied as she realized that she was still outside and had to get home.

She ran home as fast as she can.

"Amy want me to help you," May asked.

"Yes May," Amy replied as she knew May can help her.

"Okay then change from a girl who can't run fast to a girl who can run fast: Character Change," May replied as Amy's hairpin turned into a pom pom and Amy ran fast and arrived at her house door in 5 minutes and the pom pom turned back into a hairpin.

"Thanks May," Amy replied as she got her key out and opened the door. She went inside and cooked dinner an hour later after she took a shower.

She started to think in her head _Many things have happened ever since my guardian selves showed up._

"Amy what's on your mind," May asked feeling worried about Amy.

"Oh it's just that ever since you guys appeared weird things have been happening," Amy replied.

"What do you mean," Mari asked.

"Well I don't how to explain it," Amy said as she looked at the time it said 8:50 p.m.

"Oh no I have to go to sleep," Amy said as she went under her covers and fell asleep and started to think about everything that has happened.

She had thoughts and this is what she said _what is an Emerald Lock and if Mari said is true can I really unlock my heart with this item._

**END SONG (New Day)**

**It's in the morning**

**I feel today is always going to be the same**

**I hope there will be a change**

**Though I hope that my heart will let me be honest**

**I feel that the days will always be the same**

**But something will come up in school**

**I look up into the sky**

**Tomorrow will be the new day**

**My heart starts to feel**

**This feeling I never had before**

**But I can feel happy when my friends are with me**

**It's the new day **

**A feeling I never had before**

**I hope that tomorrow will be a new and better day**

**Ooh yeah my heart starts to feel**

**I always deny my feelings**

**I hope tomorrow will be a better and new day**

**A Preview of Episode 3: Singing my Hidden Feelings**

"**Already two of my guardian selves have already hatched I wonder whose in the third egg," Amy said.**

"_**You don't even know what the last desire you want to be is," **_**a mysterious voice said.**

"**Huh who said that," Amy asked.**

"**May, Mari do you know who said that," Amy asked.**

"**Well no," May replied.**

"**Anyways I can't believe that the Homecoming Prom is this Friday," Amy said.**

"**Yeah and you still don't even have a date yet," May added.**

"**We keep telling you ask Sonic," Mari said.**

"**No matter how many times you say to ask Sonic I will never ask Sonic never ever," Amy replied with her anger flaring up.**

"_**Amy can you feel the music in you, in your heart," **_**the mysterious voice asked Amy. **

"**Whatever do you mean," Amy asked. The mysterious voice didn't reply.**

"**I actually do feel some kind of tune or music in my heart, but why do I feel it now," Amy asked.**

"**Maybe because music represents something or probably helps you unlock your hidden feelings," Mari replied.**

"**You think so," Amy asked Mari.**

"**I'm sure of it because I can feel the music in your heart Amy," Mari replied.**

"**Yeah I feel it too," May added.**

"**Anyways next time on Guardian Selves Episode 3: Singing my Hidden Feelings," Amy, May, and Mari all said in unison.**

**That's the end of Episode 2!**

**Hope you review!**


	3. Ep 3: Singing my Hidden Feelings

**Guardian Selves**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, sing, singing**

**Is this me?**

**Keeping cool is what I just do**

**But is this the real me that I am?**

**But the truth is that's not who I am?**

**My wish is to be expressing myself**

**Pushing aside all the problems**

**I wish to really be honest**

**It's not me, is what they all say**

**My own heart will unlock**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**My guardian selves are always there with me**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**It's okay to change**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**Because I have more than just one character**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**You can change if you want**

**Hopefully**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, sing, singing**

**Is this me?**

**Episode 3: Singing my Hidden Feelings**

_What is an Emerald Lock, does it have a key to it, and if what Mari said is true can I really unlock my heart_," Amy said in her thoughts as a melody starting playing in her mind.

_I am hearing a weird tune in my heart, why am I hearing this melody in my heart so suddenly,"_ Amy started wondering why she was hearing a calm and beautiful song.

_You are a special girl Amy, that's why the Emerald Lock reacted to you because it knew that you were the chosen one, that you were the girl who doesn't know your true self and that's when you will unlock your heart,"_ a mysterious voice said.

_Who are you, how did you know my name, and what do you mean I'm the chosen one,"_ Amy asked the mysterious voice.

_You will find out on your own, that is why the Emerald Lock chose you, because you are a special girl,"_ the mysterious voice replied.

_I want to know what is an Emerald Lock and does it have a key to it," _Amy asked the voice. The voice didn't reply.

Amy awoke and it was 6:40. Amy got out of bed as she took out her uniform and brought her clothes to the bathroom to take a shower.

As Amy went into the showers as the water was dripping and soaking her whole body she started to think about whose was the voice she was talking to in her head. _I wonder whose voice that was I was talking to in my mind._

_Why was I listening to a beautiful and mysterious song, I can feel the music, but I feel I have this weird feeling of singing this beautiful song for some reason, but why am I feeling music in my heart though,"_ Amy said in her thoughts. Amy kept thinking about the things she had in her dream or what is it actually real. After 15 minutes of thinking about these thoughts she turned the knob to stop the water and she got out of the showers and put on her uniform clothes.

She walked out of the bathroom and peered through a small basket that is on her drawer with all three of her eggs her lying cozy in the soft, but yet comfortable basket with a blanket inside. She stared at May and Mari sleeping so soundly and peacefully and smiled at them both.

"I have to wake them up, but I don't want to wake them up since they are both sleeping so peacefully," Amy said as she still kept her smile at May and Mari.

"Oh it's okay Amy we are awake and we aren't tired so don't worry about us," May replied as she gave Amy a smile.

"Oh, but what about Mari though," Amy asked May.

"It's alright Amy I'm not tired anymore," Mari replied as she gave Amy a wink to indicate she wasn't tired.

"Oh I guess if you two aren't tired want to come to school with me," Amy asked May and Mari.

"Sure we like going to school with you," May and Mari both replied in unison.

"Okay then first I have got to get my stuff ready first," Amy said as she started packing her stuff and after 10 minutes of packing all her books and supplies she needed, she decided to bring her last egg to keep it safe.

Amy went downstairs to make her lunch, after 15 minutes of putting food in a paper bag, she said "May, Mari let's go now."

"Alright coming Amy," May and Mari replied in unison as they flew to where Amy was standing at the door waiting for her guardian selves to come with her.

May and Mari came a few minutes as the three of them walked outside and Amy locked the door to her house. They walked toward the school, until Tikal, and Cream jumped on Amy and she got scared.

"Oh it's just you two," Amy replied as she turned around to see her two friends. Tikal and Cream gave Amy a hug as they all three walked together to the high school.

"I can't believe it the school prom is tomorrow night and I still need to ask Knuckles if he wants to be my date," Tikal said.

"I don't know Tikal he attacked both of us when Sonic demanded him to help him beat us up," Cream replied feeling suspicious and worried.

"Oh come on Cream I have to give him another chance even though he hurt both of us just because he is friends with him doesn't mean he acts like him right Amy," Tikal asked Amy.

"Yep that's true, and besides people do deserve a second chance," Amy replied as she gave Tikal a smile. May and Mari stared at Amy with suspicious looks on their faces. Tikal and Cream were talking to each other and May said to Amy "Amy I thought you don't give guys a second chance."

"Well only Sonic I would never give him a chance," Amy replied as she smiled.

"Why would you not give Sonic a chance," Mari asked.

"Well he annoys me and will never stop flirting with me," Amy replied to Mari.

"Umm Amy did you say something," Cream asked.

"Oh I didn't say anything," Amy replied as she was trying to sound convincing.

"Oh okay we are almost at the school and I have to go find Knuckles so I can ask him," Tikal said as she ran right into the school gates to find Knuckles.

"I guess we will just find Rouge and Blaze," Amy said as she and Cream walked through the gates and went into the quad area to find Rouge and Blaze. Amy and Cream saw everyone chattering and giggling and spotted Rouge and Blaze sitting on a bench talking to each other.

"Blaze, Rouge so how are you guys," Amy asked as she and Cream walked over to them.

"Well we are both fine," Blaze replied.

"So what are you two talking about," Cream asked.

"Well we are talking about the new song we are going to sing for the Homecoming Prom," Rouge replied.

"Oh what is the new song called," Cream asked.

"Sorry it's a secret and you will have to wait until tomorrow to hear the new song," Blaze replied as she put her finger over her mouth.

"Aww I want to know," Cream said as she tried to beg Rouge and Blaze to tell her, but Rouge and Blaze still wouldn't tell her.

"Cream just give up we will just find out tomorrow night anyway am I right," Amy replied.

"Yeah there is no use I guess your right I give up," Cream replied feeling very disappointed.

"So where is Tikal anyway Amy," Blaze asked.

"Well she is going to ask Knuckles to be her date for Homecoming, which is why she is looking for him," Amy answered back.

"Oh I see," Blaze said.

"I hope everyone likes our new song," Rouge said hopefully.

"I'm sure they will because as long as you sing it," Cream replied as she gave Rouge a smile.

"You really think so," Rouge asked.

"I'm sure of it," Cream replied with a confident smile.

"Okay then I do have confidence in myself and thank you Cream for believing in me," Rouge replied as she gave Cream a hug.

"Your welcome Rouge besides its what friends do," Cream replied as she and Rouge stopped hugging.

"It's almost time for 1st period," Blaze said as she stared at her watch.

"Okay then I might as well go to class," Amy replied.

"Yeah I guess your right and I'll walk with you to 1st period," Cream replied.

"Okay then Rouge and Blaze want to come with us to 1st period," Amy asked them.

"Sure besides we don't have anything else to do anyway," Blaze replied as she and Rouge got up from the bench and walked right behind Amy and Cream.

--

Tikal was running through the school hallways to find Knuckles. Everyone was staring at her with very weird looking face expressions. Tikal didn't much care for everyone who was staring at her with weird looks on their faces. Tikal saw Knuckles with Sonic, Tails, Silver and Shadow talking to each other about anything.

"Oh look what we got here it's one of the pipsqueaks I was about to give a good beating yesterday," Sonic said as he gave Tikal a glare.

"Oh Knuckles may I talk to you in private," Tikal asked ignoring Sonic's comment.

"Umm sure Tikal," Knuckles replied shyly as he followed Tikal to an empty hallway where no one can see them.

"So Tikal why did you lead me into a hallway," Knuckles asked looking rather confused to why Tikal lead him into an empty hallway.

"Well I wanted to ask you something," Tikal replied as she started to blush.

"Well what is it," Knuckles asked feeling a little nervous being alone with a girl in an empty hallway.

"Well I was wondering if you want to be my date for the Homecoming Prom," Tikal replied shyly as she looked away from Knuckles to not let Knuckles know that she was actually blushing.

"Sure Tikal I'll be your date for Homecoming," Knuckles replied as he was still blushing.

"Really," Tikal asked seeming surprised by Knuckles answer.

"Yes I do Tikal," Knuckles replied.

"Oh thank you Knuckles this really means a lot to me," Tikal replied as she gave Knuckles a sudden hug. Knuckles was surprised by Tikal's sudden hug, but he just brushed it off and hugged her back.

"And Knuckles the reason I wanted you to be my date is because I actually love you Knuckles," Tikal replied as she buried herself in Knuckles chest feeling rather relieved and nervous because she just told him that she loved him.

"Tikal you love me," Knuckles asked feeling nervous.

"Well ever since I first met you I was in love with you, your bravery and confidence won my heart over and I was so shy to tell you at first because you always hanged out with Sonic and I thought that you were going to reject me if I told you I loved you just because you were friends with the player," Tikal replied as she admitted her shyness to tell him at first because of him always being around Sonic.

"Tikal just because I'm friends with Sonic doesn't mean I act like him and I kind of liked you too, but for the same reason I didn't want to tell you because of Sonic," Knuckles said calmly admitted his feeling to Tikal.

"Really," Tikal asked as she started to sob quietly.

"Why are you crying," Knuckles asked looking rather worried.

"It's not you it's that I feel much better telling you now and I don't have anything to hide from you," Tikal replied softly as she stopped sobbing and looked up to his face.

"Oh I see and I was wondering if-," Knuckles was about to say until he felt Tikal's lips on his. Knuckles started blush as he kiss her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes Knuckles realized he has to go back to Sonic, pushed Tikal way from him.

"I'm sorry Tikal, but we'll save this for another time and it is almost time for class," Knuckles replied as he gave Tikal a peck on the cheek and ran off to go back to Sonic and his other friends. Tikal just stared after the red echidna running back to his friends with a joyful smile on her face. Tikal walked out of the empty hallway and the bell rung a few minutes after. Tikal walked to her 1st period class feeling very joyful and happy as she arrived at her 1st period class and walked in.

--

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were already in their 1st period class. Everyone was talking about anything especially the prom tomorrow night. The teacher came in and said "Alright quiet down class."

The whole class was quiet and the room was as silent as sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you as you all know the Homecoming Prom is tomorrow night and we have two famous singers in our class and they will sing for our Homecoming Prom stand up Blaze and Rouge and their band will be there tomorrow night also," their teacher said as Blaze and Rouge stood up for everyone to see them.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe the two famous idols are going to sing tomorrow night," a tan cat said as she stared admirably at Blaze and Rouge.

"It looks like everyone is talking about us singing tomorrow night," Blaze whispered to Rouge.

"You got that right hon," Rouge whispered back as she still smiled at everyone.

"And since tomorrow is the Homecoming Prom all teachers aren't going to give any homework for that matter and the whole hour we are going to have a party," their teacher replied as she brought out a cake and chips.

Everyone started to cheer and Amy stated to smile at everyone. The party went until the bell rung for 2nd period and everyone groaned because 2nd period class.

"Well let's go Blaze, Rouge we have to go to 2nd period," Amy said.

"Alright then let's go," Blaze said.

"Right behind you guys," Rouge added as they all three walked out of the classroom and started to walk towards their 2nd period class.

--

"Guys I am going to 2nd period," Sonic said.

"Sonic wait for us," Silver replied as he and Shadow were running after him.

"Why," Sonic asked.

"You idiot don't you remember we are all three in the same 2nd period class," Shadow replied as the three hedgehogs walked to their 2nd period class.

As they were walking the three hedgehogs made it to their 2nd period class until the bell rung a few minutes later.

Sonic sat in the front area of the room and looked back to see Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were already in their seats. Sonic was silent until their teacher came in and said "Well, well, well, Sonic you have managed to show up to class."

Sonic said slyly "Well I don't want to be marked absent is all."

"Alright then I have an announcement to make before we have my surprise for you class," the teacher replied ignoring Sonic's comment.

Everyone was whispering about what their teacher's surprise is rather than the announcement.

"The announcement is that today there is an assembly in the auditorium and that will take place during 6th period class time and I want someone from this period to sing anything," their teacher replied.

Suddenly Amy felt a strange feeling that her last egg just wiggled and she opened it, but then it didn't make any other sudden movement.

"Amy what's wrong," May asked feeling worried.

"Well I just felt that the last egg just moved right now for some reason," Amy whispered to May not to attract anyone's attention, but it got Blaze and Rouge's attention.

"What's wrong Amy," Blaze asked.

"Well I felt that my last egg just moved right now," Amy whispered to both Blaze and Rouge trying to keep it down from their classmates.

_For some reason I want to sing and I never felt this way before, I really want to sing, but I don't know if I can do it though, _Amy said in her head feeling worried.

Suddenly a voice came into her head Then change_ your character from a girl who doesn't love to sing to a girl who does want to sing: Character Change._

Amy's hairpin became a music note and said without thinking "I'll sing I love to sing and I have a special song to."

"Okay Amy," their teacher replied as she gave Amy a smile.

The music note turned back into a hairpin and Amy said in her head _what was that and did I just say I will sing in front of the whole entire school, I am feeling nervous, but happy though._

Amy you feeling okay and what did you just say just now," Mari asked looking rather confused by Amy's sudden change in her behavior.

"Well Mari I feel I want to sing, but I just don't have the courage to do it and somehow I think the last guardian self just changed my character," Amy replied to Mari.

"Amy are you really serious you are going to sing in front of the whole school," Rouge asked.

"I don't I guess so," Amy replied not feeling sure if she should do it.

"What makes you so sure," Blaze asked.

"Well because my third egg is in my bag," Amy whispered back as she opened her bag slightly and showed Blaze and Rouge the third egg.

"Oh my gosh you have three guardian selves," Rouge asked whispering to Amy.

"Yep I do," Amy replied shyly.

"Wow I can't believe but still we need to tell you something really important say do you want to have a sleepover at your house Amy so we can tell you what we are going to tell you later," Blaze asked.

"Sure I want to know and I need to show you two something about a strange thing that has come to me," Amy whispered them both.

"Okay quiet down class the surprise is that we all classes we are going to have a party for each and every period class because of the Homecoming Prom," their teacher replied as everyone started to cheer even Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

Sonic looked at Amy and gave her wink, and Amy just rolled her eyes at him. Shadow and Silver walked to where Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were as Shadow started to talk to Rouge and Silver started to talk to Blaze.

"So Rouge I can't believe it the prom is tomorrow," Shadow said nervously starting the conversation.

"Do you want to know what I am wearing tomorrow night," Rouge asked as she saw Shadow blushing at her.

"Oh umm sure," Shadow replied shyly.

"I am wearing a purple dress with no straps to hold my dress kind of say it as a tank top but a dress," Rouge replied as Shadow got redder and redder by the minute.

"Oh I am wearing a tuxedo," Shadow replied trying not to think perverted things.

"Oh I can't wait to see you in your tux Shadow," Rouge said as she gave him a hug.

"And I am meaning to ask you something Rouge," Shadow said.

"Ask away," Rouge as she stopped hugging Shadow as she stared at him waiting for what he was about to say.

"Well is it true are you going to sing for the Homecoming," Shadow asked.

"Yes I am," Rouge replied calmly.

"Oh and I was wondering if you love me," Shadow asked very shyly staring at floor feeling nervous.

"Well Shadow I'm not going to tell a lie I do love you," Rouge replied with a calm tone to her voice.

"Really so that's why you said yes immediately," Shadow replied understanding now why Rouge said yes to him.

"Well Shadow what made me attractive hmm," Rouge asked Shadow.

"Well it's because you are beautiful, and I fell for your personality like the way you are way different from other girls and the way you act towards others I fell instantly for you," Shadow replied.

"Oh you really think I have a cool personality," Rouge asked blushing and turned away from him.

"Yeah you are a different girl and way different from all the other girls that go here so that's what makes you different and beautiful," Shadow said as he did without thinking caressed Rouge's cheek and she felt nervous around him as he realized that he just caressed her cheek without thinking and slowly let finger let go of her soft and delicate cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Shadow said as he started to blush.

"No it's okay," Rouge replied as she too started to blush.

"Wow Shadow when did you start getting affectionate huh," Silver whispered to him.

"Quiet Silver," Shadow whispered as he nudged him to keep it between them.

"Okay, okay," Silver whispered back to him to stop nudging him hard.

"Oh Rouge like I said I didn't mean to do that I didn't know what I was thinking," Shadow said to Rouge as he turned back to her.

"Oh it's okay Shadow don't worry I just felt surprised that's all," Rouge replied as Shadow let out a huge sigh.

"Since you caressed my cheek I'll give you what you always wanted," Rouge replied as she gave Shadow a kiss on the lips as Shadow enjoyed her kiss as Rouge wrapped her arms around her neck, but stopped abruptly and gave him a smile.

"Oh thanks I never expected that," Shadow replied as he gave her a sly smile.

"We'll continue this a little later," Rouge replied a she gave him a wink as she walked over to Blaze.

"Whoa man you just scored big time," Silver whispered as he walked to Shadow feeling surprised at how Shadow progressed really fast.

"I guess I am just an attractive guy Silver," Shadow replied slyly.

"Oh stop trying to act like Sonic," Silver said as he nudged him hard.

--

"Rouge I can't believe you kissed him," Blaze said as she still felt surprised.

"Oh come on Blaze I love him and I bet he was about to do that to me too," Rouge replied as she stared at him gazing into his crimson eyes and the sly smiles he gives her.

"Wow you did that too sudden and don't you think that is just too fast, you two just met a week ago," Blaze asked.

"Well we both never have been in a relationship before and besides we both never have the chance to fall in love because of our singing career, so why not take advantage of it," Rouge replied.

"Yeah you do got a point right there," Blaze replied agreeing with Rouge.

"Now let's go to Amy," Rouge said as they saw Sonic trying to flirt with Amy again.

"Rouge don't you think we should help Amy," Blaze asked Rouge feeling worried about Amy in her position.

"No she has to deal with this herself," Rouge replied as Sonic was leaning towards Amy.

--

"Leave me alone already," Amy said very angrily.

"Come on I want you," Sonic replied slyly as he got closer to Amy.

"I said leave me alone already," Amy replied as she tried to push Sonic away from her.

"Come on Ames I just wanted to ask you something," Sonic added when he tried to get closer to Amy to tell her.

"Fine what is it," Amy asked angrily finally giving in to Sonic because he wouldn't stop bothering and annoying her.

"Well I was wondering if you want to be my date for Homecoming," Sonic asked nervously.

Amy said in her head _I have got to say yes, say yes Amy. _Amy shook the bad thoughts out of her head and said "I'm sorry no Sonic."

Sonic was shocked by Amy's answer and still tried to get close to her again.

"I said no and now leave me alone," Amy replied as she tried to slap him, but he got both of her hands and leaned in to kiss her.

"No not until you say yes to me," Sonic replied slyly with a smirk and brought her closer to him and he kissed her on the lips. Amy tried to get out of Sonic's grasp, but he wouldn't loosen his grasp on her. Sonic tried to beg Amy to let his tongue through, but she finally was able to break free from Sonic's strong grasp.

"Even if you kiss me, I will not change my mind," Amy replied as she wiped away Sonic's kiss as if it didn't even convince her to change her mind.

"Oh my did I just hear what I just heard," a green turtle said as everyone turned their attention to Amy and Sonic.

"Yeah you heard right Amy just rejected Sonic the Hedgehog," a red fox replied.

"As expected from Amy cool and spicy," a few girl came up and did their poses to represent Amy's cool personality.

"Amy just so you know I'm never giving up on you, you're too cute to be alone for Homecoming," Sonic replied.

"Is that a challenge Sonic, Amy said with confidence.

"Yep and I will get you to be my date before tomorrow night," Sonic replied.

"I would like to see you try," Amy said as she covered her mouth at what she just said because she already knew that Sonic was really determined to have her.

"Oh trying to play hard to get for me huh I'll play that game with you too," Sonic replied slyly as he licked his lips as he stared into Amy's emerald eyes.

"Alright class the bell is about to ring and hope you have fun in all of your classes because you won't be doing any work for these two days," their teacher replied as the bell rung for the 3rd period to begin as everyone left the classroom to go to their 3rd period class.

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge left the classroom all left the classroom together.

"Amy sorry we are going to go with Silver and Shadow because we all four of us have the same 3rd period class is it okay," Rouge and Blaze said in unison.

"Oh sure I don't mind," Amy replied as she gave them a smile as an indication that she will be okay by herself. Rouge and Blaze walked to where Shadow and Silver were waiting for them as they all four walked off together to their 3rd period class.

Amy watched as she saw the four of them chatting and laughing together as she frowned at them having fun together. Amy walked to her 3rd period class alone and felt lonely. She started to have thoughts and doubts in her head _Why did I say I was going to sing in front of the entire school and do I even have a song and why do I keep hearing a beautiful song in my heart._

_Because you do have songs in your heart, but you just don't want anyone to know about it because you think no one will ever listen to them am I right Amy," _a mysterious voice replied.

_Wait how do you know what feelings I keep deep in my heart," _Amy asked the voice.

_You will very soon find out," _the voice replied as the voice didn't say anything else to Amy.

"Well the voice said I will find out very soon," Amy said to herself as she realized why the voice said it would be soon and she finally realized that she was going to represent her class in the assembly during 6th period class time as she put her hand over her mouth in shock.

Amy arrived at her 3rd period class and went inside. Everyone stared at Amy admirably as she walked to her seat and sat down.

"Amy we heard you just turned down Sonic and as expected from you cool and spicy," a few girls came up to Amy right after she sat down.

"Wait a minute how did you all find out so fast," Amy asked looking rather confused at her classmates.

"Well some of our friends told us," a green cat replied.

"And besides that's not the point you are a great and cool person Amy," a white rabbit added.

"We want to be just like you," a black bat said as she stared admirably at Amy with stars in her eyes.

"Uhh," Amy replied as she started to blush at what her classmates were saying to her and she smiled back at them.

"Wow Amy just smiled at us everyone," the green cat replied as everyone all got up from their seats and crowded around Amy's desk.

Amy covered her face in embarrassment and everyone said "Come on Amy we want to see your smile."

Their teacher came in a few minutes later and said "Alright quiet down class time to get ready for our party."

"ALRIGHT," everyone cheered in excitement except for Amy.

"Oh and I heard from other teachers that Amy is going to sing for the assembly today," their teacher added as they all turned their faces to face the pink hedgehog, as she started to blush again in embarrassment.

"You rock Amy," a tan hedgehog said.

"Can't wait to hear your song," a blue hawk added.

"Oh stop it you guys I am just feeling nervous is all," Amy said.

Amy's 3rd period class went by so fast and soon than you know it, the bell rung and Amy walked out of her 3rd period class. Amy walked out of the school grounds to get to the gym and the locker room. She arrived at the locker rooms and went in to change into her P.E. clothes.

As Amy quickly put on her clothes and left the Girl's Locker Room so she wouldn't have to ear about the Homecoming Prom is tomorrow and when she got outside she was pulled by an arm to the side of both Locker Rooms and felt a pair of lips on hers.

Amy noticed that it was Sonic already in his P.E. clothes kissing her, but it was a hard kiss as he tried to get his tongue to hers she pulled away.

"Will you ever give up," Amy asked angrily.

"I will never give up on you babe," Sonic replied as he tried to lean in on her again.

"Get away from me," Amy said as she ran to their role call numbers and sat their alone waiting for their teacher Mr. Kangu to come out and take their numbers everyone was coming out of the Locker Rooms dressed in their P.E. clothes.

--

After 15 minutes all the P.E. teachers got out from both Locker Rooms and went to their respective class to take their role call number.

"Hi class since it is a short period and we have an assembly during 6th period class you all can just relax," Mr. Kangu said as everyone just chats the whole period.

During 4th period Sonic tried many attempts to get close to Amy, but she just slapped his arms away from her.

"Will you just leave me alone," Amy kept repeatedly saying to Sonic.

"No not until you say yes to me," Sonic replied slyly as she just slapped his face.

"Oww what was that for," Sonic asked.

"Well you are just annoying me that's all," Amy replied.

After 20 minutes of waiting for the next bell to ring, Mr. Kangu said "Alright class it is almost the end of 4th period we are going in early so we have lots of time to change."

Sonic looked at Amy with an evil smirk on his face as he gave her a wink as she just rolled her eyes at him.

--

Mr. Kangu led his class to the Locker rooms. Half the class went to the Boy's Locker Room and the other half of the class went into the Girl's Locker Room. As soon as the Girl's Locker Room was opened Amy zoomed right inside so she can change quickly so she wouldn't have to deal with Sonic.

Amy then suddenly remembered that she has to sing for the assembly today and still the though kept bothering her, but she still changed her clothes quickly. She put on her uniform clothes as she walked out the Girl's Locker Room.

"Amy are you nervous about the assembly," May asked feeling worried about Amy.

"Yes I am May," Amy replied as she sighed a huge sigh.

"Well do you want us to change your character when you sing," Mari suggested.

"Well I don't know you both do not have the character that makes me sing," Amy replied.

"Oh yeah you do have a point there sorry Amy we couldn't help," May replied as her ears went down for being ashamed not to able to help Amy.

"_I help you Amy don't worry," _the voice from earlier replied.

"Who are you," Amy asked the voice.

"It is me Amy open your bag," the voice asked.

"Okay then," Amy replied as she opened her bag to find the blue egg floated in mid-air and it made a cracking noise. It hatched into the third guardian self.

"Nice to finally be out of that egg and nice to finally meet you Amy my name is Mimi, you character desire to be a performer in any performing arts, and to be an honest with yourself," the blue guardian self replied.

"Wow it is true you can help me," Amy asked Mimi.

"Yep I sure can," Mimi replied.

"Now I have to wait until 6th period," Amy said.

"Okay then I'll wait," Mimi said.

"Come on you three I have to go to one more period before the final curtain call," Amy said as the three guardian selves nodded in agreement as they followed Amy to the school gates that lead to the other classrooms.

The bell rung for 5th period and Amy walked out of the gates to her 5th period. Amy arrived at her 5th period class in 2 minutes because she was walking fast so Sonic wouldn't find her and start to flirt with her again.

Amy went into her 5th period class and went to her seat. Everyone all stared at Amy with stars in their eyes as if they looked up to her as an idol or celebrity.

"Amy I have heard that you are going to sing for the assembly today after this period," a yellow rabbit said.

"Amy what's the song called you are going to sing," a pink echidna asked Amy.

"You have to wait and see," Amy gave them a smirk.

"Aww come on Amy please tell us," the green turtle asked.

"No just wait until the assembly," Amy said.

"Okay then," the black cat said as she and her friends left Amy alone.

--

30 minutes have past and it was almost time to go to the assembly and their teacher said "Alright class before you leave hope you have fun."

A few minutes the bell rung and an announcement came in the loud speaker and said "Alright students go immediately go to the gym for the assembly."

All the students immediately walked to the gym and Amy walked to the gym as fast as she can so she wouldn't be spotted by anybody that knew her. She walked to where the stage was to where the people who set up the stage and said "Hi I am Amy Rose the one that will be singing today for the assembly right after the band plays."

"Ok let's see," a green turtle said as she looked through the list which looked like the schedule for the assembly.

"Oh okay just sit with us the ASB," the green turtle replied as she saw Amy's name in the paper.

Amy did as she was told as she sat in where the ASB members were sitting and just saw many more students coming into the gym ready for the assembly to start.

Amy was feeling nervous and said in her head _can I do this, am I able to pull this off._

"Yes you can Amy and remember I'll change your character to make sure you are confident," Mimi replied as she gave Amy thumbs up.

"Okay then right after the Band plays I go after," Amy said to her guardian selves.

--

"Alright students we are ready to start the assembly with the introductions, then the basketball teams will play a two point match, then the band will play, and then the finale is the Cool and Spicy Amy Rose will sing a song to end the assembly," the vice principal said.

"Wait a minute I'm last," Amy said to herself.

"Don't worry at least you will have the most attention anyway," May said.

"Yeah your right May," Amy replied with confident.

The whole 35 minutes was just first the boring introductions to welcome to the first assembly and all that boring speech. Then the two basketball teams played a two point game, the game was pretty intense, but the girl basketball team beat the boy's basketball team. Then the band played for about a good 10 minutes playing their song their band teacher chose out for them.

Then after the band played, the vice principal said "Alright to end the assembly we have Amy singing a song come on up Amy."

"Well this is it Mimi," Amy said as she and Mimi walked up to the stage she stared at the whole crowd of students and said "Mimi now change my character."

"Change from a girl who can't sing out her feelings to a girl who can sing out her feelings: Character Change," Mimi said as Amy's hairpin turned into a music note.

"Okay this is the song I am going to sing which is called Hidden Feelings," Amy replied in a calm tone.

**(INSERT SONG: Hidden Feelings)**

**I look at everyone laughing and giggling**

**I look at myself, thinking I will never have any friends**

**I start to feel worried**

**And that's when**

**I start to doubt myself, which will help me unlock my hidden feelings**

**What am I feeling?**

**Is it happiness? Or is it depression?**

**It can't be either, but what am I feeling?**

**I am lying to myself**

**As I am not acting the real me**

**I want to be honest**

**I have feelings for a special person**

**But who is it?**

**The feelings I have are my hidden feelings**

**I keep deep in my heart**

**Oh what is it I feel?**

**I don't know my real self yet**

**But I can try to change**

**So I can be someone new**

Everyone was mystified by Amy's song especially Sonic as he realized that those words she was singing look like she was singing it from deep from her heart.

"Wow she sings really cool and really honest," Sonic said as the song ended with a big bang as Amy's character change faded and she fell on her knees and started to cry softly so no one knows why she was crying.

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver jaws were all like wow she sings very pretty, but in a serious tone.

Amy and Mimi walked down the stage as everyone was still cheering for Amy even though she was o longer on the stage.

"Okay that's the end of our assembly," the vice principal said as everyone left the gym feeling still all shocked about Amy's singing voice.

Am walked out the gym feeling surprised too, at what she just sung.

"Mimi was those words from you," Amy asked Mimi.

"No it was feelings you kept deep in your heart not me," Mimi replied.

"That song was always in your heart and when you character changed with me, you sung it yourself, not because of the character change, but deep inside of you, you wanted to sing it," Mimi added.

"Oh I see and anyways since that is over with I have to worry about the Homecoming Prom tomorrow night," Amy said as she and her guardian selves walked home together.

**END SONG (New Day)**

**It's in the morning**

**I feel today is always going to be the same**

**I hope there will be a change**

**Though I hope that my heart will let me be honest**

**I feel that the days will always be the same**

**But something will come up in school**

**I look up into the sky**

**Tomorrow will be the new day**

**My heart starts to feel**

**This feeling I never had before**

**But I can feel happy when my friends are with me**

**It's the new day **

**A feeling I never had before**

**I hope that tomorrow will be a new and better day**

**Ooh yeah my heart starts to feel**

**I always deny my feelings**

**I hope tomorrow will be a better and new day**

**A Preview of Episode 4: Character Transformation- Cheering Athlete**

"**Now I know all three of my character desires now," Amy said.**

"**That's right," May added.**

"**But you need to worry about another thing remember Amy," Mari said slyly.**

"**Oh no the Homecoming Prom is tomorrow night I totally forgot," Amy replied in shock as she put her hand over her mouth in shock.**

**I can't wait for Blaze and Rouge' s new song they are going to sing," May said.**

"**But I feel I have unlocked my heart for believing to be a great athlete," Amy said as she feels the glow in her heart.**

"**Yay you unlocked your heart and you get to first witness your first character transformation too," May said.**

"**What's a character transformation," Amy asked.**

"**We'll save that for another time," May replied.**

"**Hey wait," Amy said.**

"**Next time on Guardian Selves Episode 4: Character Transformation- Cheering Athlete," May, Mari, and Mimi said in unison.**

"**Wait you three didn't answer my question," Amy said confused.**


	4. Ep 4: 1st Character Transformation

**Guardian Selves**

**The OP and END SONGS are songs I created myself. When I'm older I want to become a song writer! In most of my stories I will put songs in them, but don't criticize me if they are bad. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sonic and friends, they belong to SEGA.**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, sing, singing**

**Is this me?**

**Keeping cool is what I just do**

**But is this the real me that I am?**

**But the truth is that's not who I am?**

**My wish is to be expressing myself**

**Pushing aside all of the problems**

**I wish to really be honest**

**It's not me, is what they all say**

**My own heart will unlock**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**My guardian selves are always there for me**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**It's okay to change**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**Because I have one more than just one character**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**You can change if you want**

**Hopefully**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, sing, singing**

**Is this me?**

**Episode 4: Character Transformation- Cheering Athlete**

"_Was that song just merely just because of my character change or what is it feelings I kept deep in my heart," _Amy asked herself these questions as if they will never go away if she had her questions answered. Suddenly a mysterious voice replied out of nowhere "_Amy you are a special girl, you are a girl who wishes to be someone new and that will come to you, here is a riddle and I want you to figure it out on your own."_

_You are a special girl_

_Look to the heavens_

_Or look to the stars?_

_What is your dream that you feel?_

_If you keep believing in yourself_

_You will achieve something _

_But relying on others will not_

_What is your dream?_

_Look to your other selves_

_For they give the answer to your question_

_But once cornered you will unlock something_

_But what is that something that you will unlock?_

_Look to the lock you have obtained before_

_Find the key that goes with the lock_

_Once you find the key_

_The two items will be reunited as one_

_Wait who are you and what does the riddle mean, _Amy asked the mysterious voice, after waiting for a good 3 minutes for the mysterious voice's reply, then Amy started to get frustrate that the voice didn't reply to answer her question.

_Please tell me I want to know who you are,_ Amy asked eagerly, but with a forceful tone to her voice.

_Amy that is for you to figure out on your own,_ the voice replied after a few moments of thinking for an answer for Amy, but decided to let Amy figure it out herself.

_I don't understand why you are not giving me an answer, I want to know because it's been bothering me for quite some time, _Amy replied with more of a fierce tone in her voice.

_You have to find out yourself that is the reason why the Emerald Lock chose you,_ the voice said.

_Don't leave, _Amy said abruptly because she has a strange feeling that the voice isn't going to tell her anything.

_Don't worry Amy this isn't the last time we meet, I'll talk to you next time, _the mysterious voice replied trying to comfort Amy as the voice didn't reply to Amy's yelling for the voice to come back and answer her questions. After for what seemed lie an hour, Amy was getting really impatient and knew that the voice would never come back, and finally gave up as she woke up from her dream or what is it real?

Amy looked around her room, feeling strange of who she was talking to in her sleep, she started to have thoughts and starts to notice a shining and bright light in her room, it wasn't the sun that caught her eye, but something or some kind of object was glowing a bright morning sun.

Amy pushed herself up her bed to see the glowing, shining bright light clearly as she just pushed the covers off her body, and immediately started to scan her room to find that something which is glowing. Amy looked first through her books, which were in stashed away in a cardboard box, which she didn't find the object that was glowing brightly and put the box back in its place. Amy jerked her head towards the direction of the drawer, and walked towards it, but when she looked on top of the drawer there was nothing on top of it.

"Man where that can that shining light be coming from," Amy said to herself as she kept searching and scanning her room until she jerked her head towards to where her guardian selves May, Mari, and Mimi were sleeping peacefully in the warm basket she smiled at them.

Amy decided to shake it off and to not let it bother her as she went into her closet to get her uniform. After she got her uniform she went into the bathroom, she immediately went right into the showers after she took off her pajamas.

Amy was having thoughts of ever since her guardian selves showed up, many strange events have been happening which only revolve around her.

_Who is that mysterious voice I always speak to in my sleep? What does he or she want? What did he or she mean by me being the chosen one? Am I involved in some kind of conspiracy or prophecy? I wonder what that riddle meant? I wish knew every answer to all my questions. Many events have been happening ever since I got this strange looking lock, which Mari told me it is called an emerald lock. _

Amy kept thinking about this, the water from the showers has been pouring on her as she was thinking of possible solutions to these strange occurrences, suddenly she felt strange as she got out of the showers and took a towel from under the sink and wrapped the towel around her slender body. Amy puts on her uniform and walks out of the bathroom and back to her room and the shiny bright light was still there as she turned her head to notice the emerald lock was the object that was shining bright light. Amy walked over to where the lock was, on top of her small drawer and picked it up. She touched the middle of the lock as it suddenly stopped glowing as it turned back to its original state. Amy felt a strange feeling in her heart that something is shining in her heart and her mood changed from feeling strange to feeling joyful and happy. May, Mari, and Mimi all three immediately woke up from their sleep because they sensed that something was wrong with Amy.

"Oh May, Mari, and Mimi sorry for waking you up," Amy said.

"Oh don't worry about it and we felt something strange that was bothering you," May replied.

"Oh well when I woke up there was a bright light shining all over my room and that's when I was searching for something that was glowing and I found this shining so brightly," Amy replied as she held out the Emerald lock to her guardian selves.

"Oh I see, no wonder I felt something shining within me," May said as she lowered her hand to show my where she felt a strong feeling shining within her heart.

"Really," Amy asked May feeling rather surprised at May.

"May what did you feel," Amy asked curiously as she waiting for May's answer.

I felt a strong feeling coming from you and maybe that's why the emerald lock glowed very brightly," May added reminding Amy why the emerald lock came to her.

"But first I have to deal with tonight's Homecoming Prom and I also can't wait for Blaze and Rouge's new song either," Amy replied trying not to think too much about these weird event and just enjoy her life for now.

"Oh yeah huh," Mimi added just realizing that today is the Homecoming Prom.

"I wish, I wish that he would stop flirting with me I find him rather annoying," Amy said as she was bothered by the thought of Sonic always trying to get her attention and shook the thought out of her head.

"Well anyways hope you enjoy the Homecoming Prom," Mari said trying to change the subject to hoping Amy would enjoy the prom.

"Well I have to get to school," Amy replied as she turned her head towards to where her digital clock was on top of a little drawer and time read as 7:50. As soon as Amy noticed the time she immediately went to her backpack and packed all the notebooks and textbooks she needed and packed them as quickly as she can so she can meet up with her friends Tikal and Cream.

Amy walked down the stairs very quickly and made her lunch. She went into the cupboard and took out a loaf of bread and peanut butter jar and a jelly jar. She placed the items on the kitchen table and took two loaves of bread from the plastic. She opened the peanut butter and jelly jars and took both caps from both jars. She opened her washer and took out a plate and made her lunch as quickly as she can. After 10 minutes of putting her lunch together she called out to her guardian selves to come along. May, Mari, and Mimi followed Amy out of the house and she closed the door and locked it, bit she felt she needed to bring the strange looking lock and she unlocked her front door to go upstairs to retrieve the lock and put it in her bag. As soon as her guardian selves came out she immediately locked the door to the house and walked towards the direction to the high school.

"Amy do you want to character change with me," May asked Amy.

"Yes," Amy replied with a smirk on her face as Amy's hairpin turned into a pom pom and she ran at 100 mph all the way to the high school. She passed many students who gave her weird faces like what the. Amy ignored their face expressions and continued on towards the high school she arrived with at the school and the pom pom turned back into a hairpin.

Amy went through the school gates and immediately started her search for Tikal and Cream. Amy first checked where they usually hang, outside of the library, she scanned the area outside of the library, but they were nowhere to be in sight. She walked to the hallways, had a thought that her friends might be there and as she walked through the hallways she felt a hand grab her arm. The hand led her towards a blue figure right behind her. As soon as she saw the person she didn't want to see Sonic, she tried to yank her hand away from his grip, but he wouldn't loosen his grip on her hand and instead pulled her closer to him.

"What do you want now you annoying hedgehog," Amy asked with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Don't you know," Sonic replied slyly with a smirk on his face as his lips were inches away from her's.

"I do know, but I don't even want to think about it," Amy replied as she jerked her head quickly knowing what Sonic was going to do to her.

"Come on don't be like that gorgeous," Sonic said seductively as he leaned closer and closer to Amy to corner her so she wouldn't escape from him.

"So what are you going do to me," Amy asked with a smirk feeling confident that she knows how to handle him.

"You should know," Sonic answered back as he leaned in to close the gap between him and Amy. Amy at the last minute dodged him and went under him to escape. She ran in between his legs and started to run away from him.

"Hey come back here beautiful," Sonic yelled as he ran slowly on purpose because he was actually enjoying it with a smirk on his face. Amy kept running even though her legs started ache, she pushed herself even harder.

"Amy want me to help you," May asked with Mari and Mimi following close behind.

"Yes help me get away," Amy replied.

"Okay then change from a girl who can't run away from a flirting guy to a girl who can run away from a flirting guy: Character Change," May said as Amy's hairpin turned into a pom pom as her running turned faster and faster she ran at full speed through the hallways and Sonic took his chase seriously now that she was escaping from him. Amy had a smirk on her face as she and her guardian selves ran right into the girl's bathroom so Sonic wouldn't find them.

Meanwhile Sonic kept running to find Amy, but he lost track of her and look through many hallways of the school, but couldn't find her. He searched through the entire school and still couldn't find her. He then realized that she must of ran into the girl's restroom so she can escape from him and used the gender to her advantage, he smirked at Amy's methods to escape and said "Wow she sure is clever, but not for long." As he walked near the restroom area and just waited for Amy to come out as he felt really confident that she will come out when the bell rings to start their 1st period class.

--

Meanwhile Tikal, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge were all four starting feel worried that Amy hasn't come to school like she usually does.

"Oh no I'm feeling worried what if she ran into trouble," Cream said as she started to feel worried about Amy.

"I'm sure she is fine Cream we have to believe that she can take care of herself," Tikal replied trying to find the right words to comfort Cream.

"Yeah let's go look for her," Blaze suggested as Tikal and Rouge both nodded their heads in agreement as they all four brought their backpacks with them as they begin their search for their friend Amy.

They first searched to where the school gates were, they all waited for a good 5 minutes of checking to see if she came late to school, they searched the surrounding hallways of the school, she was nowhere to be found. They started to feel worried, but they never gave up they kept searching the entire school area to find Amy.

"Maybe she is in the restroom, because maybe that's why we haven't seen her by looking through the whole campus area where everyone is," Cream said.

"Your right Blaze and I will go check the girl's restroom," Rouge replied as Blaze nodded her head in agreement as they both left Tikal and Cream alone just to wait for them hoping they will find Amy. Cream felt a little uneasy after they couldn't see Rouge and Blaze's figures anymore. Tikal sensed Cream feeling uneasy and put her hand on her shoulder trying to think of words that would help comfort her friend, after a few minutes of thinking of the correct words she said them aloud "Don't worry Cream they will both find Amy we just have to believe that they will find her."

Cream gave a smile back to Tikal feeling much better and said "Thank you Tikal your right I do believe Blaze and Rouge will find her."

--

Meanwhile Amy was still hiding from Sonic in the girl's restroom. She was desperate to get out of the girl's restroom, but her heart told her not to leave. She started to wonder why her heart was telling her not to leave, then she started to realize that she felt that Sonic might be outside just waiting for her outside to grab her and try to kiss her, which was the reason why her heart told her not to go out just yet. Many girls went in and out of the restroom just staring at Amy with either weird looks or disgusted faces at Amy as the girls kept coming in and out of the restroom. Amy popped her head only through the door to make sure the flirty and annoying blue hedgehog wasn't around she felt it was clear until an arm pulled her immediately to the owner of the arm, which was none other than the blue hedgehog himself having a smirk on his face and said "I have you now my precious."

"Aww not again and I thought I would have gotten away from you," Amy replied as she tried to yank her hand away from Sonic's grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm not letting you go beautiful, now you must be my date for tonight," Sonic said as he leaned in to kiss her. She tried to avoid kissing him, their lips were inches closer and closer. Luckily Blaze and Rouge found Amy and Sonic almost about to kiss and yelled "HEY GET AWAY FROM HER."

"Aww two party crashers ruining my moment," Sonic replied feeling rather annoyed as Blaze and Rouge went in front of Amy guarding her like two knights protecting a princess.

"Wow every time I try to get close to Amy, there is always someone always defending her and keeping her from me," Sonic said.

"Well we are not letting you get Amy to like you never or let her be your date to Homecoming," Blaze replied fiercely.

"Yeah besides give up you are outnumbered," Rouge added sounding mean.

"Fine, but Amy I will see you tonight," Sonic replied as he gave Amy a wink and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks Blaze, Rouge I really needed someone's help as soon as he starts to get too close to me," Amy replied as she gave her friends a smile while they watched Sonic walking away feeling rather annoyed whenever he was about to get close to Amy someone always comes in and ruins the moment for him.

"I will never give up on Amy especially today, I will get her to be alone with me without anyone ruining the moment for me," Sonic said to himself as he checked up on the three girls that were still behind the corner laughing their heads off to like anything one of them said to the others and walked away.

Suddenly Sonic started to feel a bit worried that he will never be able to love anyone as something was coming out of his chest, it was an egg, but it was not an ordinary egg, it had an X mark right on top of it as it just floated on top of Sonic and his behavior was turned from his usual self to somewhat angry as he pushed students aside to get to his 1st period class.

The bell rung a few minutes after and everyone started to rush off to their 1st period class.

Amy was walking with Rouge and Blaze to their 1st period class.

"Amy do you think we should be around you for now on," Rouge asks Amy.

"I kind of agree with Rouge you see-," Blaze was about to say.

"I guess so since that annoying blue hedgehog keeps flirting and annoying me," Amy replied as she got annoyed of her friends mentioning Sonic's name.

The three arrived at their 1st period class feeling rather happy since they already resolved the problem with Sonic.

"Good morning girls you three look so joyful today," their teacher said.

"Well it's because tonight is Homecoming remember," Amy replied as she felt joyful.

"Yeah and we have dates except Amy," Blaze added looking slyly at Amy.

"I've heard that Amy was asked out many times by the player of our school Sonic the Hedgehog," an orange cat said as soon as the orange cat mention this everyone started to talk about Amy and how cool she is.

During the 5 minutes everyone kept chatting with each other, until the teacher said "Alright class settle down," as their teacher used a ruler and hit the table to quiet down the class.

"Since you all know the Homecoming Prom is today and we will only do a worksheet for review of what you all worked on Monday," their teacher said as he eyed and stared at his whole class to make sure they were all paying attention to every detail.

"I hope you all have fun, but just do this one worksheet before the period ends and I won't give any homework for this weekend," their teacher added.

Everyone just listened attentively at their teacher and after his speech everyone just waited for the worksheet to come around and everyone worked together in groups, but kept their noise level down, as if they were like robots obeying every order from their master. Their teacher handed the worksheets out by rows as everyone on each of the rows grabbed a worksheet and passed it back to the person behind them. Their teacher was pretty shocked at the behavior change of his 1st period class sitting their all quiet doing the worksheet very quietly, but he felt proud of each and every student.

During the class Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were whispering to a level where they can hear each other and not let anyone else can hear their conversation.

"I can't wait for tonight," Rouge said.

"I agree I can't wait to sing our newest song at Homecoming," Blaze added as she felt really excited.

"I can't wait any longer please tell me what's the song's name," Amy asked begging for Rouge and Blaze's permission to tell her what the song's name was and what it is about.

"Sorry Amy we can't tell you it's a surprise just wait until tonight comes," Rouge replied as she gave her wink to just wait for the song tonight. Amy gave them a disappointed face and just gave up knowing Rouge and Blaze will never tell her, and she will find out tonight at Homecoming.

While Rouge and Blaze were talking to each other, Amy felt a weird feeling that something is corrupted or someone was feeling worried about what's happening.

Amy said in her head _"I am feeling that something is wrong with someone that a dream might be corrupted."_

Amy had this weird feeling like she can feel when someone was feeling worried or something is corrupted. She kept having thoughts about this, and Rouge and Blaze looked at her really worriedly as they both stopped writing on their worksheet. After 5 minutes of feeling worried about Amy, Blaze signaled Rouge that she will snap Amy back to reality. Amy kept thinking about feeling she never felt that someone would feel his or her dream would be corrupted or would never come true. Then she heard a snap that snapped her back to reality.

"Huh what happened," Amy asked looking at Rouge and Blaze feeling rather relieved that she was back to normal.

"Amy are you okay," Blaze asked.

"Umm well yeah," Amy replied trying to sound convincing to her two friends who were feeling worried about her.

"Amy we know something is wrong," Rouge said to her knowing that Amy can't fool them.

"Just tell us Amy remember we know about guardian selves so tell us what's wrong," Blaze asked again in a polite and calm tone.

"Well I just feel this strange feeling in my heart that someone's dreams is corrupted or feeling worried that his or her dream will never come true," Amy replied.

"Really what makes you say that," Rouge asked looking a bit confused at Amy.

"Well it's like they feel worried, which is all," Amy said.

"Oh no it can't be," Blaze replied feeling a bit shocked about this.

"Blaze why do you feel worried," Amy asked looking puzzled at Blaze's worried look on her face.

"Well Amy we haven't told you about other types of eggs," Rouge replied admitting that she and Blaze never told her.

"What do you mean by other types of eggs," Amy asked looking at Rouge with a confused look on her face.

"Well you see we only told you about the regular eggs, there are also X eggs," Rouge replied trying to explain it in a way Amy can understand.

"What are X eggs," Amy asked.

"Well X eggs are regular eggs that turn into an X egg because someone might feel worried that their dreams may never come true, which then an X appears on that someone's egg," Rouge explained.

"I see so that's why I felt an urge to help someone," Amy replied understanding why she felt a presence of something of pure evil.

"Well we have to find that someone quickly though," Rouge replied in a serious tone.

"Why," Amy asked.

"You see Amy X eggs are something that when a person feels worried that there dreams may never come true it create an X egg and we must find that X egg to purify it," Blaze answered to Amy's question.

"So we have to find that someone and purify his or her X egg and turn it back to its original state," Rouge added. Amy immediately understood what her friends were telling her about X eggs and the intentions of it's behavior.

Amy felt a strange feeling that something is shining in her heart and in something that is glowing. Amy had an instinct that it might be the Emerald Lock that she feels is making her heart shine brightly. She said in her head "I must check to see if it is the lock that is making me feel I need to help others."

Without hesitation she opened her bag and she indeed was right the emerald lock was glowing brightly, but she quickly closed her bag so none of her classmates would see the glow from the lock.

"Amy what is that object in your bag you were staring at," Blaze asked wondering why Amy peeked into her bag.

"Oh yeah I think I know what it is," Rouge replied taking a guess a few moments later and said "Is it the Emerald Lock."

"Rouge how did you know," Amy and Blaze asked in unison looking with awed faces.

"Well I have been talking to the school's planetarium keeper and he knows a lot of things that will happen in the future and he told me the Emerald Lock will go to the chosen one soon and he was actually right," Rouge explained to them answering her friend's question.

"Wow so you basically talk to a planetarium keeper who is able to tell what's going to happen in the future," Blaze said giving her the eye to eye contact.

"Well yeah, but Amy I need to see if you really do have the Emerald Lock though," Rouge replied trying to convince Amy to show her the lock.

"Well sure since you both know about guardian selves I'll show you two the emerald lock," Amy replied without another second going by she took out the lock out of her bag and showed it Rouge and Blaze.

"So the planetarium keeper was actually correct," Blaze replied as she stared right into the middle of the lock admiring it's 4 crystal interiors.

"I also heard that the emerald lock is the key to purifying someone's X egg or is it that when you are in your character transformation you do something or that is what at least I have heard from the planetarium keeper," Rouge added.

"Wow so we must find this someone's X egg immediately," Amy said finally understanding why she felt a feeling that she wanted to help someone in need.

"Right but we can't get out of class we'll just have to wait until it is nutrition which is 20 minutes long enough to find that someone's X egg," Blaze said.

"It's a good thing this class is almost over we can leave right as the bell rings," Rouge said as Amy and Blaze nodded their heads in agreement.

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were doing the worksheet their teacher gave them and finished as fast they could their hearts beating like crazy waiting for nutrition break to start so they can go in search of the presence Amy felt, an evil unexpected presence of a certain person's X egg.

Amy was staring at the clock as if time was going by slowly as if someone had stopped time. The three were starting to feel really impatient as if the clock was slowing down on purpose to get them on their nerves. Amy couldn't take all this waiting and was about to say something, but she felt a hard tug on her arm, which both Blaze and Rouge were holding her down trying to calm her down. Suddenly within seconds the bell rung as loud as it can indicating to the students that it was time for Nutrition Break, which it was only 3 periods today.

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge dashed right through the door as soon as they heard the bell right in their ears. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge ran through the hallways as their hearts were beating and they were huffing and puffing gasping for more air. Even though their legs were hurting they still pushed themselves to run even faster even though they were warn out.

--

Meanwhile Sonic was walking angrily through the hallway as all the girls were staring at Sonic's hot body, his reaction was that he tore off a piece of the branch of a tree he swung it around violently as the X egg was floating around laughing evilly as Sonic kept swinging the branch at girls as they were screaming with fright running away from the violent blue hedgehog.

"No one will ever love me," Sonic said darkly as he dropped the branch and walked alone very darkly as Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails all stared horrified at Sonic's violent behavior and tried to catch up to him, which all were feeling worried.

Shadow was the first to tap Sonic's shoulder to see if he was okay or if he was feeling alright. Sonic turned around darkly looking at all his friends with a death look.

"Whoa Sonic buddy are you okay you look awfully depressed," Shadow asked with a sincere tone to his voice.

"No one will ever love a guy like me," Sonic said as he kept repeating the same sentence over and over after he left his friends and the X egg was floating right on top of his head, as his friends feeling concerned about Sonic's strange and depressed behavior.

"Why did Sonic keep repeating those same words over and over again," Knuckles asked the others as the other shrugged not knowing the reason why Sonic was repeating the same sentence over and over again.

--

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were still running panting harder and harder as Amy felt a strange jolt that her heart was guiding her to where the someone's X egg is and there in the quad they found Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were just standing there talking to each other.

"SHADOW," Rouge screamed with delight as she ran at full speed to give Shadow a hug and Shadow immediately held out his arms so he can give Rouge a hug back. Rouge got to Shadow and embraced her as if it was their last meeting and Shadow said "Wow Rouge you give such great hugs if only I can kiss you right not, but I feel worried about my friend Sonic.

"Why should you be worried about him," Blaze asked.

"Well you see Sonic was acting depressed, feeling worried, and looked at us with an angry look as if he wanted us to stay away from him," Silver answered back to Blaze.

"That is strange, that's not like Sonic act that way," Rouge replied feeling convinced as she let go of Shadow and started to think in her head.

Blaze had a pretty good idea that Amy might of felt Sonic's X egg energy.

"Amy I think the X egg energy you felt might have been Sonic's X egg," Blaze whispered to Amy so Shadow, Silver, and the other boys didn't hear a single word they were saying to each other.

"You think so, but I will never help that fool he annoys me," Amy whispered back to Blaze angrily.

"Amy you said you wanted to help someone in need," Blaze whispered back to Amy.

"But still, I will never help him," Amy whispered back to Blaze.

"Well what are you two whispering about," Rouge asked wondering why Blaze and Amy were whispering to each other.

"Oh Rouge you see Blaze thinks the X egg energy I sensed was Sonic's X egg and she wants me to help him," Amy whispered to Rouge as she pulled Rouge in closer so Shadow and the others wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"Oh Blaze we must ask Shadow where did Sonic walk off to," Amy said to Blaze as Blaze nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll ask him," Rouge replied with a smirk on her face as she walked up to Shadow as she kissed him roughly on his soft tender lips as she pushed Shadow onto a nearby tree as they continued kissing.

"Whoa Rouge sure is quite the kisser," Blaze said to Amy as she and Amy watched in amazement as Silver, Knuckles, and Tails covered their eyes blinded by the beauty of making out.

"Yep you're right," Amy replied as they just kept staring at Rouge and Shadow making out.

"Get a room you two," Knuckles and Silver said in unison as they opened a gap in between to se if the Shadow and Rouge had stopped kissing. A few seconds later Rouge stopped kissing Shadow and asked "Shad do you know where Sonic had walk to."

"Oh I think he was heading towards the baseball field," Shadow as he wanted more kissing, their lips were 2 inches apart; Rouge jerked her head away even before Shadow can taste Rouge's tender lips.

"Shadow thank you and we'll continue this some other time," Rouge said as walked towards Amy and Blaze and tells them that Shadow said he went to the baseball field.

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge immediately run towards the back of the school where the baseball field as Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails all saw the girls run as their figures were getting smaller and smaller until they couldn't see them anymore.

--

Meanwhile Cream and Tikal were searching for their friends Amy, Blaze, and Rouge all over the school to see if Amy was alright. Cream was feeling worried as she sat on a bench as Tikal sat right next to her trying to think of words that will comfort Cream.

"Tikal I'm feeling worried," Cream said as she frantically got up and started to pace back and forth worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm sure they are fine," Tikal replied as Cream felt stressed out that they haven't seen their friends ever since they let Rouge and Blaze go find Amy in the morning before school.

"I just feel something bad has happened to them what if they got a detention or they got suspension," Cream said to Tikal.

"Cream it's like what I said before we must believe that they can take care of themselves," Tikal answered as Cream started to sob quietly so no one else can see her cry as Tikal started rubbing Cream's back for comfort and to calm her down.

Tikal said in her mind _"Please Blaze, Rouge, Amy I hope you three are alright because Cream is feeling worried."_

--

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge arrived at the baseball field and found Sonic with a weird and strange egg floating around his head.

"Oh my it's the X egg," Rouge said as Sonic twitched at the voice as he turned around and stared at the girls darkly.

"No one will ever love a guy like me," Sonic said darkly and gloomily as the X egg hatched and Sonic fell unconscious onto the green grass.

A weird looking creature came out of the X egg with an evil smirk on it's face ready to strike at any moment.

"What is that thing," Amy asked looking disgusted by the creature that came out of the X egg.

"That is an X character, X characters come out of X eggs," Blaze replied as the X character attacked Amy, Blaze, and Rouge with a jolt of broken heart with a sword that looked like a knight's sword. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge dodged the attack.

"Amy in order to purify an X character we need to do character transformation," Blaze said to Amy.

"I don't know how to and what are character transformation," Amy asked.

"Amy character transformations are when you merge with one of your guardian selves and increases the guardian selves' abilities by 100%," May answered to Amy's question as Mari and Mimi nodded their heads in agreement.

Amy stared at the X character, which she heard Sonic's dark feelings kept in deep in his heart and he said "No one will ever love a guy like me."

"Sonic," Amy said to herself as she stared helplessly at the depressed blue hedgehog who kept repeating the same sentence over and over again. Amy was pretty annoyed that she had to help Sonic, but in deep in her heart she felt she needed to and said to Sonic "I'm sure someone will love you, you are a great guy and no one can take that away from you."

The X character was angry and attacked again with another jolt of broken heart darts and the girls dodged it again.

"Well even though I find you rather annoying, you still are a great guy and any girl would love you because if you just give the girl a chance," Amy replied in an annoyed tone, but with a sincere smile.

"Really," Sonic asked Amy in his thoughts.

"Yes I know that you will find that special someone," Amy replied as she felt a jolt of light energy and she opened her bag to reveal that the Emerald Lock starting glowing brightly.

"What's happening," Amy asked as she felt the power surge within her.

"Oh is that what I think it is," Blaze asked Rouge.

"Yes she's performing a character transformation," Rouge replied as she smiled back at Blaze.

"Whoa Amy let's do our best," May said excitedly to Amy as Amy nodded her head in agreement.

"Amy in order to merge with your guardian self you must say my own heart unlock," Rouge replied as Amy immediately understood.

"Okay then my own heart UNLOCK," Amy said as she unlocked the Emerald Lock as she undergoes for the first time, a character transformation.

Amy's headband while flashing brightly disappears as May got back into her egg. Amy floats down as she her whole body was glowing brightly and she got May's egg and spun around in a circle before she put's May's egg into her chest. May's egg went right inside Amy and her new outfit came out with a cheerleading outfit with a hat and a pom pom to the left of her fur and the shoes changed into the same shoes May had. Amy did her little cute dance and said "Character Transformation: Cheerleading Athlete."

"Whoa Amy you did it, you performed a character transformation," Blaze said as she and Rouge were staring at Amy with awed faces.

Amy was looking at herself and asked herself "Whoa is this one of my desires, the way I wanted to be."

"Yes it is Amy and this was the energy I felt last night the urge to help someone in need," May said as she appeared as a ghost right in front of Amy.

"I feel the power within me ready to help purify Sonic's X egg and you ready May," Amy asked as May nodded her head in agreement.

"Good luck Amy we're counting on you," Rouge said as a pair of jet shoes that look kind of like Shadow's jet shoes, but with more style went under Amy's cheerleading shoes as she flew right to where Sonic's X character.

"Alright May give me an attack," Amy said.

"Here you go," May replied as something appeared right in Amy's hands, which happened to be a pom pom with a little string connected to it.

"Cool May and here goes POM POM BOMB," Amy said as she threw with precise aim right where Sonic's X character and felt shocked as the bomb was coming so fast at it, it didn't have enough time to dodge as it took the explosion and flew right down onto the grass. Amy flew down as the X character looked up feeling surprised and shocked that she came down so fast. Amy put her fingers in the formation of a heart and said Negative Heart Lock On."

The X character knew it was the end for it as a burst of heart energy came out of Amy's fingers and the X character was feeling the light as it turned back to it's original form and the X was gone.

"Thank you Amy I feel much better," Sonic's guardian self said as he gave Amy a smile and thumbs up.

"Are you Sonic's guardian self," Amy asked.

"Yes I am and it's to be loved again," the guardian self replied as kept smiling.

"To be loved again, but you are dressed up like a knight though," Amy replied looking rather confused at Sonic's would be self.

"Oh I'll explain it clearly you see Sonic wants to find the girl for him and wants to protect her like a princess and he also wanted to be a knight," Sonic's guardian self replied.

"Ok that makes more sense," Amy said as she finally understands what Sonic always wanted to be.

"Well until we meet again Amy," Sonic's guardian self said as the cracked egg floated in mid-air and Sonic's guardian self went back into his egg.

"Wait what is your name," Amy asked the guardian self.

"My name is Dash until we meet again Amy," Dash replied as Sonic's egg closed and floated right back into Sonic's chest. And Amy quickly turn back into her normal outfit.

--

5 minutes later Sonic awoke from an unexpected kick on the stomach. He woke up to see a pink figure, it was blurry at first until he focused his eyes a little more to see Amy looking a little annoyed, along with Blaze and Rouge giving Sonic a smile.

"Huh how did I end up here," Sonic asked looking rather confused as he scanned the surrounding area where he was.

"But still why worry that no one will ever love you Sonic," Amy asked as she jerked her head away still talking to him "Anyways you are a great guy, but don't take this the wrong way, that I like you, but I don't."

Sonic was immediately surprised that she was actually a nice person and was talking him nicely instead of her usual annoying tone she uses on him.

"Your right Amy I actually do wish someone will love me, and I can protect that girl like a knight protecting his princess, but I," Sonic was saying he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he knew she was way out of his league and kept it to himself.

"Come on Blaze, Rouge it is time to get to 2nd period class," Amy said as she, Blaze, and Rouge following close behind Amy.

"I guess I better go find my friend then," Sonic said to himself as he ran at full speed, but the bell rung 2 minutes later and he just headed towards his 2nd period class.

--

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge meanwhile were running towards their 2nd period class as they saw a blue blur pass by them a few seconds after.

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge arrived at their 2nd period class and went in.

"Good Morning and Blaze, Rouge I can't wait for your new song tonight," their teacher whispered into their ears.

"Yeah we have been hearing that from other students too," Blaze whispered back in their teacher's ear.

--

The day went by slowly as if it was doing it on purpose to get on Amy's nerve. During 2nd period class Sonic had tired many attempts as usual to get Amy to notice him.

Amy kind of felt annoyed that Sonic had tried to flirt and annoy her again.

--

A few hours later and it was already 4:00 P.M. and Amy found Blaze and Rouge talking to their dates Silver and Shadow.

"Oh Amy are you ready for tonight," Rouge asked slyly as she hugged her date Shadow tightly and couldn't breathe.

"Rouge I can't breathe," Shadow said.

"Oops sorry Shadow," Rouge replied as she loosened her grip on him, but was still hugging him.

"Yeah you bet I am, but," Amy said as she turned her head away from them.

"What do you mean but," Blaze asked looking confused at Amy.

"Well I know for a fact that Sonic will definitely be there and try to convince me to be his date, which I rejected him so many times, I feel like I have to hide from him just to enjoy myself," Amy replied.

"Well Rouge and I have to get ready for singing our newest song for tonight," Blaze said as she, Silver, Shadow, and Rouge all four waved goodbye as if it was their last day to see each other.

Amy waved back and ran out of the school gates to get ready for the Homecoming Prom.

"May help me get home faster," Amy asked May as she, Mari, and Mimi were following close behind Amy.

"You got it, change from a girl who can't run fast to a girl who can run fast: Character Change," May said proudly as Amy's hairpin turned into a pom pom and Amy ran just as fast as Sonic's speed and arrived at her house 5 minutes later as the character change faded and the pom pom turned back into a hairpin. Amy went into her bag and found the key to the house, took out the key from a pocket of her bag, and used it to unlock her door to her house. She immediately went inside with her guardian selves following close behind and closed the door firmly.

Amy went upstairs quickly so she can get ready for the Homecoming Prom.

"I need to take a shower so I can become fresh again," Amy said as she went into her closet and her drawers to find the right clothing to wear right under her prom dress. After 5 minutes of finding all the undergarments that's she was going to wear, she went to the bathroom so she can take a shower and closed the door behind her. Amy took her clothes off one by one and after she was done she went right into the tub and turned on the hot steaming water that look like it can cure her stress. There was no time for that tonight was a very special night and that she wanted to have fun, hear her friend's newest song, and so she can relieve her stress from school work.

--

After 20 minutes of taking a shower, she turned the knob for the water to stop running; she went into her drawer under her sink to grab a towel. She dried her hair off with the towel by tying it tightly on her fur and also put another towel to wrap her slender body in. Amy took her toothbrush out from the toothbrush holder and got out the toothpaste, she puts some toothpaste on the toothbrush, runs some water through it, and brushes her teeth. While she was brushing her teeth, she took off the towel 12 minutes later so she can use her hair dryer to dry off her fur. Amy went into one of the small drawers to take out the hair dryer; she got the hair dryer, and plugged it into the energy source. The hot steam and heat was coming out of the hair dryer.

--

Amy finished doing her makeup and she was also finished her turning her fur into a new style which was some of her fur tied, but most of it was let down, and she also took away her usual headband and just let her fur go down. Amy's dress was a very beautiful light blue and glittering yellow glitter that went real well together. She put on light blue eyeliner, put on strawberry lipgloss, and adds extra eyelashes to make it more attractive.

Amy took her cellphone out of her school bag and turned it on.

"Amy what's that thing you're holding," May asked as she, Mari, and Mimi all stared at the nice looking object.

"Oh this is a cellphone I use it to call other people," Amy replied as she dialed Tikal's cell number. She waited for a few rings until she heard Tikal's voice "Yeah what is it Amy."

"Well may I go with you and Cream to the Homecoming Prom," Amy asked.

"Yes of course Amy and where have you been Cream was worried about you the whole day today," Tikal replied.

"Oh it's a long story," Amy answered Tikal's question honestly.

"Well then I'll see you there," Tikal said.

"Well then I'll se you in a little bit and bye," Amy replied as they both hung up on each other.

"Well it's time for me to start walking towards the school to attend the Homecoming Prom," Amy said to her guardian selves.

"Oh Amy here's your ticket," Mari replied as she got Amy's ticket on top of the small drawer.

"Thanks Mari and you three can come with me if you want," Amy replied as May, Mari, and Mimi smiled excitedly as they followed Amy downstairs and brought a small purse with her to carry her cellphone, her make up mirror, her lipgloss, and her pepper spray.

"Amy why are you bringing a pepper spray," Mimi asked Amy with a weird face.

"Mimi pepper spray is a very powerful and stinging spray that can sting your eyes really bad and she will use this when Sonic tries to get near her," Mari explained to Mimi.

"I see," Mimi said.

"Now it's time to go," Amy said as her guardian selves immediately followed Amy out of the door and she took out her key to lock the front door to her house.

Amy was walking along with her guardian selves were walking towards the high school gym, where the Homecoming Prom is taking place.

"You know Amy why did you want us to tag along," May asked.

"Well you see if Sonic ever tries to get close to me I might need one of you to character change with me to change my character and escape from him," Amy replied.

"Wow Amy always thinking ahead very smart," Mari said feeling impressed with Amy's plan.

"Here we are," Amy said as two elite security guards were standing right in front of the entrance to the school gym.

"Your ticket please," one of the security guard said looking at Amy with a stern face.

"Here it is," Amy replied as she took the ticket out of her small purse and gave it to the security guard.

"Alright you may proceed ma'am," the other security guard said as the 1st security guard gave him thumbs up that it was okay for Amy to proceed.

Amy walked passed the two stern and serious security guard. Amy felt a strange feeling in her heart that someone might be following her; she jerked her head quickly to check to see if someone was following her. She looked back and no one was to be seen behind her.

"Amy what's wrong," Mari asked.

"Well I had a strange feeling that someone was following me," Amy replied.

"Well I guess your wrong Amy I don't see anyone following you," May said scanning the background with Amy.

"Yeah I guess," Amy replied as she turned around it was Tikal wearing her prom dress and Amy backed away with fright, but felt relieved that it was only Tikal and Cream came a few seconds later giving Amy a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Cream for making both of you worry about me," Amy said with sincere eyes giving both Tikal and Cream a hug for an apology.

"It's okay Amy we know about Sonic always trying to flirt with you and trying to get your attention," Cream said as she let go of Amy gently.

"Yeah we understand so now that we are together you can sit with us," Tikal replied.

"Umm what do you mean by us," Amy asked slyly.

"Okay Knuckles is my date, while Tails is Cream's date," Tikal replied shyly as Amy and Cream both giggled softly.

Amy, Tikal, and Cream walked to where the table where Knuckles and Tails were waiting for Tikal and Cream to come back to them.

"Finally I get to dance with you beautiful," Knuckles said seductively to Tikal and gave her a wink.

"Oh Amy, Cream and I are going to dance with Knuckles and Tails," Tikal said to Amy.

"Okay then you girls have fun," Amy replied giving them both a smile before they leave her alone to go dance with their dates. Tikal and Cream went to their dates Tails and Knuckles. As they all four walked to the dance floor to dance to a slow dance, which was on now.

"You seem alone tonight beautiful," Sonic said as Amy turned around regretting to ever turn around to see the blue hedgehog dressed in a tuxedo.

"Get lost hedgehog," Amy replied with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"I feel some connection between us babe," Sonic said seductively as he sat himself down next to Amy and caressed her cheek.

"Get your fingers off my face," Amy said angrily as she slapped his fingers off her face.

"Come on I just wanted to say how cool you were when you told me that I'm a great guy, but I want to impress a certain girl to be the one for her," Sonic said with a sincere smile.

"What do you mean by that," Amy asked with an annoyed tone in her voice as Sonic pulled his chair closer to Amy.

"Look at me I also wanted to tell you something," Sonic said in a serious tone as Amy looked at his serious glance and felt lost in his emerald eyes. Amy stared into his eyes that she snapped back to reality and scolded in her thoughts for thinking dirty, which wasn't in her character at all.

"I have got to go near the stage because my friends are going to sing their newest song," Amy said to Sonic as she was about to leave him be, as she felt a hard tug on her right arm to see Sonic pulling her towards him.

"Let go of me," Amy replied angrily at Sonic for pulling her into a hug.

"What's the rush babe," Sonic said as he and Amy stared into each other's emerald eyes lost in thought. Amy tried to resist Sonic's fake innocent emerald eyes, but something in his eyes made her stare at them even more.

"You know I was willing to ask you if you wanted to dance with me for the last song for the prom and I have to go with the basketball team since that is the first thing the ASB was going to do introduce the basketball team to everyone, then it's your friends who are going to sing their song, and finally the last song of the dance a slow one," Sonic said.

"Umm I don't know I still hate you though, just because you think you can try to get my attention doesn't mean I'll dance with you," Amy replied as Sonic was heartbroken at Amy's decision, but he knew that he should was never give up.

"Please I want to be alone," Amy yelled angrily as she slapped Sonic's face so hard it left a bruise on his face.

Sonic pulled on Amy's arm once more forcing her into a kiss, but Amy yanked her arm free as the president of the ASB announced "Alright time to introduce the basketball team for winning 2nd place last year in the city championship."

Sonic knew it was time for him to meet up with teammates as he gave Amy a wink and said "I'll see you later babe and I will kiss you."

"Whatever," Amy replied as she swayed her hips left to right and right to left trying her best to ignore Sonic as she turned her head slightly to see if Sonic was heading towards his teammates and indeed he was.

Amy felt relieved that he actually told her the truth and not follow her to try and flirt with her again.

Amy turned her head to the stage where the ASB president was waiting patiently as the crowd of students filled the entire gym.

"Okay we are going to tell all the names of the Basketball team," the ASB president who happened to be a gray cat with light blue highlights.

"First up is Marco the Bat," the ASB president said aloud as everyone cheered as the yelling and screaming entered Amy's ear as if it was music to her ears.

Amy covered her ears, as if her ears were sensitive to the loud bang everyone was doing: yelling and screaming.

The ASB president went by all the basketball players names so fast, Amy was about to leave, until she heard the name Sonic the Hedgehog, she quickly jerked her head to see the blue hedgehog coming up onto the stage and winking at many girls on his way towards the stage. This time when the ASB president said Sonic's name, everyone screamed their loudest to give Sonic the most praise out of the all the other basketball players. Amy just stared at everyone with a confused look on her face as everyone were trying to touch Sonic's hands.

He wasn't winking at any other girl and gazed at Amy the whole time. Amy felt something weird as she immediately walked away and tried her best to budge through the other students so she wouldn't have to look at his fake innocent face.

"Sonic the Hedgehog would you like to say anything special to anyone," the ASB president asked Sonic as he felt very shy at first since everyone's eyes were all focused on him. Sonic felt confident after a few moments of hesitation he immediately nodded his head feeling pretty confident that he can tell everyone what he was feeling.

"Okay you see I have been harboring feelings for this one special girl, but she is not interested in me," Sonic admitted shyly as all the girls were screaming with happiness as Sonic gulped nervously as if he couldn't admit anymore, this caught Amy's attention as she turned her head to see what Sonic was about to say.

"Oh Sonic who is this special girl you are talking about hmm," the ASB president asked wondering who is the mystery girl whom Sonic liked.

"Umm I can't tell you until I have her as my own," Sonic replied as he gave everyone a thumbs up and Amy was pretty shocked at Sonic's confession that he actually liked someone, rather than flirting with every other girl he has seen.

Amy wondered in her head _I wonder who Sonic is talking about. _

"Who else would it be Amy," May replied slyly.

"Are you saying Sonic's got a crush on me," Amy said to May.

"Could be," Mari said.

"What do you mean could be," Amy asked Mari looking rather embarrassed and her face was red as a tomato.

"Amy remember Sonic said that he tried many methods to get the girl to notice and who else would it none other than be," Mimi explained.

"No way I would never fall for him, he's not my type and he is a player, I would never fall for a player," Amy replied to her guardian selves denying the fact Sonic€ would ever have a crush on her.

"Sure you are," May, Mari, and Mimi all replied slyly grinning while Amy got angry at them thinking Sonic had a crush on her.

"Alright time for the idols Blaze and Rouge to sing their newest song," the ASB president replied as Blaze and Rouge made their way towards the stage. Everyone cheered loudly as Blaze and Rouge arrived on the stage.

"Hey everyone are you ready to rock and roll," Blaze said aloud as everyone cheered and yelled.

"The song we are going to sing to you, is the newest song we made with our group the Thieving Princess Band, which they are here with us," Rouge added as flashing lights revealed 4 other animals holding their instruments up high as everyone cheered with delight.

"The song is called A Heart's Feelings," Blaze said as one of the band people from the Thieving Princess started tapping the drumsticks together to create a rhythm.

**(INSERT SONG: A Heart's Feelings)**

**Feelings are hard to understand, but once we unlock it**

**We all will become stronger and when one is down we all are here **

**For each other**

**Our lives start with a step**

**And once that step has gone our hearts beat as one**

**Though we don't feel anything the only thing you feel is your heartbeat**

**All our hearts are unique that we can't take anything that comes our way**

**Though that you might feel very uneasy**

**We stand together as one and nothing can tear our hearts apart**

**Our hearts are connected**

**Our feelings in each of our hearts acts differently**

**That doesn't mean you are different**

**Just means you are different**

**This is what we call**

**A heart's feelings**

**A heart has feeling which is the reason why we feel emotions**

**Our hearts can be one only if you believe**

**But once you feel worried we all will be there to help you out**

**Let's wish together**

**Let's sing together**

**Our hearts is our strongest weapon**

**No one can take away from you**

**Our heart's feelings are never broken**

**Once broken into pieces, we will mend it back together**

**So you can feel an emotion again**

**Our hearts is something we consider a friend**

**But a very close one**

**Our hearts are always there for us**

**It understands you the most**

**Our heart's feelings**

The song ended with a bang as everyone cheered in delight and screamed when the song ended. Amy clapped and knew she had to get away because she had a feeling that Sonic might try to catch her alone with him any way he can.

Amy was about to leave the crowd until she felt a hard tug on her arm and turned around to see the blue hedgehog himself smiling at her.

"What do you want now," Amy asked feeling annoyed with Sonic always trying every method in the book to get her to like him.

"Well to tell you the truth Amy-," Sonic started to say.

"I don't want to hear it just leave me alone already," Amy said as she yanked her hand away from Sonic's grasp.

Sonic watched Amy leave the prom room as he felt a strange feeling in his heart. As Amy walked away from Sonic, her guardian selves were feeling rather disappointed in Amy.

"Amy how could you do that to Sonic," Mimi asked still with her sad face.

"Well I feel in my heart I don't deserve him," Amy replied feeling guilty that her behavior hurt Sonic badly.

"Why," May asked feeling worried about Amy's well being.

"Well we both have different personality you see," Amy replied.

"I see you feel if you ever dated him, it would never work out am I right," Mari replied feeling that she understood how Amy felt as she nodded her head in agreement.

"AMY," Sonic yelled right before Amy walked out of the gym.

"What now," Amy asked.

"Well I wondering if I can walk you home, you know just so you don't feel alone," Sonic asked shyly as he blushed. Amy was pretty surprised at Sonic, for he was blushing, but she giggled as she said yes.

Sonic walked Amy home, the only reason why he wanted to walk her home was that he felt strange around her as if she was different from other girls, as if she was destined to be with him.

It was quiet the whole time they walked with each other. Sonic said in his thoughts _"Should I tell her how I feel, no I shouldn't she would never love me, but I can't just stay quiet the whole time we walk together, I need this to last."_ Sonic decided that he should start a conversation with Amy so he can get to know her better.

"You know Amy I loved the song that you sang in the assembly yesterday afternoon you were amazing," Sonic said truthfully.

"Oh really," Amy replied as she turned her head away from him. Amy said in her thoughts _"No I can't fall for his tricky and flirty words get to me."_

"No really I never knew you had such a beautiful voice, with a beautiful voice like that I think I might-," Sonic was saying.

"Sonic don't even try to get near me," Amy said as Sonic pulled her into a hug and said "No Amy I like being near you, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

Amy blushed at this and pushed him away as hard as she can.

"Where is your house anyway Amy," Sonic asked.

"Right here," Amy replied as she and Sonic arrived at the doorstep of beautiful well painted house a few minutes later.

"And Sonic thanks for walking me home I feel safe around you," Amy admitted as she unlocked the front door to her house.

Amy smiled back at Sonic as she closed the front door to her house gently.

Sonic started walking away from Amy's house, as he said in his thoughts _"Oh no I think I might be in love, but will she ever love me is what bothers me." _Sonic started having all these strange and confused feelings he held for someone.

**END SONG (New Day)**

**It's in the morning**

**I feel today is always going to be the same**

**I hope there will be a change**

**Though I hope that my heart will let me be honest**

**I feel that the days will always be the same**

**But something will come up in school**

**I look up into the sky**

**Tomorrow will be the new day**

**My heart starts to feel**

**This feeling I never had before**

**But I can feel happy when my friends are with me**

**It's the new day **

**A feeling I never had before**

**I hope that tomorrow will be a new and better day**

**Ooh yeah my heart starts to feel**

**I always deny my feelings**

**I hope tomorrow will be a better and new day**

**A Preview of Episode 5: Feeling are Revealed**

"**The next episode is going to be a lot of seduction," May said slyly.**

"**No don't even say that," Amy replied as she blushed red as a tomato.**

"**Yeah I can't believe it Sonic walked you home how romantic," Mimi said as her eyes can be seen as stars.**

"**There is no love connection between Sonic and I," Amy replied as she kept denying it.**

"**Oh yeah sure especially in the next episode when you and Sonic are stuck in library together," Mari replied slyly as she tried to hide her smirk from Amy.**

"**No way I can't believe I got stuck in a library with him in the first place," Amy said angrily.**

"**Yeah but since there is no way out Sonic actually tells you how he feels towards you and tries to seduce you too," Mimi blurted out as May and Mari chuckled at this.**

"**Yeah especially when you two share your first kiss and there was little touching too," May added as Mimi and Mari started giggling at this.**

"**Aright stop it you guys your making me blush," Amy replied as her face totally red.**

"**Okay next time on Guardian Selves Episode 5: Feelings are Revealed," Amy, May, Mari, and Mimi said in unison.**

"**He also pushed you to the ground and-," May was about to say as Amy yelled "STOP IT."**


	5. Ep 5 Feelings are Revealed

**Guardian Selves**

**Well here is Episode 5. Sorry it took so long. Here it is hope you enjoy!**

**One more thing the songs I write them myself, and don't criticize them.**

**I don't own Sonic and friends they belong to SEGA.**

**Episode 5: Feelings are Revealed**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, sing, singing**

**Is this me?**

**Keeping cool is what I just do**

**But is this the real me that I am?**

**But the truth is that's not who I am?**

**My wish is to be expressing myself**

**Pushing aside all of the problems**

**I wish to really be honest**

**It's not me, is what they all say**

**My own heart will unlock**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**My guardian selves are always there for me**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**It's okay to change**

**I want to do is finding myself**

**Because I have more than just one character**

**I want to be is truly myself**

**You can change if you want**

**Hopefully**

**Ready, set, go**

**Magic Powers**

**Sing, Sing, Singing**

**Is this me?**

**Episode 5: Feelings are Revealed**

Amy awoke to the sun shining right on her delicate face. Amy was agitated by the sun, she shifted her whole body to the left side so that she wasn't facing the shining, bright sun. Amy jerked her head and stared at her digital clock just right on the drawer right next to her bed. It read: 8:00 A.M. and felt lost in the digital pixels that created numbers, she felt dizzy from staring right into the pool of digital pixels in the digital clock, suddenly she felt something or someone is watching her every move, but she shrugged the feeling off as if nothing affected her right after she scanned every aspect of her room. Amy fixed her bed as she got off of it, lifted the blanket, and folded the blanket as nicely and neatly as she could. Amy immediately walks towards the bathroom to take a shower, but she stops dead in her tracks realizing that it was Saturday and she immediately walked right back into her room. May, Mari, and Mimi all three woke up to see Amy walking right back into her room. May, Mari, and Mimi all gave each other confused looks to wondering why Amy didn't take a shower like she usually does every morning every time she wakes up.

As Amy walked into her room, she turned towards a well decorated basket which was on top of tall drawer, which was on the opposite side of her bed. There May, Mari, and Mimi all stared at Amy with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh today is Saturday, I don't have school on the weekends," Amy replied feeling she knew why her guardian selves were looking at her with confused looks.

"Oh that makes more sense," May replied as she brought her pom poms ready to cheer Amy on.

"So Amy what do you do on the weekend," Mari asked Amy.

"Well I first I go to the mall to buy clothes or anything else, then later at like 4:00 P.M. I go to the library to read," Amy replied.

"So you are going to the mall," Mimi said.

"Yep, but first I need to eat breakfast," Amy said as she proceeded out of her room to go the stairs that led the bottom half of the house. Amy strides onto the stairs and arrived downstairs. She proceeded right into the living room which was connected to the kitchen. Amy walked immediately to the refrigerator and opened it to create her favorite sandwich for breakfast, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. May, Mari, and Mimi all flew downstairs and arrived at the kitchen as they watched Amy create her sandwich the whole time.

Amy pulled out food supplies she needed to make her sandwich. She got out of the refrigerator two jars of both cold peanut butter and jelly; she brought out the plastic of bread, and she went into one of the lower drawers and took out what seem to look like an old toaster that didn't seem to work in years. When Amy plugged the toaster in she put two loaves of bread right in the toaster to toast it. While she waited for her two loaves of bread to toast, May asked her "Amy what are you making."

"Why I'm creating my favorite sandwich a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Amy replied.

"Ooh sound yummy," Mimi replied as she rubbed her stomach slowly and daydreaming the taste of the sandwich in her mind.

"It is I can't wait to go to the mall, then later especially to the library," Amy replied as she felt really calm and starts to daydream. Amy daydreams how it usually is like she always buys something at her favorite store to buy hair accessories.

"What's so special about going to the library," Mari asked.

"Uhh you get to read books," Amy replied feeling rather disappointed in Mari.

"What is so interesting about reading books they are boring to read," Mari replied not seeming to understand what's so interesting about reading books.

"Well actually I read my favorite books or should I say Japanese manga books whenever I go to the library," Amy admitted as she blushed feeling embarrassed about telling her guardian selves.

"Aww Amy don't feel embarrassed," Mimi replied understanding why Amy felt embarrassed.

"So maybe that's why I was created from your dream to be someone specialized in the magic arts of magic," Mari replied slyly as she grinned and stared straight at Amy.

"Okay maybe I'm obsessed with reading manga, but still I read them and I find it entertaining," Amy admitted as she turned her head away from her guardian selves and pouting without them seeing it.

"Okay we understand don't get angry at us just because we didn't okay," Mari said as Amy slightly turned her head.

"I know but still I go to the mall first before I go to the library," Amy said.

"But Amy what are you going to buy," May asked who was really curious.

"Well I buy hair accessories, new kinds of bags, school bags basically and sometimes jewelry," Amy added.

"Wow I thought bags, jewelry, and hair accessories were not your type of thing huh Amy," Mari replied slyly trying to embarrass Amy.

"Okay well I like them, but I feel showing that kind of character in front of others wouldn't exactly fit my image of being cool," Amy said as she admitted to her guardian selves that she would never show that kind of character in front of other students at her school.

"We understand Amy we know you have been like that ever since you moved to your new high school a few months ago," Mimi replied as she smiled at Amy giving Amy a sign that she understood.

"Okay at about 10 or 10:30 I will go to the mall, you three want to come," Amy asked eagerly as if she didn't want to go alone and that she felt she loved their company.

"Well sure Amy after all we are guardian selves and we'll always be there for you," May replied excitedly as she spoke truthfully.

"Yes and as your guardian selves we will always be there to support you," Mimi added as May, Mari and her smiled back at Amy.

"I see and thanks for always being there for me," Amy replied.

"No need to thank us, it's the reason why we were born in the first place Amy," May said.

"But I still have unanswered questions that I hope you three can answer," Amy asked truthfully.

"Ask away Amy," Mari replied as May and Mimi nodded their heads in unison with agreeing with Mari.

"Well my 1st question is how did I performed that character transformation with May yesterday," Amy asked after she saw the approval from her guardian selves.

"Well you basically unlocked your 1st different character other than your usual outside character," Mari answered as she knew the answer to Amy's question.

"I don't understand what you mean Mari," Amy replied looking at Mari with a confused look on her face.

"Well Mari is trying to say that you believed in yourself and that you can be athletic and helpful when you had to be," Mimi replied trying to make it simpler for Amy to understand.

"I see now," Amy replied as she turned her head away from May, Mari, and Mimi and had thoughts about what happened yesterday. _Why did I feel so different yesterday, it's like my usual character is replaced by an entirely different and new me, it's like I can't keep up with all these changes revolving around me. Why I do feel that I need to help others? So many questions I can not answer myself. I also felt that my whole personality changed as soon as I merged with May. But why do I feel I'm afraid to change. Well the same mysterious and unknown voice I keep having in my dreams did tell me a riddle, but what does it mean?_

"Amy are you okay," May asked feeling rather worried about Amy.

"Huh what is it May," Amy asked as she snapped back to reality and stared at her guardian selves with very worried looks that's seemed like they were sad or depressed.

"Well Amy we all three are starting to feel worried about you," Mimi replied to Amy.

"Oh it's just that I feel afraid right now," Amy replied.

"Umm what do you mean," Mari asked.

"It's like I'm afraid to change my character," Amy finished saying.

"Why are you afraid to change," May asked with an awed look on her face.

"Well it's just that when I performed that Character Transformation with May I felt I was a different person not myself, but as soon as I merged with May I felt really confident about myself and I also felt that it isn't my true character at all," Amy replied as her mouth curved downward to form a frown on her face.

"Amy though you change your character while you are in the character transformation, you are like that sometimes, basically a character transformation is what you want to be and shows your true self," Mari replied with sincere and spoke truthfully.

"So I actually want to be confident and athletic is one of the type of personality trait I want to be are you saying Mari," Amy asked as she stared at Mari with a question mark look on her face.

"Oh Mari is saying Amy is that you wish to be confident and athletic," May added trying to say Mari's words into simpler words for Amy to understand.

"I see, but still I can't get over the fact that I actually help that player Sonic in the first place," Amy said as she remembered that she helped an annoying blue hedgehog, by the name of Sonic and felt really bothered by even the mention of his name she would get easily hot-tempered, but she felt in her heart she needed to help Sonic since he felt really depressed and had to purify his X egg.

"Oh come on Amy even though he bothers you almost every chance he gets, you still helped him and we felt proud of you Amy," Mimi said truthfully as May ad Mari gave Amy a genuine smile.

"Why did you feel proud of me, even though I despise him the first time I met him," Amy asked feeling angry and confused at herself.

"Well Amy even though you are annoyed at him for bothering you, you actually told him sincerely and truthfully that someone will love him," May replied.

"I don't get where this is leading," Amy replied.

"Well it's like saying you gave him confidence and determination by your words," Mari added to make more clear for Amy to understand the logic to what they were saying.

"You mean-," Amy was about to say.

"Yes you are willing to help others to help them realize that they can accomplish their dream," Mimi finished Amy's sentence.

"Wow so even though I act my usual careless and mean character on the outside, I still have a nice side to myself that will guide others," Amy replied.

"Yep and that maybe the key to unlocking your own heart and your true self," May said.

"Oh I understand now," Amy said as her guardian selves gave her a smile.

"Amy aren't you going to take a shower now," May said suddenly confusing Amy, Mari, and Mimi with why the sudden change of the subject.

"Uhh May why all of a sudden you change the subject," Amy asked as Mimi and Mari nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well it's already 10:00 that's why," May replied as Amy, Mari, and Mimi all three turned their heads away from May and stared at the clock to make sure May was right. They looked at the clock on the right wall staring attentively and squinting their eyes smaller to see the time clearly. May was indeed correct it was already 10:00. Amy was really surprised that time actually went fast and so she said "Okay then I will take a shower." Amy walks to the stairs and walks up the stairs. At every step she took, it felt time was moving quicker for her, but she ignored the feeling, feeling that she would care less of what the time was regardless of taking time off her reading at the library. She arrived at the top of the staircase, she walks right into her room first to get her clothes she was going to wear for the day. She walked right into the bathroom holding her clothes firmly. As she walks into the bathroom, she felt something like as if it was a tug from someone, but it something that she felt in her heart. At first her head went blank, but after a few minutes she shook the feeling away as if the feeling didn't bother her at all.

Amy unbuttons her shirt and took all her clothes off. She put her clothes neatly on the surface of the counter in the bathroom. She bent her knees low enough so she can grab a nice and fresh towel from underneath the sink. Amy places the towel she was holding firmly right on top of the cover of the toilet bowl right next to the tub. Amy walks to the tub and goes in and turns the knob so water comes out. As Amy was bathing herself in the showers she started to think about things especially about her shopping and reading at the library. _Why do I feel that something strange is going to happen today? It's like… _She paused before she said anything more, the water drizzling down on her delicate rosy cheeks. She continued in her thoughts and starts to say _I just feel I have an instinct of what's going to happen in the future. But I feel that's crazy talk from me. Why am I talking about this I'm so stupid, I should be thinking about how my day would be today and how I am going to get my favorite stuff today? But why is it… _She paused again unsure of what else to say in her thoughts but then after a few seconds she regained her posture and continued on in her thoughts _Okay I'll just forget about all this about the emerald lock and my true self for now so I can enjoy myself today. I can't let this bother me and let it take over my life. _

Amy shakes off all her thoughts as the water kept pouring down on her face.

After 30 minutes of taking shower, she pulls away the curtain that was covering the tub's existence got out and covered her whole body with the big towel. After she covered her body, she went to the counter surface where the sink lied and immediately moved the one of the faucets to the right side. Amy took her toothbrush and took out the toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. After she sprayed herself with nice smelling body spray and doing all the things she puts on her body before she puts on her clothes. Amy first puts on her underwear first, then she took her bra from the counter surface, which she clipped on, then she puts on a white skirt, with a belt attached to it, and lastly she puts on a shirt that look like another shirt was under it, but it was two different color which were light blue and white shirts attached to each other which made one shirt.

After she was dressed she fixed everything in her bathroom and even she folded the towel neatly she used earlier. She got out of the bathroom and went straight into her room. As soon as she arrived in her room she got her things ready into her purse, she looked under her small drawer to find a medium size purse which was the combination colors of yellow, green, and orange with a mix of polka dots and stripes on a white background. She then went to her bag which was located at the far corner of her room lying there. She got her bag she uses for school and looked inside each pocket to find her cellphone, Chap Stick, and her lipgloss. She found all three objects and immediately puts them in her purse. May, Mari, and Mimi all three peek only their heads through the small spacing between the door and the bordering of the door's wall. They stare awed at Amy as they watch her every action, she knew her guardian selves are there, but she continues to pack her things and get ready to go to the mall. May, Mari, and Mimi are really surprised that Amy wasn't speaking a word out of her mouth. After watching Amy pack her things, she turns her head towards her guardian selves and smiles at them, but as soon as she turns her head back, she soon jerks her head to examine that all three of their faces were with worry and doubt.

"What's wrong with you three," Amy asked them as she stares at them.

"Well what are you going to buy at the mall today," May replied back to change the subject.

"Oh no you are not changing the subject and fooling me that easily," Amy said as she stares at them again.

"Oh Amy, May is right there is nothing wrong with us," Mari added to what May was saying.

"Oh right like you care about what I buy, tell me what's wrong with you three," Amy asked angrily at her guardian selves for not telling her what's wrong.

"Yeah what makes you think that anyway Amy," Mimi asked as they all three smile right back at Amy to see if they can fool her.

"Okay fine then, if you don't want to tell me then I guess you three can come with me so we can go to the mall, then the library at 4:00 P.M.," Amy replied realizing that her guardian selves kept their ground real good and decides to give up.

"Okay then," May replied as she, Mari, and Mimi all three sigh in relief that Amy has given up.

Amy takes her purse and puts the strap of the purse on her left arm. She left the room, as May, Mari, and Mimi whisper to each other.

"Whew that was close huh," May whispers to Mari and Mimi who were listening attentively.

"Yeah I don't want Amy to think that we care too much for her safety and every little problem that comes at her either," Mari whispers back to May.

"Maybe we should relax when we need to-," Mimi was whispering as Amy called out to them "May, Mari, Mimi come on let's go," interrupting their secret conversation.

"Coming Amy," all three replied back at Amy. May, Mari, and Mimi flew out of Amy's room seconds flat. They flew down the stairs and there they met up with Amy who was waiting at the door for them.

"What took you three so long," Amy asked curiously.

"Well we just wanted to wait upstairs until you say we leave," Mimi replied quickly.

"Okay, but anyways are you three ready to leave," Amy asked wondering if they were ready.

"Yeah sure let's go," May replied excitedly to sound like she was joyful instead of worry to not make Amy suspicious of what happened earlier in the house.

Amy opens her front door; she goes out of the house with her guardian selves following close behind her, she slowly closes the front door, takes the house key out from her purse, and locks the front door of the house.

"Amy where is the mall that you go to located," Mari asked as she scans the entire grassy plains outside Amy's house.

"Oh it's not that far but the mall I go to is located in Emerald City, which is this way," Amy replied as she points her index finger towards where a little town laid.

"I thought you said it's in Emerald City," May said feeling confused.

"Oh I meant farther than this little town over there," Amy replied as she apologizes to May.

"Oh but isn't that far," Mimi asked seeming like the mall Amy goes to is far, but she feels Amy is just saying that it is short as an excuse.

"Oh sorry yeah it is pretty far, but the reason why I pointed at that little town over there because there is a shuttle bus that leads right to the mall where we're going," Amy added hoping that would cheer up her guardian selves.

"Okay that is better," May said as she and Mari sigh in relief.

"Now let's get to the shuttle bus then," Mimi said excitedly.

"Wait Amy," Mari said suddenly.

"What is it Mari," Amy asked.

"Well where is the library that you said we're going to at 4:00 P.M.," Mari asked.

"Oh it's in the little town we're going to," Amy replied.

"Oh I see," Mari said understanding now.

"Let's go and May character change," Amy said as se gave May a wink indicating that she was ready to run, she leaned her body downwards like a track person ready to run 400 meters.

"Okay character change: READY, SET, GO," May said as a pom pom appeared on Amy's left side of her quills, Amy then felt her body change as she ran as fast as she could with May, Mari, and Mimi has to fly faster to catch up to her. Within seconds Amy and her guardian selves arrive at the shuttle bus stop that leads to the mall where there going. The shuttle bus arrives a few second later, many other people went in the shuttle bus before Amy did and gave the bus driver a tip before taking their seat. Amy was second to the last person in line to give the bus driver a tip before taking her seat.

Amy took her seat which she had to sit in the middle of the shuttle bus, but that didn't bother her.

"Amy how long will it take to get to Emerald City," May asked.

"Well about an 1 hour and 30 minutes," Amy replied.

"Amy is it okay if I fall asleep," Mimi asked Amy first before her eyes start to open wide and shut.

"Sure Mimi I'll wake you up when we arrive," Amy replied sincerely as she took out her handkerchief and covered Mimi, as her eyes closed. Amy smiled at the little form in front of her sleeping peacefully on her lap.

"You know Amy let me pose to you a question," Mari asked.

"Well ask away Mari," Amy replied back willing to answer her question.

"Well Amy do you really want to become someone new," Mari asked wondering if that was bothering and making Amy insecure.

"Umm well I kind of want to change, but each character you three represent weren't the type of character I want to be though," Amy replied honestly to tell Mari the truth.

"Oh I see," Mari replied who seems pretty disappointed at Amy's answer.

"But as soon as I character transformed with May the other day I soon realize that I am discovering my true self, just by helping and encouraging others that they can fulfill their dreams," Amy replied as she gave Mari a smile as Mari felt relieved at Amy as soon as Amy finished what she had to say.

"I'm glad too that you gave us a chance," May said as she flies towards them after she explored the shuttle bus.

"Well I guess since you are my guardian selves I have to trust you am I right," Amy asked May and Mari as they both nod their heads in unison agreeing with what Amy was saying to them.

"Well let's relax for an hour and 30 minutes and stop asking questions about us," May blurts out excitedly.

"May's right Amy we really need to relax once in a while," Mari added as she gave Amy thumbs up. Amy felt really disappointed, but a few minutes after Mari and May told her, her frown curves back into a smile, a sincere and bright smile.

Amy stares at May and Mari as they both flew down to her lap to rest. She smiled softly as May and Mari lay their heads down gently on Amy's lap. Their eyes that are always shining right at her, are like now innocent, but tired eyes ready to drift into an eternal sleep. May and Mari close their eyes and fall asleep on Amy's lap. Amy looks through the glass window of the shuttle bus staring blankly at the cloudless sky. Amy said in her thoughts as if the sky kept moving its usual rotation _Everytime I stare at the sky, it seems like a never ending road, but it also feels as if my journey has just begun like the road to my true self. I wonder maybe revealing my true self to others wouldn't be so bad. Yeah I should be honest and expressive the way I am. It shows who I truly want to be and I do have friends that do support me. Then it's okay to show who I really am. Yes I will be my true self instead of shading and acting like someone I am not because I don't like lying to others especially myself._

Suddenly something interrupts Amy in her thoughts, to her surprise her friends Cream and Tikal were a few seats behind to where Amy sat, which Cream tap her shoulder to surprise Amy.

Cream and Tikal gave hand gestures signaling Amy to not come over to them while the shuttle bus was moving and driving towards its usual and destination stop. Amy immediately understood their hand gestures and just sat herself down on the soft and comfy seat.

Amy sat alone wondering when the shuttle bus is going to get to Emerald City, but she said in her thoughts _Oh well at least I get to spend the day at the mall with my friends anyways. Oh no I forgot I'm going to the library at 4:00 in the afternoon. But I'll have to leave early if I want get back on this same shuttle bus back to the village where the library is located. Why do I keep thinking too hard about over little things that can be easily be solved? Oh well I'll just have some fun with my friends and I'll think it about it later._

Amy turns her head behind her, to see her two friends waving both their hands joyfully at her. Amy starts waving her hands back at them and pulls herself down to wait until the shuttle bus comes to a halt. As Amy was waiting she was feeling impatient of the long ride to Emerald City, which was suppose to be an 1 hour and 30 minutes long to get to, but she hums a tune so her anger wouldn't get the best of her and she kept her cool.

After 10 more minutes of waiting the shuttle bus comes to a halt right in front of Emerald City's Mall named Diamond Star Mall.

Amy shook her guardian selves awake and there half awake, though their eyes were rather looking drowsy, they all three immediately understood and flew straight behind Amy as all the people inside the shuttle bus were unloading the shuttle bus each heading toward different directions. Amy and her guardian selves got out of the shuttle bus and there they all four stood in front of one of the beautiful and most advanced mall of all of Emerald City.

"Wow Amy how did you ever find out about this mall anyway," May asked eagerly.

"Well I have been hearing rumors about this mall at school and my friends kind of told me way before you three were born," Amy replied honestly.

"I see, but still it's so pretty no wonder you heard rumors about this mall at school so much, because it's so beautiful and elegant," Mimi replied as her eyes were focused straight at the beautiful dome shaped like mall.

"Yeah well I have to find my friends Tikal and Cream first," Amy said as she turned her body into a perfect 180 degrees rotation. She kept turning her body and there she found both her friends Tikal and Cream waiting at the entrance of the mall waving their hands frantically.

"There they are, they've been waiting for us the whole time," May said as she smiled at Tikal and Cream.

--

Meanwhile Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic arrive at the same mall, but from the opposite entrance to the mall to just hangout.

"So guys what do you want to do today," Tails asked his friends.

"How about we steal a 31 inch Plasma TV," Knuckles suggested to the others.

"NO," Sonic replied quickly with a fierce, but serious tone to his voice.

"What Sonic that's not like you to say no," Shadow said.

"Yeah I agree with Shadow you have been acting strange this whole week," Silver added as he, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails all four stare at Sonic who was thinking about something else. Sonic for some reason couldn't stop thinking about Amy the girl he has been flirting with for a while. He puts his right hand to the right side of his head and was thinking even harder.

"Hello Sonic you there," Knuckles said as he waves his left hand right in front of Sonic's face to see if he can get Sonic's attention. Sonic was still staring down at the ground until Shadow yells at Sonic's ears "SONIC YOU THERE!"

"OWW Shadow why did you yell in my ears," Sonic asked wondering.

"Well you weren't responding when Knuckles was trying all sorts of wacky things to get your attention, so I had no choice but to scream at you," Shadow replied.

"What's wrong Sonic you haven't been yourself lately tell us what's going on," Tails asked.

"Well I think I like someone or that's what my heart is telling me though," Sonic replied shyly.

"Whoa Sonic has a crush, Sonic has a crush," Knuckles said happily, but in a teasing way, as Silver nudged him to stop teasing Sonic.

Well who is the lucky girl," Shadow asked.

"Just guess it would be pretty fun if you guys just figure it out," Sonic answered back with a smirk on his face.

"We don't have to guess do we," Silver asked.

"Okay fine since you four don't want to even bother to guess I guess I'll just tell you, the girl I like is Amy Rose," Sonic replied shyly as he blush like the color of a tomato.

"Whoa hold on there for a second I thought you were just to play with her heart not fall for her," Knuckles said with a shocked face.

"Yes I know but it's hard to get her attention, she is good at standing her ground, and somehow she makes my heart beat so fast," Sonic replied trying to explain to his friends why he starts to harbor feelings for Amy.

"So what made you like her Sonic, I just don't get you," Knuckles asked wondering eagerly to know the answer he wanted to hear fro Sonic's mouth.

"Well I guess she is just different from all the other girls that go to our high school," Sonic replied trying to guess the reason why he harbored feelings for Amy.

"Nah that can not be the answer and besides Amy hates you Sonic and she is way out of your league," Shadow said as Tails, Knuckles, and Silver all nod their heads in agreement.

"Your right but my heart is telling me not to give up on her though," Sonic replied quickly at Shadow's remark to just give up on Amy.

"Then how are you going to tell Amy that you love her if she doesn't believe you when you tell her your feelings huh Sonic," Shadow asked again with a fierce tone.

"Shadow don't pressure Sonic if he likes a girl then we'll support him all the way who is with me," Silver replied as Knuckles and Tails both say "We are."

Shadow looked at Knuckles, Tails, and Silver as they all three smile at each other as he gave in since no one was on his side of the argument.

"Fine I'll support you too Sonic since no one is on my side of the argument," Shadow groaned as he admits defeat as all four boys start cheering for Sonic.

A few seconds later Sonic felt much better since his friends now know who he likes and will support him all the way. He starts to smile his seductive smile, a smile that will attract the girls at school, but it was also a smile of determination, willing to do anything to attract Amy to him.

"Come on Sonic let's just walk around I'm sure you'll think of something," Tails suggested as Knuckles nods his head agreeing with Tails.

"Yeah let's all go buy some smoothies," Silver added.

"Alright let's go to our favorite spot in the mall," Knuckles blurts out.

"No I say we get our smoothies first," Shadow said as he and Knuckles stare dead eye at each other.

"Okay, okay first I am in the mood for a smoothie, then we'll go to our favorite spot in the mall how does that sound to you too," Sonic said as he puts both his hands on both of their shoulders trying to calm each down with the hopes of doing both of their suggestions. Shadow and Knuckles both nodding at Sonic's suggestion of plan as they both shake hands to forgive each other. The five friends walk together to go buy smoothies then hang out at their favorite spot in the mall the noodle shop in the far east corner of the mall where all the best chicks go to.

It took 5 minutes to arrive at the Java Smoothie where they usually buy their smoothies before heading toward the food court. After Sonic orders his usual smoothie a strawberry with mango he starts to ponder in his mind _I'm more than ever determined to win Amy's heart, but what is my first attempt. _Sonic was thinking harder to figure out a method to win Amy's heart. Everytime Sonic kept thinking about how to win Amy over, the whole image of her appeared in his mind as he shook the dirty thoughts away.

Sonic kept thinking about a method to attract Amy to him until someone interrupts his thoughts.

"HEY SONIC," Tails yells to snap Sonic back to reality.

"Huh what is it Tails," Sonic asked Tails why the sudden call.

"Well it might be your lucky day," Shadow replied with a serious tone in his voice.

"What do you mean Shadow," Sonic asked curiously at Shadow's comment.

"Look over there Sonic," Silver added pointing at the opposite side of where they were walking there they saw the pink hedgehog Amy Rose walking with her two friends Cream and Tikal right into a clothing store.

"I'm not ready for this," Sonic replied nervously to his friends as his friends smiled slyly at him.

"Come on it will be fine just act yourself," Knuckles said.

"And also just go with the flow," Tails added as he, Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow all four drag Sonic along with them to the clothing store Amy, Cream, and Tikal all three entered a few minutes before they did and push Sonic right into the store.

Sonic gave his friends glares and looks through the window to see them giving thumbs up for good luck. He sighed and decides to look for Amy and goes on with his search for Amy.

--

Meanwhile Amy, Cream, and Tikal all three were in a clothing store looking for more fashionable clothes to wear for their pro-hours at school. Amy felt really bored, but she decides to look around while her two friends were trying on clothes. She sneaks away from the dressing room not letting her friends know she left. She crept as quietly as she could until she bumps into someone and turns around to not expect the person she really hope to not see again but not in the mall.

The figure turns outs to be the blue hedgehog, Sonic whom she really hated at school. The one who tries many attempts to flirt with her and get her to swoon over him as soon as he winks at her, but fortunately Amy wasn't the type of girl to fall for guys that easily. He gave her his trademark seductive smile he always gave her when he was around her, she just rolled her eyes back at him.

It was silent between them Amy willing not to even speak a word to him.

Sonic broke the silence by saying "Hi Ames I didn't know you go this same mall too."

"What's it to you," Amy replied with her usual annoyed tone she had towards him.

"Amy I want to make it clear and just want to get to know you at least is that too much to ask for," Sonic asked.

This new attitude Amy had seen in Sonic sent a shiver down Amy's spine, but she felt really calm now that Sonic was acting very differently not his usual self the flirty seductive type of guy she thought he was.

"Why," Amy asked again curiously wondering if Sonic was still the player he was at heart.

"Amy to tell you the truth I really want to get to know you a lot I heard many rumors about you," Sonic replied trying to hide his secret of his feelings towards her.

"Rumors what kind of rumors about me huh," Amy asked slyly.

"Well uh rumors of how you are a nice, kind, and always thinking about others is what I've heard," Sonic replied shyly and turns his head away from Amy so she wouldn't see him blush a bright red.

"Liar you just made those up," Amy said.

"Okay I made up the first two, but I have really heard that you do care about others Amy," Sonic replied with sincere eyes.

Amy stared right into those two pool of emerald eyes of his and was mesmerized by his gaze at her.

"Umm Amy you okay," Sonic asked as he wave his hands right in front of Amy's face as she snapped herself back to reality.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine I should be fine," Amy replied as she turns her head away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay but do you want to take a walk with me," Sonic asked nervously as he held out his hand which was not holding the smoothie. She slapped his hand away from her, which he seem hurt as his voice became more fierce as he try to get a hold of Amy's arm, but she slapped his hand away again.

"Come on Amy all I ask is to get to know you better and all you do is push me away and you know I was about to tell you that you are a great person that helps me understand who I really am," Sonic yelled out so that everyone in the store could hear the conversation.

"You think I'm a great person, but I despise you and I hate you," Amy replied still feeling shocked at what Sonic had just said to her.

"But still I thought at first I could just-," Sonic was about to say something and just shook his head to not say that he loved her in front of the all the other people in the store. He hesitated, but calms himself down and pulled Amy's hands which in turn pulled her entire body closer to him.

"You wouldn't dare do this in front of many people," Amy asked angrily at Sonic which their faces were inching closer and closer.

"I would dare since there is no other way to prove you are a great person to me," Sonic replied slyly as he smiled seductively at Amy as their lips were inching closer and closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she tried to get away from him, but their lips were a few inches away from each other. Suddenly Tikal and Cream ran to where they both heard Amy's screaming for help and saw that Sonic was trying to kiss her on the lips as they both act immediately as they untangled Sonic's hands away from Amy's waist and pushed him off Amy.

Cream helped Amy up as Tikal stood right where Cream and Amy were standing.

"Sonic why can't you just leave Amy alone just admit she will never love you," Tikal said angrily as Cream and Tikal both looked at Sonic who was still lying on the ground, but pulled himself up.

"Why is it that you two always interfere with me getting close to Amy," Sonic said in an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Because we don't want you breaking another of our friend's hearts like you did last year," Cream replied angrily.

"What happened last year," Amy asking Tikal wondering what happened the year before she came to their high school.

"I'll explain later," Cream replied to Amy.

"Just give up Sonic," Tikal suggested to Sonic.

"Never in a million years, Amy I will meet with you alone later," Sonic replied as he gave Amy a wink and she just rolled her eyes back at him as he left clothing store.

"Amy you ok," Tikal asked calmly after she had calmed herself down and was wondering if Amy was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, but tell me what happened last year," Amy replied truthfully and was still wondering what Cream meant.

"Oh that I'll explain as soon as we pay for our clothes and we leave the store," Cream replied as she, Tikal, and Amy went to the cash register and paid for their clothes they left the store.

"Okay you see we had another friend before you came last year who fell in love with Sonic, which he kept pushing her aside, and broke her heart we haven't seen her in like 5 months already because of Sonic so that's the reason why Amy we don't want you near him Amy we feel you might end up like our friend from last year," Cream explained the whole situation to Amy, which Amy was listening attentively to every word her friend was saying.

"I get it now so that's the reason why you two have been so protective over me ever since I first met him am I right," Amy asked Cream and Tikal.

"Yes Amy," Tikal replied. Amy finally understood why her friends always despise Sonic, but deep in her heart she felt guilty that she flip Sonic off like that by the way she usually acts towards him. Her smile curved down into a frown of guilt and regret of hurting Sonic's feelings. Tears just started falling from her eyes as if it was hard to control and hide from her friends.

"Amy you okay," Tikal asked as Amy wiped away her tears as if nothing happened.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amy replied.

"Well let's carry on with our shopping shall we," Cream said.

Amy opens her bag to find her cellphone to see what time it is. After a few moving around her items in her bag she felt her cellphone and took it out to see the time, it read 12:30.

"Wow time sure flies when you are shopping," Amy said as she was feeling shocked at the time.

"Well we still have lots of time to shop," Tikal said after Amy told her and Cream the time.

"But I am planning to go to the library at 4:00 though, but I can stay at least 2 hours longer," Amy replied as she rubs her head.

"Oh okay then let's use those two hours then," Cream replied excitedly.

"Okay then," Amy said as Cream pulls both Amy and Tikal's arms with her to shop till they drop.

Tikal and Amy were laughing joyfully and are having fun as Cream kept holding onto their arms.

--

Meanwhile Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails all five were walking around the mall bored out of their guts.

"Sonic why did you that," Silver asked Sonic.

"What do you mean Silver," Sonic asked looking confused at Silver's question as he sipped his smoothie.

"Well I'm talking about the way you try to seduce Amy earlier," Silver replied as he sipped his smoothie.

"Yeah I agree with Silver, and we should be teaching you how to get a girl to notice you first instead of just pushing you right into the action," Knuckles added to what Silver had said.

"Okay then it's decided we'll teach Sonic the moves no how to attract a woman," Tails replied as Knuckles and Silver both raised their arms in excitement.

"Hey wait just a minute I didn't even agree on this," Shadow said in an annoyed and bothered tone in his voice.

"And neither have I," Sonic added.

"Come on Shadow remember we all agreed on supporting Sonic all the way remember," Knuckles said.

"Yeah I remember you agreeing that you will help Sonic in any way we all can," Tails added.

"Come on Shadow," Silver said.

"Okay fine since I always keep my promises then I have no choice then to help you Sonic," Shadow replied after few minutes of everyone's cocky words to convince him that he was to help no matter what girl it is, which he was really annoyed of them and decided to give in.

"Okay then we have to start with lesson 1," Tails said as Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow all nod their heads in agreement.

Amy, Tikal, and Cream were walking to where Sonic could see them, they were all three walking out of another store quickly since Cream was still dragging Amy and Tikal all over the mall still.

"Sorry guys but I don't have time for lessons my chance has already arrived," Sonic replied as he smiled his trademark seductive smile as he saw Amy smiling brightly and joyfully. Sonic sped off slowly so Tikal and Cream wouldn't see him and try to interfere with his plan.

"SONIC COME BACK HERE," Knuckles screamed as Tails covered his mouth.

"Tails why are you covering Knuckles mouth," Shadow asked wondering why the sudden action of covering Knuckles mouth.

"Well I think Sonic can handle them, but I know Cream and Tikal do not like Sonic at all, besides we should trust Sonic on this one," Tails replied.

"I see you have this feeling that Sonic will be able to get alone with Amy are you saying," Silver asked.

"Yes," Tails replied.

"I see great idea Tails, but you can let go of Knuckles mouth," Shadow added as he indicated to Tails to take his hand off of Knuckles mouth.

"Oops sorry Knuckles," Tails replied as he blushed a cherry red and as he took his hand off his mouth.

Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow all watched Sonic hide behind the mall plants so Cream and Tikal wouldn't see him and get angry at him for trying to attempt to flirt with Amy again.

Sonic was following Cream, Tikal, and especially Amy since he was willing to get Amy alone with him. Like how his motto says _Once I go after a girl, I'm never giving up on her._

The girls stopped at an ice cream parlor, Sonic kept following them and hid behind another mall plant and peeked up to see Amy waiting on the sidelines as her friends were buying their ice milk shakes.

"Amy do you want anything," Cream asked Amy as Sonic stared at Amy not taking his emerald eyes off the pink hedgehog. As soon as he laid eyes on Amy his heart was beating so fast, fascinated by her beauty and her form of her body were great to him, but he shook the dirty thoughts away as he kept his eyes on Amy. He noticed how pretty and cute she was up close even though she rejected him so many times. Sonic wants Amy all to himself, but he realizes that he would need to do more than flirting to get Amy to be his. _Now how can I get Amy's attention without Cream and Tikal foiling my attempts to get close to Amy._

Sonic was thinking hard as he could, but his mind was only focused on one thing: Amy's body and her cuteness. He was blushing by even just thinking about her and the way she smiles towards others. He then shook the image of Amy out of his head and turned around still hiding behind one of the mall plants, looking at back to where Amy stood still waiting for Cream and Tikal to get their milkshakes. As soon as he looked back the three girls were already gone from the ice cream parlor.

"Oh man I lost them, but they couldn't have gone too far," Sonic said as he turns his head left and right to catch a glimpse of the girls. He starts walking around hoping and trying his best to not get noticed by Cream and Tikal. He turned another corner and found the three girls shopping at an accessory store. He runs closer but hides himself behind another mall plant so the girls wouldn't notice the blue hedgehog especially Amy's overprotective friends Cream and Tikal.

--

Meanwhile Amy, Cream, and Tikal were in the store helping Amy look for a bag she can bring to school.

Amy turns away from her friends as she jerks her head to scan if anyone was watching her.

"Amy what's wrong," Cream asked suddenly interrupting Amy as she was scanning her surroundings.

"Oh Cream I just have this weird feeling that someone is watching us, I don't know why I feel it, I just do," Amy replied as she turns her head towards the speaker who asked her the question.

"Amy I think you have been thinking too much maybe because of that little incident an 1 hour ago with Sonic has gotten to you, I'm worried about you Amy," Cream said as she suggested an idea to Amy or reason why she felt someone was spying on them.

"Don't worry Cream I don't love him or even have a crush on him never ever," Amy replied in words she knew her friend Cream would understand and comfort him.

"That's good Amy," Cream replied as her mouth curves upward to create a smile, a smile that indicated that she was relieved of Amy's answer.

"Come on you two let's not think about that incident an 1 hour ago and have some fun for a change," Tikal said as she walked up behind them.

"Tikal's right let's have some fun and shop till we drop," Cream screamed excitedly as she dragged Tikal and Amy again for another rollercoaster ride but with running instead.

"Here we go again," Tikal replied to Amy as Cream held onto both their arms with a firm grip. Cream dragged them everywhere and Sonic who was behind the mall plant followed them without them suspecting anything suspicious of him spying on them especially Amy. He followed close behind them, but close distance so the three girls wouldn't find anything suspicious. _Man Cream is fast for a little girl like her, but my primary target is Amy._

--

2 hours later after Cream was exhausted from running all over the mall dragging Tikal and Amy with her she felt hyper at the moment.

"I need to see what time it is," Amy said to her friends as she opened her bag to check her cellphone and after a few moving around the items in her bag she got a hold of her cellphone and it read 2:30.

"Well Amy what time is it," Tikal asked as she was panting heavily.

"Oh sorry I have to go back to the shuttle bus now so I can get back to the village and head toward the library," Amy replied.

"Okay then we'll see you on Monday then," Cream said.

"Bye Amy," Tikal and Cream both said as Amy starts to walk away.

"Bye Cream, Tikal I'm sorry I have to leave like this," Amy replied apologetically as she started to run and wave goodbye to her friends as she was heading toward the east exit of the mall. While Amy was running she didn't notice that a figure that was hiding behind a mall plant was following her, watching her every move, and as he saw Amy running toward the east exit of the mall he followed, but was very cautious. The figure turned out to be none other than Sonic; he was pretty clever when it comes to stalking and spying on a girl.

He watched Amy run, but was running slowly after her so he couldn't get seen by Amy. Sonic was the type of player who doesn't give up on a girl that easily, once he goes after a girl there is no one that is going to get in his way. Every step he took to following Amy his heart beat faster and faster. He kept his running pace at a slow jog so Amy wouldn't have to turn her head every so often to see if anyone was following her so she wouldn't get suspicious. Amy was almost at the east exit of the mall, as she running towards the exit; she stops dead in her tracks. She turns her head to see if anyone was following her, as Sonic noticed she turns her head, as he jumps just in time to find another mall plant as he peeks with only one of his eyes to see if Amy turned her head.

Amy turns her head back after she scans the surrounding area to where lies the exit of the mall. She starts to run out the automatic door with May, Mari, and Mimi following right beside her. Sonic peeks out with only eye to see if Amy was already out of the mall, he gets out of his hiding place and walks out the door slowly out of the same exit Amy entered through. He arrived outside of the mall

"Amy why must you leave when you were having such a good time," Mimi asked Amy while Amy was still running towards the shuttle bus stop.

"Well remember I told you when we were all still in my house that I always go to the library to read manga remember," Amy replied as she stops running for a moment so she can catch her breath.

"Oh yeah now I remember," Mimi replied as she starts to remember the exact words Amy had told her and Amy's other two guardian selves back at her house.

"But you did have fun right Amy," Mari asked Amy.

"Umm yeah sure," Amy replied hesitantly. May, Mari, and Mimi all three shook their heads in disbelief knowing that Amy was lying and knew by the expression of her face.

"What is wrong with you three," Amy asked them.

"Amy we know something is bothering you," Mari replied with a serious tone to her voice.

"Umm I have no idea what you are talking about," Amy replied.

"Amy we know you are lying so just tell us," May replied knowing Amy is a bad liar.

"Oh fine I feel I'm no that type of person who just admits that they have fun basically I'm not really honest," Amy replied as she groaned in annoyance.

"Amy we are guardian selves and May represents not just your desire to be athletic, but she also represents your desire to be honest with others and yourself," Mimi replied.

"May is that true what Mimi said," Amy asked May to make sure Mimi was right.

"Yes you wish to be many different characters, which is the reason why you have more than one guardian self," May said as she closes her eyes with the words she just said truthfully.

"I understand now, but I have to focus on another thing and that is to reach the shuttle bus stop," Amy said as May, Mari, and Mimi nod their heads in agreement as Amy kept running until she saw up ahead the sign which had a symbol of bus on it, painted with a faint blue paint with white highlighting the bus. Meanwhile still running slowly on purpose, the blue blur was still following Amy as he smirked as she was running towards the bus stop. As he was running to where Amy was heading to, he was staring at Amy's slender body his heart was beating and he licked his lips as Amy was running her butt was shaking up and down.

Amy arrives at the shuttle bus stop as she breathes heavily, feeling tired without saying a word to her guardian selves she waits at the bus stop with five other people. May, Mari, and Mimi wait in there positions waiting with Amy.

"Amy you could of character change with me," May said Amy as she breathing heavily out of breath, ignoring May's suggestion.

"May I want to learn how to handle running on my own without your help," Amy replied after a few seconds of regaining air for her tiring pumping lungs.

"But why," May asked with a depression tone in her voice.

"Well you said I do have the ability to be athletic and honest and here I am trying to be the person I want to be," Amy replied as she gave her guardian selves a smile, a smile that symbolizes she will someday unlock her true self. May, Mari, and Mimi were at first surprised at Amy's change of personality and she was indeed being truthful to them and to herself.

"Well we are so proud of you Amy," Mari said as May and Mimi nod their heads in agreement.

"Well ever since yesterday I have been feeling my true self's true power and I start to become a way better person now," Amy said as she admitted that she had a change of heart in her personality.

"Except you are still stubborn to even accept Sonic the Hedgehog though," Mari added slyly.

"Well that's true it's just that I feel he is not trustworthy," Amy replied with an annoyed tone in her voice by the mention of the blue hedgehog's name.

Sonic was hiding behind the other five people waiting to get into the same exact bus Amy was going on and was hearing all the words Amy was saying. He felt even more determined right after Amy had just said that he was not trustworthy and his heart was burning with rage and determination, but he kept all his emotions to himself. Sonic starts to think in his head real hard about the words Amy chose to describe him and she chose a word that his friends and all the girls at school thought of him as a good personality trait: the type of character trait in which you can be trusted: trustworthy. He was bothered by the way Amy used that word to describe him in a negative way, but his ears for some reason flop down in sadness.

"But every time I see Sonic though I think he may have a change in personality from just being a flirt and hot player to someone who can actually be a friend of mine, but Cream and Tikal don't even like him, which I feel bad for him though," Amy said to May, Mari, and Mimi.

"Amy so you actually don't hate him," May asked wondering if Amy was being honest with them.

"Yes at first I really did have pure hatred towards him since he wouldn't stop bothering me, but over the course of actually of him of trying to get close to me, I have realized that if I really did date him he might be able to change in heart and to me, but then again he might never change by the way of him attracting other's attention with his charm especially girls," Amy replied as she admits how she feels towards Sonic.

Sonic was listening attentively to all the words Amy was saying straight out of her mouth.

"_Wow she really thought that I would change if she ever dated me, I guess I really have fallen for her because every time I see her or whenever I'm near her my heart beats, I have just got to have her and let her become mine, but she isn't going to be easy though_," Sonic said to himself as he licks his lips and flick his quills and said _"I love a challenge."_

"But still Amy you should start liking him," Mari said slyly.

"I just can't because," Amy was saying until Mimi interrupts Amy.

"Amy we know your true self and we know that you can become a better person if only you believe that you can become a better person," Mimi said.

"Yeah I know it's just that he hasn't shown me that he is something different, the only thing he has prove to me is that he is nothing, but an arrogant, flirty, and an annoying player who would never leave me a girl who has more than one character to her personality," Amy replied admitting to her guardian selves the way she feels.

"Amy," May said with sadness as Mari and Mimi, there smiles curve into a frown.

As Sonic was listening to the words Amy were saying now, he kind of felt bad that he was flirting with a girl who didn't know how to act towards him since she had more than one character. He couldn't help but feel only pity and regret. He frowned, but knew he should at least make it up to her. And he also knew that he should try to change his attitude and his personality just for the girl he knew in his heart was his destiny and that girl would be Amy Rose.

Sonic was thinking in his mind with a sharp attitude that would help him think critically. And he now knew his answer to finding the true love who was meant to be with him, he realizes that Amy was the same as him, someone who wants to express their thoughts and emotions to someone who understands the same pain that he or she is going through.

A sound interrupts Sonic's thoughts as a loud screech came their way as the red and white shuttle bus stop at where the bus stop sign laid.

As the other people who were waiting for the exact same bus went right in the bus, and Amy went in, Sonic followed her closely in a cautious way.

Sonic was in the bus, as he sees Amy walk to the far middle near the end of the bus, while Sonic hid in between people so Amy wouldn't notice him. Sonic sat a few seats ahead of Amy so he can turn his head to check on how she was doing. After a few minutes of settling in the bus, to get ready to wait for an 1 hour and a half of a long ride, the bus steamed to go and head towards it destination, which is an hour and 30 minutes to arrive at the other destination.

Sonic turns his head slightly to make sure Amy was facing somewhere else, but he saw her sleeping peacefully with her body shifted towards the window. He smiled at the innocent body sleeping peacefully, whose head is leaning against the window. And he said in his head _"Sleep well Amy, my delicate angel."_

--

An hour went by and Amy was awoken by a hard push on her right shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open to see that her guardian self Mimi has woken her from her beauty sleep.

"What is it Mimi," Amy asked wondering why the sudden push on her shoulder.

"Well we are almost at the village," Mimi replied.

"Oh okay thanks for telling Mimi."

"So how was your nap Amy," Mari asked Amy.

"Oh fine I guess," Amy replied answering Mari's question.

--

30 minutes later the bus arrives back at the village. Amy and her guardian selves wait for the bus to halt to a stop sign. Sonic who was a few seats ahead where Amy sat was awake the whole trip knowing if he fell asleep he would lose track of Amy. The bus stops at the destination 10 minutes later. Sonic hid a low as he can as soon the bus stopped, but he was squished real tight so Amy wouldn't see him. All the other people each wait til the other went by them one by one the people exit the bus each leaving a tip in a bucket like machine.

Sonic was trying to hide in the seat, fortunately Amy wasn't the type of person who looks around her surroundings not that much. Amy passes by the seat where Sonic was sitting, as she passes by Sonic, she didn't notice that he was right there staring at her as she was walking towards the exit of the bus. After Amy left the bus, Sonic sighed nervously right after she was gone. Sonic was last to exit the bus, as he exits the bus and leaves a tip.

Right before he exits the door of the half broken glass door of the shuttle bus. He peeked to check where Amy had gone out to. As he peeks out and the sidewalks were empty luckily since he knew Amy was already ahead.

"Great now I have lost her," Sonic said as he turns his head towards many directions, but luckily he found Amy in the nick of time buying an ice cream cone at an ice cream truck selling ice cream. He runs right into a store so Amy wouldn't suspect anything suspicious of someone of who really loves her than more than just a playing toy for him.

Sonic was waiting in the doorway of a restaurant just waiting for Amy.

After Amy bought her ice cream, she walks around the village area before she will go to the library. As Amy and her guardian selves were walking through the small and crowded village, Amy had this strange feeling that someone was following her, she jerks her head behind her to see of anyone was following her everytime she turns around there is no one there, but other people trying to reach their destination.

Sonic was the one who is following her, but he hides behind something whenever Amy jerks her head around to check if anyone was following her. He is thinking in his mind about everything that he has tried on Amy to get her to like him. He admits to himself that Amy wasn't like all the other girls at school, the type of girl who instantly falls for guys like himself. He came to realize that Amy is actually a girl he can be friends or even more. He also had thoughts about that maybe, just maybe he might be falling for Amy.

Sonic clears his mind of everything about Amy. He peeks out with only eye out of the restaurant he was hiding in to see if Amy was already gone. As soon as he walks out of the door he sees Amy walking away from where the restaurant he was hiding in.

--

Over the next hour Sonic has been doing the same routine when following Amy, whenever she turns around he would hide either in a nearby store or behind an object.

Amy sits to rest on wooden bench, from her tour of the small and crowded village, Amy opens her bag, to take out her cellphone from her bag to check what time it is. Sonic is nearby not that Amy noticed, but as soon as she opens her cellphone to view a digital 3:30.

"Wow time sure flies when just walking around in a small village," Amy said as she held her cellphone firmly and puts it back into her bag. Sonic who was hiding behind a mailbox was smiling at Amy who was just taking a break from her walk.

Sonic couldn't keep his eyes off the pink hedgehog; to him she was a girl who is very popular and very attractive in both looks and personality. As soon as he was thinking dirty thoughts about her body figure, such as her slender and curvy waist, her skinny legs, and her perfectly shaped butt, he shook his head in disbelief wondering to himself why he couldn't get Amy out of his head. He never felt this way about a girl before, he thought to himself, but he shook his doubts away so it wouldn't bother him as he peeks again to find out that Amy had already left and began walking somewhere. Sonic speeds enough to catch up to Amy. As he was following her, also known as stalking, he starts to wonder where Amy was heading in this small village.

Amy is walking towards the library which was in the middle of the small village, the village may seem small, but has a huge library, which resides in the center of the village. Sonic follows slowly as he watches Amy's every move, as she kept walking.

"Amy so how big is this library," Mimi asked eagerly.

"What kind of a question is that and you can imagine how big it is just by visualizing it in your head," Amy replied.

"Okay fine be that way," Mimi said as she pouts in an angry but cute way.

"Well where is the library Amy," Mari asked.

"We are almost there," Amy replies back at her guardian selves as she kept on walking until right before them stood the library. Sonic hides within the old crumbled house wall as he watches Amy, which he was wondering why Amy would go to a library.

It was pretty old, but Amy didn't care about the details or textures of this old and ancient building which stood before her. Sonic is watching Amy as she was making her way towards the library. Amy arrives at the front door of the library; she pulls on the door handle and opens it. She walks into library and smiles right after what it seems like she was escaping from the world, but entering with great ease of silence was all she could see when she entered the library, she saw many people in today reading, but were spread out each reading their favorite type of book.

Sonic walks right at the front door of the library and open it to peek inside. He was amazed at how huge the library is in the inside because he thought the library was pretty small just because of the outline figure shape of the building. He walks into the library entrance and sees Amy walking towards the far east of the library. He followed right dead in her tracks, but Am kept jerking her head behind every time she felt someone was following her and Sonic hid behind a book cart carrying old and dusty books that haven't been read in like years.

Amy arrives a few minutes later at the manga section where she would look on the tall shelves for an interesting manga book that might spark her mind.

Sonic was still hiding behind a book shelf as he peeks one eye through an opening of the one missing book that was supposes to be in that slot, he saw Amy looking on the shelves to read a manga.

Sonic realizes that he learned something new about Amy, he took note in his head Amy loves to read manga, and I could try a new method of attracting Amy by finding out all the type of objects and activities she loves to do. Then maybe he could determine if they were destined to be together.

Meanwhile Amy was still looking on the shelves she read the titles out aloud to herself.

"Okay let's see if they have anything interesting to read," Amy said as she scanned the titles on the side part of each manga carefully trying her hardest not to miss any interesting title that might catch her attention.

"Amy how about this manga," May asked as Mari and Mimi were holding a manga with the title called "Fall for Me" with a picture of a girl and guy hugging each other.

"No way," Amy replied of denying to read any such romance manga, she never understood herself to why she hated romance mangas, but she felt maybe she was the one who didn't have anyone to love her.

"Why do you not want to read this," Mimi asked eagerly pondering many reasons in her head.

"Look I just don't like reading them that's all," Amy replied immediately.

"Okay then," Mari said as she and Mimi carries the manga book and placed it in the slot area where they both first saw the book. Amy continues to look through the shelves of the manga in order to find one that seems very interesting.

Sonic was staring at Amy without even blinking an eye, but pondered in his head to why Amy was talking to herself or that's what he thought from his point of view since he can not see guardian selves.

He couldn't understand why his heart beats whenever he just sees Amy, is it that he might like Amy. What it crush, or is it love of what he is feeling? He felt certain that he is falling for Amy, but decides to tell her the right time to tell her, just not now.

He continues to stare at Amy who finally found a manga to read, he focused his eyes to Amy rather than even knowing what she was reading. The title manga read "Love for Only You."

Amy sat down on a nearby table that was near the shelves. Amy starts to read the manga, her guardian selves just sat right on the table top just watching Amy read the manga as her frown curves into a bright smile.

After about 30 minutes she finishes the manga and goes to the shelves to find another manga to read. She repeated this process 9 times. Time may have went slow, but it went swiftly by. It was already 6:00 and Amy fell asleep right on the table where she was still in the middle of the manga. Her head was tilted and the manga was right on her sleeping head.

Sonic smiled, but yawned for watching Amy for 2 whole hours reading a different manga right on the same table. He shook the feeling of sleepiness away and helped himself up and walked over to the sleeping beautiful form who was sitting down with the manga on top of her head.

He gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and whispered to Amy hoping not to wake her up "Sleep dreams my princess." As he pulled a chair and the library was already closed. He places the chair right next to Amy's and sits himself down and puts an arm around Amy as she was still sleeping.

--

2 hours later Amy felt a nudge on her right arm, her eyes flutter right open to see that it was May who woke her up.

"Huh what happened," Amy asked wondering as she was staring with her eyes still half open.

"Well just to let you know the library is closed," May replied.

"WHAT ALREADY," Amy said as she turns her head to see a sleeping blue hedgehog, hoping she would never run into.

"What is Sonic doing here with his arm around me," Amy asked May as she pushes Sonic off of her. He woke up from the sudden thud of him being thrown down on the carpet floor. His eyes fluttered open to see an outraged and angry pink figure staring straight at him with a burning flare in her jade eyes.

"Oh it seems your awake now Amy," Sonic said as he gave her a seductive smile.

"Cut the act and just leave me alone, I need some time to think," Amy replied.

"Oh don't be like that babe," Sonic said as he walks towards Amy. Sonic was close enough he pulled on Amy's right arm for him and her to be closer to each other.

"I need some time to think if I may have my space," Amy replied as she tries to break free from Sonic's grasp. All the attempts Amy had tried weren't working as Sonic said "Since none of your friends are here to help you like they usually do, and now you will be mine."

"No I'm never going to kiss you," Amy replied as Sonic's lips were inching closer to her's she tried again to escape his grasp.

"Oh my Mari don't you think we should help Amy," May asked Mari who was just standing and just watching.

"No we shouldn't," Mari replied.

"What do you mean," May asked.

"Well Amy needs to learn how to handle these situations and not always rely on us and second how would Amy escape even if she did try she is or basically all of us including Sonic are stuck in the library the whole night," Mari replied trying her best to explain to May to why she is not helping Amy.

"I understand now Mari," May said as Mimi nods her head in agreement.

"Let me go," Amy said about 5 times politely so she wouldn't lose her temper to Sonic. He wouldn't let go as he places his lips on her lips she stopped strangling as soon as his lips crushed on her lips. Her feet were wobbly and shaking as if the kiss lasted for eternity. Sonic opens one eye to see that Amy was intentionally kissing him back even though she despised him at first. Amy never felt so happy; her heart was beating quickly by every passing minute the kiss was taking place. Sonic pushed her closer to deepen the kiss, but then Amy realizes that they are both kissing each other, she pushes him away and smears away the kiss they just had.

"What do you think you are doing," Amy asked as she turned away from Sonic and blushed red as a tomato.

"Well Amy to tell you the truth I-," Sonic was about to say and confess, until Amy interrupted him.

"No Sonic I told you I don't like you," Amy replied immediately not even bothering to hear anything else he was about to say.

"I don't care how stubborn you are, even if you don't like me back, AMY I LOVE YOU," Sonic blurted out. Amy stood frozen at those 3 strange words he just said to her. Those 3 words affected Amy in a huge way, her heart never felt so excited or joyful in her life, when Sonic just confessed how he feels.

"No there must be mistake Sonic me, us it could never happen," Amy admits Sonic who still smiled his seductively. He begins to walk towards the pink hedgehog, as he wraps around her to seeming to comfort her.

"Amy it is not a mistake I have fallen for you," Sonic replied as he held Amy tighter never seeming to let her go and his breath breathing right in her right ear.

"Let me go, how could anyone love me," Amy screamed as tears drip from her eyes and try to run away. May, Mari, and Mimi were wondering why Amy was crying so suddenly, but they knew actually why, but decide that Amy should handle herself.

"Amy I know exactly how you feel because I have those same feeling when I'm down," Sonic replied as he hugged Amy trying to comfort her.

"Sonic how would you understand how I feel," Amy asked wondering as tears stopped dripping from her and wiped it away.

"Amy because I love you as I said before," Sonic replied repeating those same 3 words that had gotten Amy's attention as he tightened his grip on Amy to show her he is serious.

"No how can you love a girl who has more than one character," Amy asked as she stares at Sonic wondering what his answer was going to be.

"Amy so that's it, you are a girl who wishes to be honest with others am I right," Sonic asked.

"Wait how did you figure it out so fast," Amy asked eagerly wondering how Sonic figured out her problem.

"Amy it's because I feel that way sometimes," Sonic replied.

"You do, I mean you do really," Amy said in her usual tone she used with him.

"Okay Amy first I thought you were just like every other girl, one with just one character in your personality, but then I realized that you have more than one character in your personality, I have fallen for you because of that very reason, and Amy no matter what character you act on the outside I will always love you on the inside," Sonic replied sincerely as he wrapped his arms around Amy.

"Sonic I can't just believe everything you just told me," Amy replied as she pushes Sonic away.

"Oh come on Amy it's not just puppy love, I have really fallen for you and I can prove it to you," Sonic said.

"Really like you could ever-," Amy was about to say her comment, which almost look like she was about to say an insult to Sonic. May, Mari, and Mimi all three shrugged their shoulders as they watch Amy and Sonic's dispute with disappointment in their eyes. Her face turned around to see Sonic pounced on Amy and a hard thud can be heard as it echoed through the dark library.

"Sonic what are you doing ugh, ugh," Amy asked wondering what Sonic was planning to do to her.

"Oh since you keep denying the fact that I love you since you still judge me of just being my normal self, a player, I must prove to you I'm serious about you," Sonic replied as he gave her a smirk. Amy was pondering in her head for a few minutes, until she realized what Sonic was meaning.

Sonic interrupts Amy's thoughts as he lowered his face inching closer to Amy's face smiling his usual seductive smile he gives her.

"Oh no you wouldn't dare," Amy said as she gave him a glare.

"Oh you should know me by now, but you wouldn't know me since you always reject and run away from me, I want to show you I love you," Sonic replied as his lips were inching closer to Amy's. She tried to jerk her head away, but his emerald eyes look innocent, but to her it look like the usual attitude used on her that Sonic was usually.

"This time there will be no one standing in my way to get near you," Sonic whispered in her ear. Sonic closes his eyes and leans towards Amy's lips, she felt Sonic's lips on her's and felt her heart exploded with excitement, this time she didn't even dare try to escape from Sonic's grasp, now that she actually felt joy and happiness in her heart and soul. Sonic deepened the kiss as he pushes Amy, gently still holding Amy like a delicate flower.

Sonic kisses her cheek, then moves around to kiss her smooth neck, he showered her neck with seductive and relaxing kisses, which Amy moans. May, Mari, and Mimi all stare at what Sonic and Amy were actually doing.

Amy was actually enjoying Sonic kissing her. Amy realized that she was kissing back and abruptly stopped kissing Sonic. He was confused at why Amy stopped kissing him.

"Amy what's wrong didn't you like the kissing we were starting," Sonic asked with concern in his tone.

"I do, but I think we are taking this a bit fast," Amy replied.

"Umm I have no idea what you mean," Sonic said.

"I'm saying is that we just barely know each other and I'm not ready for a relationship I'm sorry Sonic," Amy replied as Sonic just only smirked at her.

"Why are you smirking for," Amy asked.

"Well I think you are just playing hard to get aren't you babe," Sonic replied.

"No I'm being serious I just don't want to deal with a relationship," Amy replied.

"Oh I see," Sonic said as his ears flopped down in sadness wondering why Amy wouldn't want to be with him.

"I never even considered you a friend remember," Amy said trying to remind Sonic that they weren't even friends yet.

"Then why don't we start now," Sonic asked.

"I believe I do want to start being friends with you, I judged you and that wasn't fair of me to just keep defying you please forgive me," Amy replied.

"Of course and I forgive you," Sonic said as he gave Amy a smile, not a smile of flirtiously or seductive, but a smile of acceptance starting a friendship.

Amy was smiling right back at him finally realizing that he actually has a nice side to him. She always thought that Sonic was just a player the one who Cream and Tikal always told her never to go near, but she felt that her friends never told her that she could be friends with Sonic.

--

A hour later Amy and Sonic were just sitting next to each other on a bookshelf. Sonic didn't want to stay quiet the whole time they were stuck in the library.

"So Amy let me pose to you a question," Sonic said.

"Well what is it," Amy asked.

"Well why did you hate me at first," Sonic replied.

"Well you always showed me you always try to get my attention, you always try to get near me at every chance you get, and you are a player," Amy said as she explained her answer to Sonic trying to clear her answer to him.

"Oh I see sorry about that," Sonic replied as he blushed embarrassingly and turned his head so he wouldn't face Amy. Amy saw that Sonic is blushing and giggles.

Sonic turns his head around to see that Amy is giggling and took a mental note in his head, _Well at least I made her giggle._

"Let me ask you a question Sonic," Amy said.

"Well ask away," Sonic replied.

"Well why did you say you love me," Amy replied.

"Well you are the only girl who can truly understand me, another reason also is that I love your personality, your way different from other girls at school, and you are so beautiful," Sonic replied as he blushes a deep red.

"But how could you love a girl like me, a girl with more than one character," Amy asked as she looks away from Sonic feeling ashamed that she has more than one character.

"Amy look at me," Sonic said as Amy looks at him.

"Yes Sonic," Amy asked as she turned her head towards Sonic wondering what he was going to say.

"Amy no matter how many times you say how can I love you no matter what character you have I will always love you, but I want to start that serious relationship now Amy," Sonic replied.

"Sonic I said-," Amy was about to say until Sonic suddenly crashed his lips onto hers. She tried to break free from Sonic's grasp, but he wouldn't let her. She was struggling to break free from Sonic, but he was too strong to overcome. Amy decides to give in to the kiss as she kisses back. Sonic opened one eye to peek at Amy to see that Amy had gave in to his kiss. He took a mental note and said in his mind, _She is really cute when she kisses me. _The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes; Amy was actually enjoying this tender kiss Sonic was giving her. May, Mari, and Mimi were all shocked and joyful at Amy as they watch the whole time smiling at each other having a pretty good feeling that Amy has found true love. Sonic pushes Amy to the carpet floor and kisses her neck, he touches her stomach moving through up and down her slender waist, while still kissing her.

Amy didn't struggle this time, as she let Sonic touch her except the private parts. Sonic moved from her stomach to under her shirt, until Amy felt that Sonic was going to touch her breasts, Amy stops Sonic from touching them.

"Amy what's wrong," Sonic asked.

"Sonic you can kiss me, but you can not touch my body whenever you like," Amy replied.

"Aww Amy how come," Sonic asked.

"Because we just barely became friends," Amy replied.

"Oh I see, but I'll tell you something I only told my friends," Sonic said as motioned Amy to come near him. Amy went closer to Sonic wondering what he was going to say.

"Amy to tell you the truth the reason why I love you because you remind me of my ex-girlfriend who had the same personality like you but she betrayed me when I found out that she was cheating on me with another guy and after we broke up I started to become a player thinking I can have any girl I want, that was the reason why I flirted with you in the first place," Sonic replied as he explained to Amy why he flirted with her.

"I understand now that's the reason why you never bothered any other girl ever since you first met me," Amy said as she nods her head finally understanding why he kept flirting with her.

"So I was wondering would like to go out with me Amy," Sonic asked shyly.

"Umm Sonic I would but I want to get to know you first is that okay," Amy replied.

"Okay then," Sonic said as they both gave each other a smile.

--

Sonic are sitting on the floor looking through the glass ceiling which revealed the full moon.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight," Amy said as she kept her eyes on the moon.

"But it would be more romantic if we were outside watching the moon tonight at the beach," Sonic replied slyly.

"I guess so, Sonic," Amy said.

"What is it Amy," Sonic asked.

"I can't believe I have to admit this, but I am so glad I met you," Amy replied as she leaned her head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic strokes Amy's soft and smooth quills as they both stare at the moon saying both in their thoughts: _Someday we will be happy under a full moon like this. _

"Amy there is this song I have known ever since I was little want to hear it," Sonic asked Amy.

"Oh sure what's the song called," Amy asked.

"Oh it's called Love under a Full Moon," Sonic replied.

Without hesitation he started to sing the song hoping he can remember all the words to the song.

**(INSERT SONG: Love under a Full Moon)**

**I wish on a full moon**

**Wondering where I will end up**

**Here I am looking at another full moon**

**Hoping my wish will come true**

**The only wish I ever wanted was **

**Love under a full moon**

**I want to feel love**

**Oh where could she be**

**Someday I will feel love again**

**I don't want to be alone**

**Love under a full moon **

**Here I am looking at the twinkling stars**

**Wondering why they would sparkle everytime I look at them**

**Someday I will find love under a full moon**

**One sky means one destiny**

"Wow Sonic what a beautiful song where did you learn that song from," Amy asked kindly.

"Well I learned it from my mother when I was kid," Sonic replied as they both leaned on each other as they both stare at the full moon.

Amy and Sonic both realize that their love will soon bloom sooner than they expected. _Someday our friendship will bloom into love. _May, Mari, and Mimi all stare happily at the two hedgehogs as they all three stare at the full moon.

Amy and Sonic both fell asleep and May, Mari, and Mimi all three said in unison, "Amy might have found her one and true love."

Amy and Sonic both say in their heads, _I think I might be in love._ Amy and Sonic sleep peacefully. The full moon looking like it gave them a smile.

**END SONG (New Day)**

**It's in the morning**

**I feel today is always going to be the same**

**I hope there will be a change**

**Though I hope that my heart will let me be honest**

**I feel that the days will always be the same**

**But something will come up in school**

**I look up into the sky**

**Tomorrow will be the new day**

**My heart starts to feel**

**This feeling I never had before**

**But I can feel happy when my friends are with me**

**It's the new day **

**A feeling I never had before**

**I hope that tomorrow will be a new and better day**

**Ooh yeah my heart starts to feel**

**I always deny my feelings**

**I hope tomorrow will be a better and new day**

**A Preview of Episode 6- Two Hearts Connected**

"**Wow Sonic admits he loves you, but you just had to ruin moment huh Amy," Mimi said.**

"**Come on Mimi I can't just go out with him and never even got to know him as a friend," Amy replied.**

"**I think Amy still hasn't realized her true feelings yet," Mari said.**

"**Yeah I believe so too," May added.**

"**But I started having this strange feeling that I can feel that someone is singing a song," Amy said as she started to sing the exact same song she was hearing through her heart. It was a male's voice which sounded awfully familiar.**

"**Wait a minute I recognize that voice," Mimi added.**

"**Yeah I think wait a minute, it's Sonic's voice," May, Mari, and Mimi all shouted together in unison.**

"**No way," Amy replied.**

"**How is that possible," May asked.**

"**No clue," Mimi added.**

"**We'll just have to find out in the next episode," Mari said.**

"**Next time on Guardian Selves Episode 6: Two Hearts Connected," Amy, May, Mari, and Mimi all said in unison.**

"**What could this mean," Amy asked her guardian selves.**

"**No idea," all three of her guardian selves replied.**


End file.
